Paradise Found
by Minnnie
Summary: Fortsetzung zu What a Witch needs. Hat Draco die Triade wirklich verlassen? Was können die beiden anderen tun, um ihn zurück zu bekommen? Auch andere interessieren sich für Marlston... Threesome HP,DM,HG mit Slash und auch ohne.
1. Fünf sind eine Menge

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Thank you for your permission, Petalsoft!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Hier kommt sie nun, die **Fortsetzung** von **‚What a Witch needs'**! Ich rate jedem, der diese Geschichte hier lesen will, erst den ersten Teil zu lesen – zu finden auf dieser Seite oder auf meiner Homepage, die Adresse ist in meinem Profil.

Es ist ohne Vorkenntnis schwer zu verstehen, was für ein Problem Draco hat, warum es eine Triade gibt und warum Harry Lord Potter und Hermine Lady Marlston genannt wird…

Die Story ist bereits abgeschlossen und hat neun Kapitel – wobei ich das letzte aus Gründen der Länge halbiere und es somit **zehn Kapitel** sind.

Und es ist immer noch ein Threesome…

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 01

**Fünf sind eine Menge**

„Ist es nicht fantastisch, zurück in Malfoy Manor zu sein?", fragte Narcissa ihren Sohn und öffnete raschelnd die Vorhänge mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes. „Es ist so schön, all unsere Habseligkeiten zurück zu haben – einschließlich deines Klaviers, Draco."

Sie trat an die Seite ihre Sohnes und sah zu, wie er am Piano saß und eine melancholische Melodie spielte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er ihre gute Laune nicht teilte.

„Ja, Mutter", antwortete er abwesend und blinzelte ins Sonnenlicht, welches nun ins Zimmer strömte.

Narcissa seufzte und musterte sein deprimiertes Gesicht. „Liebling, du musst dir das nicht antun. Geh doch einfach zu ihnen."

„Nicht, solange ER noch dort ist", antwortete Draco und drückte die Tasten ein wenig härter.

„Jeden Tag kommen Eulen, die darum bitten, dass du zurück kehrst…"

„Sie sind alle von Hermine. Harry hat nicht eine geschickt!", rief er und schloss mit Nachdruck die Klappe über den Tasten.

Narcissa verschränkte ihre Finger und ging mit einem besorgten Stirnrunzeln durch den Salon. „Ach du lieber Himmel, denkst du denn, dass es schlau ist, so aufgebracht über Lord Potter zu sein? Geh zu ihm und bitte um Vergebung…"

Draco stand ungehalten auf. „Was? Vergebung? Für was denn, Mutter? Er ist nur verärgert, weil ich nicht dort sein will, während er und Hermine um das Wiesel herumscharwenzeln und über alte Zeiten lachen, als ich nicht dabei war." Er lief durch das Zimmer, fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein dickes, blondes Haar und schimpfte weiter. „Die drei sitzen rum, stecken die Köpfe zusammen und tun so, als wäre ich nicht einmal da! Ich habe es versucht, Mutter, wirklich. Aber nach einer Woche hatte ich einfach genug!"

Draco hatte sich diesen Sommer ganz anders vorgestellt. Als die drei von ihrem Urlaub in Griechenland zurückgekommen waren, wollten sie den Rest der Ferien vor ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts miteinander in Marlston verbringen. Aber nach einer Woche voller Glückseligkeit kündigte Hermine an, dass sie Ron und Ginny Weasley eingeladen hatte, sie zu besuchen.

„Wie lange?", hatte Draco nachgefragt.

„So lange sie bleiben wollen", kam Hermines Antwort.

Draco hatte versucht, das locker zu nehmen, denn er wusste, dass er das musste, da er ja irgendwie die gleiche Art Einladung an Ron Weasley im letzten Frühjahr beim Gartenfest ausgesprochen hatte. Aber er hatte nur seine Lover zufrieden stellen wollen. Die Realität, die Zeit mit Harry und Hermine wirklich teilen zu müssen, war schlimmer für ihn, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Nach einer Woche, in der er die Gegenwart der beiden rothaarigen Eindringlinge toleriert hatte, kündigte Draco an, dass er seine Eltern besuchen wollte, ehe das neue Schuljahr begann und verließ unvermittelt das Haus.

„Du weißt, dass ich es sehr genieße, dich hier zu haben, Liebling, wirklich", erklärte Narcissa. „Aber ist es klug, sie mit dem Weasleyjungen dort allein zu lassen? Hast du keine Angst, dass…"

Draco starrte seine Mutter zornig an. „Ich bin nicht besorgt, dass ich ersetzt werden könnte. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass unser Schicksal besiegelt ist. Mitglieder der Triade können nicht ersetzt werden."

„Aber sie kann auseinander brechen", erinnerte ihn Narcissa, und dachte dabei an Tom Riddle und wie dieser seine Triade verlassen hatte. „Geh zu ihm, Draco. Bitte um Vergebung…"

„Ich bin nicht sein Dienstbote! Ich bin sein Lover!"

In diesem Augenblick kam Dudley ins Zimmer und hörte noch Dracos unnachgiebige Worte.

„Krank!", rief er aus. „Harry und du seid echt kranke Schwuchteln!"

Draco schnaubte den Muggeljungen abwertend an. „Halt dein verdammtes Maul, Dursley. Raus hier. Ich habe eine private Unterhaltung mit meiner Mutter. Das ist MEINE Familie, nicht deine!"

„Jungs, bitte", schaltete sich Narcissa ein. „Ich will in meiner Gegenwart keine solche Ausdrucksweise hören, Draco. Dudley ist nun Teil unserer Familie, seid wir mit Lord Potter übereingekommen sind, als seine Pflegeeltern zu dienen."

Dudley setzte sich aufs Sofa, breitete die Arme oben auf der Rückenlehne aus und grinste sarkastisch. „Genau, mein lieber Bruder, ich bin Teil der Familie." Die Wahrheit war, dass er darauf stand, wohlhabend zu sein und sich von einer Menge Hauselfen von hinten bis vorne bedienen zu lassen. Er mochte es, in die besten Klamotten gekleidet zu sein und in einem seiner drei Autos herum zu fahren, die er zum Geburtstag bekommen hatte, während ihm die Mädchen nicht von der Seite wichen.

Narcissa hatte ihn während der letzten Monate ziemlich heraus geputzt, seine Diät und seine Leibesübungen bestimmt, ihn zum Friseur und Schneider gebracht und ihm geschliffene Manieren gelehrt. Und obwohl er nun den großen Mann markieren konnte, hatte es nichts am Innersten Dudleys verändert. Im Herzen war er immer noch ein Tyrann und ein Muli im Geschirr eines Pferdes.

Nachdem nun der Zaubererkrieg vorüber war, freute er sich darauf, wieder zur Schule zu gehen und durch die Welt zu stolzieren um seinen neuen Reichtum zur Schau zu stellen.

Draco wollte gerade etwas ziemlich Grobes zu Dudley sagen, als Narcissa dazwischen ging.

„Draco, warum lädst du nicht einige deiner Freunde ein? Wir können eine Party geben. Ich bin sicher, dass dich das aufheitern würde."

„Ich bin nicht in der Stimmung zu feiern", antwortete er.

„Oh, armes Baby", foppte Dudley.

Draco zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den anderen. „Ich sagte, Klappe zu, Dursley!"

„Draco!", fauchte Narcissa. „Leg ihn weg! Ihr beide müsst einen Weg finden, miteinander aus zu kommen."

Er senkte seinen Zauberstab, starrte jedoch immer noch finster in Dudleys feixendes Gesicht.

„Also ist es abgemacht", lächelte Narcissa und ignorierte die deutliche Spannung im Raum. „Wir schicken heute Nachmittag die Einladungen ab. Lade so viele ein, wie du möchtest, Liebling."

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermines Finger glitten durchs Wasser, während das wunderschöne Schwanenboot von selbst den Fluss hinunter ruderte. Sie schaute auf Ginnys schlafendes Gesicht in ihrem Schoss. Sie lagen auf weißen, daunigen Kissen und Hermines derzeitige Schoßtiere, Bunny und Tiger, fächerten mit Straußenfedern Kühlung auf ihre vom Sommer erhitzte Haut.

Durch die ausladenden Gärten und Außenanlagen von Marlston schlängelte sich ein Fluss und glitzerte im Licht des Tages, um später in den dunklen Höhlen tief unter dem geheimnisvollen Herrenhaus zu verschwinden. Hermine, Draco und Harry hatten alles im Frühsommer ausgekundschaftet und viele lustige Nachmittage in der Sonne und den Schatten der unterschiedlichsten Geländeformationen verbracht.

Hermines Finger ihrer trockenen Hand strichen über Ginnys rote Locken. Sie war erleichtert, dass ihre Freundin sich endlich von all den Ereignissen am Ende des Krieges zu erholen schien.

Nachdem er in der finalen Schlacht erblindet war, hatte sich Dean Thomas geweigert, Ginny und auch viele andere an sich heran zu lassen. Er war in eine tiefe Depression gefallen und hatte große Schwierigkeiten, sich in seinem neuen Leben zurecht zu finden. Sogar Harry hatte sich angeboten, nach einem Weg zu suchen, sein Augenlicht wieder her zu stellen, doch Dean gab ihm nicht die Chance, da er auf die Briefe die man ihm schickte nicht antwortete.

Jeder, der an der Tür der Thomas' auftauchte, wurde von den Eltern freundlich abgewimmelt. Ginny traf seine Zurückweisung ziemlich hart, da Dean und sie vor der Schlacht eine wirklich gute Beziehung aufgebaut hatten. Aber nun waren schon Monate seit diesem schicksalhaften Tag vergangen und sie hatte genug davon, sich nutzlos und abgewiesen zu fühlen.

Hermine konnte direkt beobachten, wie sich Ginny während ihres Besuches in Marlston veränderte. Sie entspannte sich und lachte jeden Tag mehr. Und ihre Flirterei mit Tiger schienen ihr die Sorgen aus dem Kopf zu vertreiben.

Hermine hatte Tiger angewiesen, sich während Ginnys Aufenthalt extra um sie zu kümmern und dachte, dass der junge Dorfbewohner eine wunderbare Ablenkung für die Rothaarige sein würde. Nachdem Ginny ihm am vorigen Abend erlaubt hatte, sie zu massieren, hoffte Hermine, dass sie vielleicht endlich über Dean hinweg kommen würde.

Ginny öffnete die Augen und blinzelte. „Wie lange war ich weg?", fragte sie schlaftrunken.

„Nur etwa zehn Minuten", lächelte Hermine und drehte eine Strähne des roten Haares durch ihre Finger.

„Es ist so erholsam hier draußen. Das Wasser hat mich in den Schlaf gelullt", antwortete Ginny und setzte sich auf. „Wie schön das alles hier ist."

Sie saßen schweigend da und betrachteten die Bäume, Blumen, Springbrunnen und Wasserfälle, an denen sie vorbei kamen. Als eine begraste Lichtung in ihr Blickfeld kam, bemerkte Ginny ein gestreiftes Zelt, das dort in der Mitte stand. „Wofür ist das Zelt?"

Hermine errötete. „Nun…"

Die Rothaarige bemerkte die Verlegenheit ihrer Freundin und lächelte neugierig. „Hermine? Wozu ist es?"

„Es ist Harrys verzaubertes Lustschloss", murmelte Hermine leise und fragte sich, was sie wohl darüber denken würde.

„Was?" Ginny lachte. „Lustschloss? Dieses Zelt? Oh, das muss ich mir anschauen. Fahr zum Ufer."

Sobald Ginny den Befehl ausgesprochen hatte, drehte das Boot in Richtung des Zeltes ab.

„Oh", rief Hermine aus. „Nein Ginny, lieber nicht…" Was würde sie von ihnen denken, wenn sie sehen würde, wie abnorm die Triade war?"

„Machst du Witze?", lachte ihre Freundin. „Glaubst du, dass ich mir das entgehen lasse?"

„Aber…", stammelte Hermine, als das Boot auch schon am Ufer angekommen war. „Ginny…"

Doch diese kletterte schon über den Bootsrand und ließ sich dabei von Tiger helfen, der ihren Arm stützte.

Hermine schaute zu Bunny, die sie mit ihren großen braunen Augen gehorsam anblickte. „Bunny, bleib mit Tiger hier beim Boot", befahl sie und hüpfte über die Bootskante, um ihre Freundin noch einzuholen. „Ginny… warte!"

Die Rothaarige stand aber bereite im Eingang und hatte eine Zeltklappe mit der Hand zurückgezogen. Sie starrte mit großen Augen nach innen in den riesigen Palast. Hermine schloss außer Atem hinter ihr auf.

„Warum braucht ihr das, wenn ihr doch schon so ein wunderschönes Herrenhaus habt?", erkundigte sich Ginny.

„Na ja", begann Hermine. „Weißt du…"

„Ja?"

„Harry hat ein paar sehr fortgeschrittene Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung…"

„Ja?"

„Oh, ist auch schon egal!", rief Hermine und verdrehte die Augen. „Geh hinein und sieh dich selbst um. Aber ich warne dich…"

Ginny lachte, was Hermine auf den Gedanken brachte, dass sich diese Erfahrung vielleicht sogar positiv auf die Fröhlichkeit ihrer Freundin auswirken könnte. Beide traten ein und ließen die Zeltklappen hinter sich fallen.

Fackeln entzündeten sich von selbst an den Wänden des großen Eingangsbereiches aus weißem Marmor und die Kristalllüster vor ihnen erwachten zum Leben. Sie gingen am Ende des Flures zu einem Springbrunnen, vor dem ein Tisch mit Gläsern stand.

„Es ist Champagner", erklärte Hermine, nahm ein Glas und hielt es unter den Brunnen.

„Fantastisch", antwortete Ginny aufgeregt und füllte sich ebenfalls eins. Während sie trank, blickte sie sich um. „Also, warum ist es dir peinlich, mir das alles zu zeigen?"

Hermine sah sie an, sah über ihren Kopf hinweg und nickte in diese Richtung. „Deswegen."

Ginny drehte sich um und schaute mit weit aufgerissenen Augen dorthin. Hinter ihr standen fünf eingeölte und gut aussehende männliche Sklaven und dazu fünf wunderhübsche weibliche Sklavinnen, die bis auf die Juwelen, welche die herausragenden Teile an ihren gut geschnittenen Körpern schmückten, völlig nackt waren. Sie schaute auf die langen, steifen Glieder der Männer und errötete heftig. „Oh", war das Einzige, was sie hervor brachte.

Dann sah sie ungläubig zu Hermine. „Ähm… habt ihr drei… Sex mit ihnen?", flüsterte sie.

Hermine blickte mit aus Verlegenheit gerötetem Gesicht zu Boden. „Na ja…"

Ginny fiel die Kinnlade herunter. „IHR BETRÜGT EINANDER?"

„Oh! Nein!", rief Hermine und schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Ginny, das sind doch keine echten Menschen!"

Ginny schaute die Sexsklaven nochmals an und musterte sie genauer. „Sie sehen total echt aus! Ich bin wirklich neugierig. Wenn sie nicht echt sind, was sind sie dann?"

„Sie sind… ähm… verwandelte Sachen."

„Was für welche?"

„Nun, zum Beispiel Tische, Stühle und so etwas", antwortete Hermine. „Harry ist richtig stark in Verwandlung geworden. Es hat ihn immer eine Menge Konzentration gekostet, um die Illusion aufrecht zu erhalten, aber nun kann er diese Energie in Kristalle legen. Sie funktioniert jetzt auch ohne ihn." Sie deutete auf eine Halterung, die von der Decke hing und in der einige Kristalle funkelten.

„Wahnsinn", staunte Ginny. „Aber… na ja… können sie wirklich Sex mit euch haben?"

„Ja", antwortete Hermine wieder errötend. „Wir haben entschieden, dass es kein Fremdgehen ist, da sie nicht echt sind. Sie haben keinen Verstand oder eine Seele. Sie müssen das tun, was man ihnen befiehlt – es sind nur Sachen, die gehorchen."

Ginny schüttelte grinsend den Kopf. „Das ist auf jeden Fall das absolut Abgefahrenste, das ich jemals gehört habe. Ich kann nicht glauben…"

„Du denkst wir sind gruselig, oder?", meinte Hermine stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, irgendwie schon", lachte Ginny. „Ich liebe euch aber trotzdem."

Hermines Lächeln wuchs. „Möchtest du sehen, was sie tun können?"

„Ich… nun…", stammelte Ginny. „Ich habe nicht gerade viel Erfahrung…"

„Mit ihnen musst du gar nichts tun, wenn du nicht willst. Wir können auch einfach zusehen… wenn du möchtest."

Ginny nahm noch einen Schluck von ihrem Champagner, der sie schon etwas benommen machte. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich vor Verlegenheit sterben, aber okay", kicherte sie.

„Dann komm", sagte Hermine, nahm ihre Hand und zog sie in ein Zimmer hinter dem Springbrunnen. „Wir setzen uns, entspannen und genießen die Show."

„Du liebe Güte", lachte Ginny und ließ sich mitziehen.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry und Ron landeten nach einem langen Flug auf ihren Besen auf der Gartenterrasse. Harry rief nach Bugger, um sich Erfrischungen bringen zu lassen und wischte dabei seine verschwitzten Haarsträhnen zur Seite. Sie hatten eine Menge Spaß an diesem warmen Sommertag gehabt, waren bis zu den Außenbezirken von Marlston geflogen und hatten dabei einige Ruinen an einem nahe gelegenen Hang erforscht.

Bugger erschien mit einem Tablett, auf dem ein Krug und zwei Gläser bereit standen. Er stellte es auf dem Tisch ab und schenkte ein.

„Wo sind Hermine und Ginny?", wollte Harry wissen. Bugger wusste stets, wo sich Hermine aufhielt, als hätte er einen speziellen Marlston Radar.

„Die Herrin und Miss Weasley sind gerade in Ihrem Lustschloss, Herr", antwortete der Halbkobold und reichte ihm das erste Glas.

„Dein was?", fragte Ron überrascht.

Harry sah grinsend hoch. „Lustschloss."

„Was zum Teufel soll das denn sein?"

„Was denkst du denn, das es ist?"

„Mensch Scheiße, Harry", zischte Ron. „Wo ist Ginny denn da durch dich hinein geraten? Ich soll doch auf sie aufpassen!"

„An was soll ich schuld sein?", antwortete Harry. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Hermine sie dorthin bringen würde. Es geht ihr bestimmt gut."

„Gut? Ich weiß, was ihr drei für verkommene Sachen macht. Ich will nicht, dass Ginny dem ausgesetzt ist!"

„Komm runter, Ron", sagte Harry. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie sich benehmen."

Der Rotschopf stieg wieder auf seinen Besen. „Na los, bring mich dorthin."

Harry seufzte und flog mit Ron hinter sich davon.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny und Hermine saßen auf einem Polster, tranken Champagner und sahen zu, wie die Sklaven sinnlich miteinander tanzten.

„Ist das alles, was sie machen?", wollte Ginny wissen.

Hermine hob eine Augenbraue. „Was meinst du?"

„Machen sie… du weißt schon?"

Ihre Freundin grinste und befahl: „Du da drüben. Und du. Ihr beide habt jetzt Sex mit dieser Frau."

Zwei der männlichen Tänzer umkreisten eine weibliche und einer hob sie mit seinen großen Händen am Hintern hoch. Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Taille und senkte sich auf seinen großen Penis. Der zweite Mann zog ihre Pobacken auseinander und drang mit seinem Glied dazwischen ein. Beide bewegten sich in ihr und sie hüpfte eingepfercht zwischen ihren Körpern.

Hermine warf einen Blick zu Ginny, die eine Hand über ihren Mund gelegt hatte und gleichzeitig hingerissen und schockiert auf den Anblick vor ihr starrte.

„Und so ist es für dich? So ist es mit Harry und Malfoy?", flüsterte sie.

„Es ist besser, weil wir einander lieben", antwortete Hermine.

Ginny riss sich von dem Ereignis los vor sich los und schaute ihre Freundin an. „Ich hoffe, ich finde auch irgendwann jemanden, der mich so liebt, wie sie dich lieben", sagte sie sehnsüchtig.

„Bestimmt", lächelte Hermine. „Wie kann dich jemand nicht lieben, Ginny?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry und Ron landeten vor dem Zelt, sprangen von den Besen und schauten zu Bunny und Tiger hinüber, die im Schwanenboot warteten.

Harry zögerte einen Augenblick. „Ähm… Ron, vielleicht solltest du hier draußen warten."

„Warum?"

„Tja, Ginny ist deine Schwester und…"

Ron sah angewidert drein. „Du hast Recht, ich will lieber nicht sehen, was da drin vor sich geht. Bring sie einfach raus", sagte er und betrachtete Bunny im Boot.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und grinste, während er ins Zelt ging.

Ron lief zum Boot. „Komm, Bunny, gehen wir spazieren", forderte er sie auf. „Du bleibst beim Boot, Tiger."

Bunny sprang, gekleidet in ihrem weißen Fellbikini und den Häschenohren, heraus. Sie hüpfte wie ein kleiner Hase zu Ron und ihre großen Brüste machten jede Bewegung mit, während sie näher kam.

Ron sah ihren verlockenden Hügeln dabei zu und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Er legte ihr die Hände um die Taille, als sie bei ihm war. „Das ist ein süßes kleines Schoßtier", bestärkte er sie und senkte seine Lippen auf ihre. Bunny küsste ihn gehorsam zurück.

Er nahm ihre Hand und zog sie außerhalb von Tigers Blicken um das Zelt nach hinten. Bunny wärmte sein Bett schon seit seiner zweiten Nacht nach ihrer Ankunft und das war vor neun Tagen gewesen. Sie half ihm, über Lavender Brown hinweg zu kommen, die mit ihm zwei Wochen vorher Schluss gemacht hatte – in der Art von ‚eine Auszeit nehmen'.

Ron zog die junge Frau an sich und küsste sie weiter, öffnete dabei ihr Oberteil und ließ es zu Boden fallen. „Hübsche kleine Bunny", sagte er, „wie wäre es, wenn du diese Lippen um meinen Schwanz legst, hm?"

Sie nickte und küsste sich den Weg an seinem Körper nach unten, fiel auf die Knie und knöpfte mit geschickten Fingern seine Hose auf.

Ron schloss die Augen und stöhnte, als ihre Lippen sein Glied mit Hitze und Nässe umgaben. „Oh ja, Bunny", stöhnte er. „Kümmere dich um deine leckere Karotte."

tbc

* * *

Ich hoffe, das erste Kapitel konnte euch schon so richtig fesseln… Reviews?

Auch dieses Mal gilt – all eure Reviews und meine Antworten darauf auf meiner Homepage! Falls ihr den Knopf zum klicken da unten finden solltet – was ich doch sehr hoffe… +gg+


	2. Wo du hingehörst

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Thank you for your permission, Petalsoft!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine unglaubliche Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Hier kommt nun das zweite Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 02

**Wo du hingehörst**

Harry betrat das Zelt und hörte die Geräusche von Musik und Sex, die aus dem hinteren Unterhaltungsraum des Lustschlosses kamen. Er schritt durch den Haupteingangsbereich, blieb dann stehen und überlegte, dass es für Ginny höchst peinlich wäre, wenn er jetzt in eine mögliche Szene herein platzen würde und sie in eine sexuelle Situation involviert wäre.

Deshalb verschloss er die Kristalle in der Halterung und drehte die Hand in einer Bewegung gegen den Uhrzeigersinn. Sofort erstarben die Musik und die Geräusche und er vernahm ein überraschtes Keuchen.

„Was ist los?", hörte er Ginny sagen.

Harry räusperte sich laut, um seine Anwesenheit anzukündigen. „Ähm… Hermine, Ginny… seid ihr angezogen?"

„Harry?", rief Hermine. „Du kannst herein kommen."

Er betrat das Zimmer und bemerkte, dass sich die beiden Mädchen nur auf den Polstern räkelten und Champagnergläser in den Händen hielten. Ginny sah enttäuscht zu den umgestürzten Stühlen auf dem Boden, die gerade noch pseudomenschlich gewesen und Sex gehabt hatten.

Dann bemerkte sie schließlich, dass Harry am Eingang stand und errötete. „Oh, Harry, hallo!", kicherte sie beschwipst. „Warum hast du sie ausgemacht?"

„Ron hat beinahe die Krise bekommen, weil du hier drin bist. Er denkt, dass ihr hier drin…"

„Sex habt?", vervollständigte Hermine den Satz.

Ginny rollte mit den Augen. „Oh, Bruder! Er darf also jede Nacht mit Bunny schlafen, aber ich darf nicht einmal bei einer Show zusehen? Da siehst du, was ich mir zu Hause alles gefallen lassen muss. Eine Bande von Heuchlern, das sind sie!"

„Ehrlich, Ginny, ich habe keine Bedenken, wenn du hier Spaß haben möchtest. Aber Ron… nun ja… er…"

Ginny hob die Hand und stand auf. „Ich verstehe schon, Harry. Er ist dein bester Freund und so. Aber ich habe es satt, dass mir immer vorgeschrieben wird, was ich zu tun habe!"

„Es ist dein Leben und letztendlich musst du deine Entscheidungen selbst treffen", meinte Hermine, die ebenfalls aufstand und sich erstmal festigen musste, da sie zu schwanken anfing. Sie hatte doch ein wenig mehr getrunken, als sie gedacht hatte.

Harry war sofort an ihrer Seite, schlang seinen Arm um ihre Taille und hielt sie fest. „Alles in Ordnung?", fragte er.

Hermine drehte sich in seinen Armen, drückte sich an ihn und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals. „Jetzt ist alles gut, weil du da bist", hauchte sie ihm zu.

Ginny zog sich in Richtung des Ausgangs zurück und hatte dabei ein blödes Grinsen aufgesetzt. „Tja, ich gehe mal und suche Ron. Wenigstens könnt ihr ja euren… Spaß haben." Sie spürte sofort, wenn Harry und Hermine in ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt waren und wusste, dass um sie herum dann nichts und niemand mehr existierte.

Sie wandte sich um und rannte hinaus, um ihren Bruder zu finden und ihm eine Predigt zu halten.

Harry schob Hermine zurück zu einer vergoldeten Säule und küsste sie wie verrückt, während sie ihre Beine um seine Taille schlang, damit sie über die deutliche Beule in seiner Hose reiben konnte. Er drehte den Kopf weg und presste schwer atmend seine Stirn gegen ihre. „So… du hast dich also hier anregen lassen, hm? Und all diesen riesigen Schwänzen zugesehen… ich wette, du bist jetzt schon verdammt nass."

„Ja…", war alles, was sie noch sagen konnte, ehe Harry sie wieder küsste. Seine Zunge spielte und kitzelte sie und umschlang sich mit ihrer in einem verzweifelten Tanz.

Seine Hände hoben nun ihre Beine an, mit den Fingern raffte er die Baumwolle ihres Sommerkleides zusammen und schob sie nach oben, bis er die sanfte Haut ihrer Schenkel und das seidige Material ihres Höschens spürte. Harry fuhr mit zwei Fingern unter die Seide in ihre feuchte Wärme und genoss dabei ihr Aufkeuchen in seinem Mund, während er sie weiter küsste und das Gefühl ihrer Fingernägel, die sich in seine Schulter gruben.

Ihr Kopf fiel zurück und sie stöhnte auf, während er an der weichen Haut ihres Halses knabberte und ihr Becken gegen seine geübten Finger wiegte. Seine andere Hand glitt unter ihr Höschen und umfasste eine ihrer Pobacken, um ihre Bewegungen zu steuern.

„Oh Harry", wimmerte sie, „mach's mir hart!"

Das Nächste, was sie wusste war, dass Harrys hartes Glied sie dehnte, in sie fuhr und ausfüllte, während er sie an der Säule hielt. Seine Arme griffen unter ihre Knie, hoben ihre Beine hoch und erlaubten ihm so besseren Zugang um weiter… und weiter… zu gehen.

„Oh Gott! Du bist so tief!", schrie sie. „Oh… ja!"

Harry verlor sich völlig in ihr. Er wünschte, dass das ewig andauern würde, um ihr Stöhnen und Wimmern hören und gleichzeitig spüren zu können, wie sie sich um ihn krampfte. So absolut perfekt! Er verschloss ihren Mund einmal mehr, erstickte ihrer beider Geräusche und schluckte sie, als sie erzitterten und erbebten, stöhnten und ächzten.

Härter und fester fuhr er fort, bis sie mit den Fäusten auf seinen Rücken schlug, ihr Gesicht weg drehte und unzusammenhängend schrie, da sie ihr Orgasmus mit Heftigkeit überwältigte. „Aaah!", schrie sie. „Gott! Harry!"

„Scheiße!", rief Harry aus und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich durch seine eigene Befriedigung, während sie, als er gekommen war, auch noch den letzten Tropfen aus ihm herausholte.

Er wurde langsamer, wie es auch ihre Krämpfe taten und überzog ihr gerötetes Gesicht mit leichten Küssen. „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich liebe dich so sehr", murmelte er an ihrer verschwitzten Wange.

„Ich liebe dich auch", antwortete sie und streichelte sein Gesicht.

„Verlass mich niemals", flüsterte er.

Hermine hielt sein Gesicht fest, sah ihm in die Augen und wusste, dass er sich unsicher fühlte, seit Draco abgereist war. „Niemals", sagte sie fest. „Uns gibt es für immer – uns alle drei."

Harry stellte ihre Beine vorsichtig wieder auf den Boden, entfernte sich aber nicht von ihr. „Bist du sicher?"

„Er kommt zurück", entgegnete sie und liebkoste noch immer mit den Fingern seine Wange. „Er ist nur… eifersüchtig auf Ron. Du weißt das doch."

„Er hat keinen Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein!", rief Harry sauer. „Ron ist nur ein Freund."

„Er weiß das. Aber ich glaube, dass ihn unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit mit Ron zu schaffen macht. Er fühlt sich davon ausgeschlossen."

„Tja, ich gebe die paar Freunde, die ich habe, nicht wegen ihm auf. Er verhält sich wie ein Arsch, Hermine. Er sagte, dass er mit Ron auskommen würde und dann rennt er einfach fort."

„Vielleicht braucht er nur ein wenig Zeit, um länger darüber nachzudenken. Ich weiß, dass er uns auch vermisst."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny war aus dem Zelt getreten und fand nur Tiger vor, der im Schwanenboot saß. Ron und Bunny waren nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Wohin sind sie gegangen, Tiger?", fragte sie den gut aussehenden, dunkelhaarigen jungen Mann.

Dieser hob den Arm und deutete in die Richtung, in die Ron Bunny mitgenommen hatte und grinste Ginny sexy an.

Sie stürmte mit geballten Fäusten davon. Wie konnte es Ron wagen, ihr den Spaß zu verderben und dann auch noch mit Bunny herum machen? Das nannte man wohl Doppelmoral.

Sie machte sich auf den Weg zur Rückseite des Zeltes, hörte ein Stöhnen und blieb bei dem Anblick, der sich ihr bot, wie angewurzelt stehen. Da kniete Bunny vor Ron und ihr Kopf bewegte sich vor und zurück, während er sie an ihren Häschenohren hielt und stöhnte.

„Iiiih…! Ron!", fauchte sie mit vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht.

Rons Augen flogen entsetzt auf. „Ginny!", schrie er. Er zog sich von Bunny zurück und drehte sich weg, um seine Hosen wieder hoch zu bekommen. „Was zum Teufel willst du hier?", brüllte er über die Schulter.

„Harry sagte, dass du nach mir suchst, deshalb bin ich hier, Ronald Weasley. Und was machst DU hier?", schrie sie zurück. „Du bist der größte Heuchler auf der ganzen Welt!"

Ron drehte sich zurück, die Hose wieder geschlossen, während Bunny sich auf den Rasen setzte und den Streit beobachtete. „Ja… und was zur Hölle hast du getan? Du warst diejenige im Lustschloss!", fauchte er. „Hast du versucht, den ‚Nutte des Jahres' Preis zu gewinnen?"

Ginny stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Zu deiner Information, ich habe GAR NICHTS gemacht, außer einer Show zuzusehen, was mehr ist, als du für dich behaupten kannst. Du hast nichts getan, außer einen Nutzen aus Bunny zu ziehen – und das schon die ganze Zeit seit wir hier sind."

„Einen Nutzen ziehen?", knurrte Ron wütend. „Bunny und ich haben ein gemeinsames… Liebesabenteuer. Und ich bin erwachsen, Ginny! Und ich bin ein Kerl!"

Ginnys Augen wurden groß wie Untertassen. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das gerade gesagt hast. Also, weil ich ein Mädchen bin, sind die Regeln anders? Mit wem, denkst du, tun es eigentlich die ‚Kerle'?"

Ron hielt eine Hand hoch und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich rede mit dir nicht über so etwas." Er sah zu Bunny hinunter und bot ihr seine Hand. „Komm, Bunny. Ich bringe dich zum Haus zurück." Er hob seinen Besen auf und setzte sie vor sich. „Bleib aus Schwierigkeiten heraus, Ginny."

XXXXXXXXXX

An diesem Abend, als sie zu viert am Tisch saßen, stellte Hermine fest, dass Ron und Ginny immer noch ziemlich wütend aufeinander waren. Sie schickten ständig ärgerliche Blicke über den Tisch und fauchten sich während der Unterhaltung Gemeinheiten zu.

„Das reicht jetzt, Ron", sagte Hermine schließlich entnervt. „Ginny hat nichts getan, außer zuzusehen. Es war keine große Sache. Sei gefälligst nicht so verklemmt."

„Sie ist erst fünfzehn", blaffte er zurück.

„Nächsten Monat werde ich schon sechzehn", fauchte Ginny zurück.

„Oje", lächelte Hermine, „Ginny, ich habe deinen Geburtstag völlig vergessen! Und auch noch so einen Wichtigen – du wirst sechzehn. Weißt du was? Ich denke, wir sollten einen Ball geben, deinen Sweet-Sixteen Ball!"

Die Rothaarige sah sie überrascht an. „Hermine… ich… ich meine wir… können uns keinen Ball leisten. Ich bin schon froh, wenn meine Eltern ein bescheidenes Hochzeitsfest für mich geben können."

Hermine winkte ab. „Mach dir darüber keine Gedanken. Wir halten ihn hier, in Marlston. Das ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich!"

Eine Platte fiel hinter Hermines Stuhl zu Boden und schreckte alle hoch. Sie drehten sich um und sahen Bugger dort stehen – mit einem entsetzten Ausdruck im Gesicht. Das silberne Teeservice lag auf einem Haufen zu seinen Füßen.

„Bugger? Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Hier?", sagte der Halbkobold. „Die Herrin möchte einen Ball in Marlston?"

„Nun, wir haben doch einen Ballsaal, Bugger", stellte sie fest. „Hat es in Marlston noch nie zuvor einen Ball gegeben?"

„Nicht, seit Bugger hier ist, Herrin", antwortete er. „Oh, Herrin! Es wäre ganz übel. Hexen und Zauberer laufen im Haus herum. Herumlaufen, Herrin!" Der halbe Kobold, halbe Elf rieb sich verzweifelt die Hände. „Berühren alles, sehen Orte, die sie nicht sehen sollen. Oh, Herrin, sagen Sie, dass wir keinen Ball haben werden!"

„Wir haben es schon geschafft, bestimmte Bereiche des Hauses zu sperren als wir die Gartenparty gegeben haben. Ich bin sicher, dass wir das wieder machen können", antwortete Hermine.

„Aber Gäste wären im Haus, Herrin, nicht im Garten. Sehr Besorgnis erregend…"

„Bugger", sagte Hermine fest. „Ich wünsche einen Ball zu veranstalten und daher wird es auch einen geben! Keiner wird durch unsere Sicherheitsmaßnahmen kommen! Jetzt räum auf und bereite dich darauf vor, die Einladungen zu verschicken. Wir werden die Gästeliste nach dem Essen durchgehen."

Bugger wusste, dass sich seine Herrin entschieden hatte und säuberte das Teeservice mit einem Fingerschnippen, seufzte dabei aber missbilligend.

Ron verdrehte die Augen und schaute seinen besten Freund an. „Rette mich, Harry. Ich kann Tanzveranstaltungen oder Bälle nicht leiden. Müssen wir da wirklich dabei sein?"

Ehe Harry etwas sagen konnte, mischte sich Hermine ein. „Ron, natürlich musst du das. Ginny ist deine Schwester! Deine ganze Familie wird hier sein. Alle werden da sein!" Sie wandte sich aufgeregt an ihre Freundin. „Oh, das wird einfach riesig!"

Ginny lächelte. „Bist du sicher, dass du das willst? Es hört sich nach einer Menge Umstände an…"

„Häh?", lachte Harry. „Hast du eine Ahnung, wie viele Hauselfen ihr gehören? Es macht überhaupt keine Umstände."

„Als du sagtest, dass du jeden einlädst, meintest du da auch diese Dunklen Zauberer?", erkundigte sich Ron und schob sich eine Traube in den Mund.

Hermine sah auf ihren Teller hinunter und dann zu Harry. „Nun, beim Gartenfest ist ja alles gut gelaufen. Und es ist irgendwie nett, mit beiden Seiten ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu haben. Ich denke, dass das ja auch eines von Harrys Zielen ist…"

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mach was du willst, Hermine. Aber da es Ginnys Party ist, sollte sie vielleicht entscheiden."

Alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an.

Ginny versuchte immer noch, sich an den Gedanken eines Balles ihr zu Ehren zu gewöhnen. Die Gästeliste war das Letzte, das ihr gerade im Kopf herum ging. „Na ja… ich will niemanden beleidigen oder außen vor lassen. Deshalb entscheidest du, Hermine."

Diese grinste. „Dann steht es fest. Wir laden alle ein, die wir kennen."

XXXXXXXXXX

„Sind das alle, die du einladen möchtest, Liebling?", fragte Narcissa, deren Feder über der Liste schwebte. „Das sind wirklich nicht genug für eine Party."

„Dann geben wir halt keine Party", antwortete Draco. „Nur ein Essen mit Freunden."

„Nun, ich denke, dass kleinere, intimere Treffen auch ihren eigenen Charme haben", erwiderte seine Mutter. „Ich werde die Einladungen noch heute Abend rausschicken. „Dein ‚Essen mit Freunden' findet morgen Abend statt."

„Kannst du Dursley an diesem Abend los werden?", erkundigte sich Draco hoffnungsvoll. „Er ist schrecklich peinlich."

„Aber, aber, Liebling", schalt Narcissa. „Er ist ein Verwandter von Lord Potter. Das ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste. Ich werde dennoch mit ihm reden, um sicher zu stellen, dass er sich bestens benimmt."

„Und Vater, ist er da?"

„Vielleicht. Er ist in letzter Zeit ziemlich beschäftigt, das weißt du doch, Liebling. Da er jetzt Lord Potters Kontakt zum Zaubereiministerium ist, muss er sich in die Belange einmischen, die die Familien der Dunklen Zauberer betreffen. Und die Prozesse der Todesser sind auch immer noch im Gange. Ich versuche mit ihm zu reden – wegen deines Essens…"

„Mach dir keine Mühe, Mutter. Mir wäre es eigentlich auch lieber, wenn er wo anders wäre. Er hat so eine Art, dass sich meine Freunde unbehaglich fühlen."

„Er nimmt seine Stellung eben sehr ernst", antwortete Narcissa.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco hatte Probleme mit dem Einschlafen, warf sich herum, drehte sich hin und her und griff nach Körpern, die nicht neben ihm lagen. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und warf zornig die Decke weg. „Verdammt noch mal!"

Er stellte sich vor, dass Harry und Hermine nun miteinander verschlungen waren und sich gegenseitig trösteten, während er niemanden hatte. Niemanden! Sogar dieser Blödmann Weasley wurde von Bunny warm gehalten.

Er fiel zurück auf sein Kissen, beobachtete, wie die Flammen im Kamin tanzten und fragte sich, ob er der größte lebende Idiot war, weil er gegangen war. Was zum Teufel hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Plötzlich wuchsen die Flammen enorm an, schossen hoch und erschreckten ihn. Draco setzte sich wieder auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachtkästchen lag. Er richtete ihn auf das Feuer, bereit zu reagieren, welche Teufelei ihn dort auch immer erwartete. Wer wagte es, mitten in der Nacht in sein Schlafzimmer zu flohen? Das war auch gar nicht möglich, außer…

Draco Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, als Hermine aus den Flammen trat und sich ihr langes Haar und ihr weißes Nachthemd sanft hinter ihr aufbauschten. Er warf seinen Zauberstab zurück auf das Nachtkästchen, stand schnell auf und ging durch das Zimmer zu ihr.

Sie lächelte, als sie ihn sah und hob ihre Arme, um sich umarmen zu lassen. Ihre Augen zuckten über seine nackte Gestalt und ihre Lippen öffneten sich verlangend. Wie sehr sie ihn vermisst hatte!

Draco umschlang ihren warmen Körper und hob sie von den Füßen, während er sie fest hielt. Ihre Arme legten sich um seinen Hals und ihre Lippen trafen aufeinander. Verzweifelte Küsse trafen auf erhitzte Haut und verbanden sich schließlich miteinander um sich in einem Tanz der Zungen wieder vertraut zu machen.

„Draco, ich…"

„Shhh… sag' nichts", flüsterte er, zog ihr Nachthemd von ihrer vom Feuer erwärmten Haut und warf es beiseite. Seine hungrigen Augen flogen über ihren Körper und sein Glied schwoll durch den Anblick ihrer verlockenden Kurven vor sich an.

Er nahm ihre Hände, ging rückwärts zu seinem Bett und zog sie mit sich. „Ich will dich schmecken", sagte er mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich brauche dich so sehr, Liebes."

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und legte seine Hände auf ihre Hüften. „Setz dich über mein Gesicht…"

Hermine tat, worum er sie gebeten hatte, da sie sie sich genauso nach seiner Berührung, seinem Geschmack sehnte. Sie krabbelte über ihn, um seinen Sinnesfreuden entgegen zu kommen und keuchte vor Freude auf, als seine geübten Lippen anfingen, an ihrer Klitoris zu knabbern und sie in den Mund zu saugen. Seine heiße Zunge leckte über ihre weiche, empfindliche Haut und seine Finger suchten den Eintritt in ihre beiden Öffnungen.

Sie fasste nach seiner Erektion, senkte ihren Kopf darüber und schmeckte die salzige Flüssigkeit, die auf seiner Spitze glänzte und nach ihrer Aufmerksamkeit bettelte. Ihre Hand legte sich um die ganze Länge und ihr Mund arbeitete wie magisch, während ihre Zunge über die sanfte Haut strich. Sie verteilte Küsse über seine Schenkel, vergrub den Kopf tief zwischen seinen Beinen um die Hoden zu küssen, zu lecken und liebte dabei, wie er sich wand – jedes Mal, wenn sie das tat.

Er brummte vor Genuss und bearbeitete ihren Kitzler, bewegte seine Finger hinein und heraus und drückte dann auf die schwammige Haut tief in ihr. Hermine stöhnte, packte seine Beine und keuchte, als sie ihr Orgasmus überfiel.

„Mmm… ja, ich liebe es, wenn du über meinem Gesicht kommst", murmelte Draco. Er machte die Zunge steif und versenkte sie tief ihr, spürte ihre Kontraktionen und leckte die fließenden Säfte auf.

Aber Hermine wollte ihn unbedingt in sich spüren, stieg daher von seinem Gesicht, was ihn zuerst enttäuschte, bis ihm klar wurde, was sie vorhatte.

Hermine drehte sich herum und positionierte seinen Penis an ihrer Öffnung und senkte sich, ohne Zeit zu verlieren, auf ihn herab und umgab ihn mit ihrer heißen, feuchten Höhle, die immer noch zuckte.

Draco seufzte ekstatisch. Noch nie hatte er so lange Zeit ohne Sex verbracht und nun fühlte er sich wie im Himmel. Seine Hände fanden wieder ihre Hüften und er half ihr dabei, sich zu bewegen und ihren Orgasmus noch auszudehnen.

Hermine ritt sinnlich auf ihm, hielt die Augen halb geschlossen und warf rollend den Kopf zurück. Ihr langes Haar fiel nach unten auf seine Schenkel und Draco fühlte sich, als würde er von einer alten heidnischen Göttin geliebt, hinter der das Feuer brannte, dabei ihre Silhouette erhellte und alles wie einen Traum erscheinen ließ.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie diesen sinnlichen Tanz beibehielten – seine Augen konnten einfach nicht genug von ihr bekommen. Eine Hand glitt über ihren Körper, ihren Bauch, ihre Brüste und über ihren Hals und die Lippen, wo sie dann seine Fingerspitzen küsste und daran saugte. Dann wanderte seine Hand wieder tiefer, während er weiterhin in sie stieß und stieß und niemals mehr aufhören wollte.

Seine Finger kreisten um ihren Bauch, zu ihren kastanienbraunen Löckchen hinunter und tippten leicht auf ihr geschwollenes Organ. Ihre Hände packten seine Oberarme und drücken sie fest, während sie einen weiteren Höhepunkt erreichte. Sie erschauerte, zitterte und rang nach Luft.

Dann setzte sich Draco auf – immer noch mit ihrer pochenden Körpermitte verbunden und küsste sie innig. Seine Hände vergruben sich in ihrem Haar und pressten sie an sich. Sie waren eins in ihrer Bedürftigkeit.

Draco drehte sich mit ihr in der Absicht, sie unter sich zu legen um die Kontrolle zu übernehmen und noch härter in sie stoßen zu können.

Als er sie auf den Rücken gelegt hatte, erwachte das Feuer wieder zum Leben und lenkte beide ab. Draco setzte sich neben Hermine und beide beobachteten, wie Harry, bekleidet nur mit einer schwarzen Pyjamahose, hindurch kam. Seine Sommerbräune ließ seine Brust wunderschön erscheinen und beide waren aufgeregt, dass er sich ihnen anschließen würde.

Er stand im Raum und starrte sie an.

„Harry?", sagte Hermine und fragte sich, warum er einfach nur da stand.

Er bewegte seine Hand und sie fiel sofort in tiefen Schlaf und lag schlaff neben dem Blonden.

„Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Draco irritiert. „Du weißt, dass ihr das nicht gefallen wird."

Harry ging langsam zum Bett und sah ihn genau an. „Ich bin gekommen, um sie nach Hause zu holen."

Er lehnte sich über Draco und griff nach Hermines schlafender Gestalt. Draco packte seinen Arm, um ihn aufzuhalten. „Verdammt, lass das!"

Sie waren sich nah, so nah, dass sie die Körperwärme des anderen spüren konnten. Beide atmeten schwer und Harry konnte sehen, dass Dracos glänzendes Glied bisher noch nicht völlig befriedigt war. Aber er konnte nicht…

„Nimm deine Hand weg von mir", stieß er heraus.

Dracos Herz schlug wie wild. Er hatte keine Ahnung, warum sein Freund wütend auf ihn war. „Nein", sagte er. „Lass sie hier."

Harrys entschlossenes Gesicht drehte sich nun völlig zu seinem Freund und man sah, dass Lust mit Zorn kämpfte. Warum musste Draco auch nur so umwerfend sexy sein? Sein freier Arm kam nach oben, packte seinen Hinterkopf und zog grob an dessen Haar.

Draco Mund ging kapitulierend auf und er keuchte: „Harry…"

Dieser konnte sich nicht helfen. Er presste seinen Mund auf Dracos, schmeckte und saugte an seinen Lippen und seine andere Hand griff nach dem steifen Penis, der immer noch feucht von Hermine war. Er bewegte die Hand und fuhr mit dem Daumen über die Spitze, während er Draco innig küsste, sein Haar hielt und so sicherstellte, dass er ihm nicht auskam.

Draco bäumte sich auf, ließ sich wieder fallen und gab sich ihm völlig hin. Er konnte einfach nicht anders. Er brauchte sie beide, Hermines sanfte Weichheit und Harrys dunkle Dominanz. Gott! Seine Hüften hoben sich von der Matratze und sein Rücken bog sich zurück, während Harry ihn immer näher an die Schwelle des Glücks brachte…

Und dann aufhörte. Harrys Hand ließ Dracos Penis los und er zog die Lippen fort, doch seine Faust blieb in das Haar des Blonden vergraben.

Draco sah ihn geschockt an. Wie konnte er einfach so aufhören? So… grausam.

Harrys Gesicht entfernte sich nur ein paar Zentimeter und seine Hand schüttelte Dracos Kopf mit Nachdruck. Dann knurrte er: „Du hast uns verlassen!"

Dracos lustverhangener Verstand konnte nicht begreifen, dass der Ärger bei Harry nun wohl über das Verlangen gewann. Er konnte noch gar nicht an eine Antwort denken, als sich Harry auch schon streckte und Hermine auf seine Arme nahm.

Er stand neben dem Bett und hielt Hermine schlaffe Gestalt, während ihre Arme und ihr Haar nach unten fielen. „Wenn du mich willst… oder sie… dann komm nach Hause – wo du hingehörst."

Er wandte sich ab und ging mit Hermine zurück in die Flammen.

In dem Moment, in dem sie verschwunden waren, hüpfte Draco vom Bett und fühlte sich von dem Verlust völlig niedergeschmettert. Als er versuchte, ebenfalls in das Feuer zu treten, war dort nichts außer Hitze und er sprang rasch zurück.

„Scheiße!", schrie er und schlug mit der Faust auf den Kaminsims, was seine Knöchel schmerzen und bluten ließ. Aber dieser Schmerz war nichts gegen den in seinem Herz. Merlin! Er brauchte diese beiden! Nichts, was er je in seinem Leben erlebt hatte, kam dem nahe, was er mit Harry und Hermine hatte und ihm wurde bewusst, dass das Schicksal eine wirklich mächtige Sache war.

Es war ihm klar, dass Harry den offenen Kamin sofort, nachdem er hinaus getreten war, geschlossen haben musste, damit er auf dem langen Weg nach Marlston zurück kommen musste. Man konnte keinen offenen Floh dort einrichten, denn das war eine der vielen Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in dieser Festung. Das konnte nur von einem Marlston selbst gemacht werden.

Draco sah zu Boden und entdeckte Hermines Nachthemd. Er hob es auf und krabbelte zurück in sein Bett. Den Stoff an die Nase haltend, nahm er ihren Duft auf und Tränen rollten ihm aus den Augenwinkeln.

tbc

* * *

Na, habt ihr Mitleid mit dem armen Draco? Wie wird Hermine reagieren? Und es wird also einen Ball geben… was haltet ihr davon? Reviews?


	3. Unterschiedliche Ansichten

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Thank you for your permission, Petalsoft!

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine unglaubliche Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Und schon geht es weiter. In diesem Kapitel trefft ihr ein paar alte Bekannte… und jemand macht einen ersten Schritt, um auf den anderen zuzugehen… ob es gelingt?

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 03

**Unterschiedliche Ansichten **

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen in einem leeren Bett. Er rollte sich herum und bemerkte, dass die Tür zum Balkon offen stand. Er stand auf, ging nach draußen und fand Hermine dort, die in den Garten starrte.

Er stellte sich hinter sie, fuhr mit den Fingern an ihrem Hals hinab und schob ihre Haare zur Seite, damit er an ihrer weichen Haut knabbern konnte. „Du bist wütend auf mich."

„Nein, nur enttäuscht", antwortete sie, zeigte aber keinerlei Reaktion auf seine Aufmerksamkeiten.

„Das ist genauso schlimm", sagte er, schlang einen Arm um ihre Taille und zog sie leicht an sich. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich schlafen geschickt habe. Ich wusste, dass du mit mir streiten würdest, ich wollte dich aber so schnell als möglich wieder zurück bringen."

Sie befreite sich aus seinen Armen und drehte sich mit blitzenden Augen um. „Du hast Recht, ich hätte mit dir gestritten! Es ist mein Recht zu sagen, was mir im Kopf herum geht und wie konntest du es nur wagen, mir das weg zu nehmen? Sind deine Gefühle die Einzigen, die in dieser Beziehung wichtig sind?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht."

„Nein? Tja, du hast aber nicht an Dracos gedacht und natürlich lässt du auch meine nicht zu!"

„Was meinst du denn damit? Du sagst doch klar, was du willst, und das sogar ziemlich laut, um ehrlich zu sein."

Hermine warf die Hände hoch. „Ach! Du bringst mich zur Verzweiflung, Harry!" Sie lief ein paar Schritte zur Schlafzimmertür, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Geh zu ihm. Bring alles wieder in Ordnung. Ihr seid beide unglücklich und du machst mich auch traurig. Warum kannst du ihm nicht die Bestätigung geben, die er braucht? Was ist daran so schwer?"

„Weil ich es gar nicht tun müsste. Ich habe ihm schon unzählige Male gesagt, was ich für ihn empfinde und er braucht immer noch mehr. Es ist, als würde er mir nicht glauben. Er verhält sich wie ein verdammtes Kind."

„Genau wie du! Wenn es wieder um Gefühlssachen geht und du zu beweisen versuchst, dass du Recht hast, dich dabei aber wie ein Arsch verhältst, wird uns das irgendwann nur auseinander reißen. Es geht hier um Kompromisse, Harry. Gib ihm, was er braucht, auch wenn du denkst, dass er es nicht nötig hat. Das tut man für Menschen, die man liebt."

Harry holte tief Luft und lehnte sich an das Balkongeländer. „Warum kann ich mich nur nicht so wortgewandt wie du ausdrücken?" Er sah sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln an. „Du hast natürlich Recht. Wie immer."

„Also gehst du zu ihm?"

Er seufzte und dachte nach. „Ich schreibe ihm und schicke es ihm mit der Einladung zu Ginnys Ball."

„Und warum gehst du nicht selbst zu ihm?"

„Wie du schon gesagt hast, es ist ein Kompromiss. Ich gebe ein Stück nach, aber er muss das auch tun."

Hermine verdrehte die Augen. „Dickkopf!" Sie lief ins Schlafzimmer und unter die Dusche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Eine Stunde, ehe Dracos Gäste ankommen sollten, rauschte Narcissa in den Salon und unterbrach Dracos Konzentration beim Lesen.

„Draco, Liebling, eine Eule ist gerade angekommen", verkündete sie.

„Jeden Tag kommen Eulen an", sagte er stirnrunzelnd.

„Ja, aber diese könnte etwas sein, das dich interessiert."

„Und?"

„Eine Einladung, mein Lieber, aus Marlston. Es wird ein Ball für das Weasley-Mädchen gegeben, ein Geburtstagsball."

Dracos Stirnrunzeln wurde tiefer. „Oh, fantastisch. Noch mehr Ehren für die Weasleys. Vielleicht sollte ein Feiertag für Zauberer ernannt werden. Weasley Tag! Wir könnten alle unsere Haare rot färben und uns in abgetragene Kleidung werfen."

„Na, komm schon, Draco", schalt Narcissa. „Du bist schon völlig abgestumpft. Der Ball in Marlston wird eine große Sache sein und… vielleicht sogar eine gute Gelegenheit, um deine Beziehungen wieder zu kitten."

„Mutter, bitte", spottete Draco.

„Oh, das hätte ich beinahe vergessen. Das ist auch noch für dich angekommen", lächelte Narcissa und hielt eine Rolle mit dem Siegel von Lord Potter hoch.

Draco sprang auf, griff danach und riss sie ihr aus der Hand. „Warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?" Er schaute auf den Absender. Sie war an ihn adressiert und in Harrys Handschrift. Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich erwartungsvoll und er brach sofort das Siegel und entrollte das Pergament.

„Dann lass ich dich mal in Ruhe", meinte seine Mutter abschließend und ging lächelnd zur Tür hinaus.

Draco setzte sich wieder in seinen Sessel und starrte gebannt auf das Schriftstück.

„_Lieber Draco,_

_mein Auftritt heute Nacht tut mir leid und nicht nur deswegen, weil Hermine für das, was ich getan habe, wütend auf mich ist – was sie ziemlich deutlich zeigt, nebenbei bemerkt. Fakt ist, dass es mir leid tut, das ich nicht etwas einfühlsamer mit deinen Gefühlen umgegangen bin, was Ron angeht. _

_Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn du einen Freund hättest, den ich nicht leiden könnte. Ich schätze, es wäre für mich auch nicht gerade die angenehmste Sache. Und doch bin ich nicht sicher, ob ich einfach so gehen würde._

_Aber ich versuche nicht mehr zu denken, dass ich im Recht bin und ich hoffe, du machst das Gleiche. _

_Entscheidend ist, dass ich dich vermisse, wir beide vermissen dich – sehr. Ich bin echt scheiße im Entschuldigungen finden. Hermine und du seid viel besser mit Worten als ich es je sein werde. Aber du solltest wissen, dass ich dich liebe und bei mir brauche. _

_Komm zum Ball. Sogar deine Freunde sind mit eingeladen, daher solltest du dich nicht allzu sehr von den Weasleys umzingelt fühlen. Ich will, dass wir drei wieder zusammen sind – so wie es sein sollte. _

_Aber zähl nicht darauf, wieder gehen zu können. Du wirst bleiben – und wenn ich dich an das Bett ketten müsste. Das wäre sogar nicht mal eine schlechte Idee…_

_In Liebe, Harry"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Narcissa besah sich den aufwändig gedeckten, langen Esstisch und war stolz auf ihr wertvolles chinesisches Familienporzellan samt Gläsern. Ihre einzige Enttäuschung an diesem Abend war Dudleys Verhalten. Kurz bevor die Gäste ankamen, kündigte er an, dass er mit seinen eigenen Freunden auswärts essen würde und zog ab, indem er die Auffahrt in seinem neuen, schwarzen Sportwagen hinunter raste. Sie nahm an, dass der Muggeljunge nicht von Dracos Freunden umgeben sein wollte und sich dachte, dass sie nichts gemeinsam haben würden.

Natürlich wusste sie nichts von der früheren Unterhaltung zwischen Dudley und und ihrem Sohn.

Draco hatte an die Tür geklopft und sie aufgesperrt, als der Muggel nicht antwortete. Er fand ihn auf dem Bett liegend und mit einem Kopfhörer in den Ohren. Als Dudley die Augen öffnete, setzte er sich auf und zog die Stöpsel heraus.

„Was zum Teufel willst du?", knurrte er.

„Womit bekomme ich dich heute Abend los? Ich will dich nicht bei meinen Freunden haben", fragte Draco kühl.

„Du denkst, dass ich bei deinen freakigen Freunden sein will? Ein Haufen von Schwanz lutschenden…"

„Es reicht", bellte Draco. „Nenn deinen Preis."

Dudley grinste ihn höhnisch an und überdachte das Angebot. „Wie viel hast du?"

Draco zog einen Beutel mit Goldmünzen heraus und warf ihn in Dudleys Hand. „Genug?"

Dieser öffnete ihn und schüttete ihn in seine Hand. „Soll das alles sein?"

Draco starrte ihn finster an und zog noch einen Beutel Gold heraus. „Fordere dein Glück nicht heraus, Dursley", sagte er und warf ihn ihm hin.

So saß er jetzt mit seinen Freunden zusammen und war zufrieden mit der Gesellschaft, die er hatte – von einer abgesehen. Sein Vater war, kurz bevor sie sich hinsetzen wollten, aufgetaucht und das änderte die Atmosphäre von entspannter Frivolität zu vorsichtiger Höflichkeit.

Lucius Malfoy saß an einem Ende des langen Tisches und seine Frau am anderen. Draco saß fast in der Mitte, damit er sich mit den meisten Leuten unterhalten konnte. Die Gäste bestanden aus seinen Freunden aus Slytherin: Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Vincent Crabbe, Theodore Nott und Pansy Parkinson, die nicht eingeladen, aber als Theodores Gast gekommen war. Offenbar hatten sie einen großen Teil des Sommers zusammen verbracht.

Es gab noch einen Gast, den Blaise mitgebracht hatte, einen zwanzigjährigen Zauberer aus Russland. Er hieß Demetrius Baranov, sah ziemlich gut aus und zog während des Essens öfters die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Als alle Platz genommen hatten, grüßte Lucius jeden Gast mit Namen, da er die langjährigen Freunde von Draco alle kannte. Als sein Blick auf das unbekannte Gesicht fiel, fragte er: „Und Sie sind?"

Blaise schaltete sich schnell ein. „Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Malfoy. Ich habe vergessen, Ihnen meinen Freund vorzustellen. Dies ist Graf Demetrius Baranov. Demetrius, das ist Mr. Lucius Malfoy."

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen, Sie kennen zu lernen, Mr. Malfoy", grüßte Demetrius mit einem Nicken. „Ich hatte schon die Freude, Ihre reizende Frau kennen zu lernen, als ich angekommen bin. Ihr Haus ist umwerfend."

Lucius musterte den jungen Mann sorgfältig und die Zahnräder in seinem Kopf ratterten. „Baranov…", murmelte er. „Hört sich bekannt an, doch… nicht in letzter Zeit."

„Ich bin nach Durmstrang gegangen, Sir, und hatte in den letzten Jahren nicht viel Zeit zu reisen. Vielleicht kannten sie meinen Vater, Graf Mikhail Baranov?"

Lucius warf Demetrius weiterhin einen analysierenden Blick zu. „Ich kannte ihn nicht persönlich. Aber ich weiß von ihm. Ich nehme an, dass er nicht mehr lebt, wenn Sie jetzt seinen Titel tragen?"

„Ja, Sir, er ist letzten Winter an einer Krankheit gestorben", antwortete Demetrius und sah kurz zu Boden.

„Wie traurig", erwiderte Lucius fast automatisch.

Das Dinner lief weiter und die Freunde taten ihr Bestes, um die interessantesten Dinge aus ihren Sommerferien zu erzählen. Aber Draco wusste, dass die Anwesenheit seines Vaters allen einen Dämpfer aufgesetzt hatte. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dieser früh gehen würde, damit der Abend nicht ein völliger Schlag ins Wasser wäre.

„Also, Graf Baranov", sagte Narcissa, die spürte, dass sich einer der Gäste von den Erzählungen über Hogwarts ausgeschlossen fühlte, „was machen Sie nun, da sie die Schule abgeschlossen haben?"

„Neben der Leitung aller Besitztümer der Baranovs, verbringe ich die meiste Freizeit mit Nachforschungen, Mrs. Malfoy", antwortete Demetrius.

„Oh? Und was erforschen Sie?"

„Demetrius ist ein Historiker", erwiderte Blaise für ihn. „Er ist vor allem an der Geschichte von Dunklen Zaubererfamilien interessiert, natürlich von seiner eigenen abgesehen."

„Stimmt das?", fragte Narcissa interessiert nach.

Demetrius nickte. „Ja, Madam. Tatsächlich habe ich Blaise gebeten, mich heute Abend hierher mitzunehmen, in der Hoffnung, dass sich eine Gelegenheit ergibt, mit Ihnen und Ihrer Familie zu sprechen."

Narcissa lächelte. „Wie wunderbar, und das, obwohl das Geschlecht der Malfoys schriftlich doch so gut dokumentiert ist. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihnen mehr als das, was Sie höchstwahrscheinlich schon in Büchern gelesen haben, erzählen kann. Wenn Sie bisher noch keine entdeckt haben, haben wir vielleicht ein paar Pergamente in der Bibliothek, die Sie bei Gelegenheit durchsehen könnten."

„Ich fand wirklich schon einige Informationen über die Abstammung der Malfoys. Aber ich habe viele Fragen, die die Familie Marlston betreffen."

Im Speisezimmer wurde es schlagartig still und alle Gesichter drehten sich zu dem Neuen.

„Blaise erwähnte, dass Draco Malfoy der dritte Teil der derzeitigen Triade zusammen mit Lady Marlston und Lord Potter ist. Ich hoffte, dass ich vielleicht ein paar Antworten bekomme, und zwar auf Sachen, die ich sonderbar fand. Jedes Mal, wenn ich glaubte, dass ich etwas durch meine Nachforschungen der Geschichte von Marlston herausgefunden hatte, entpuppte es sich als eine Sackgasse."

Narcissa sah Draco an, der Demetrius misstrauisch beäugte. Sie wusste natürlich, dass Marlston ein Gesprächsthema war, dass völlig tabu war, jedenfalls was Draco anbelangte. Ihr Sohn hatte sich nicht einmal ihr anvertraut, was die vielen Mysterien von Marlston anging. Lucius wusste wahrscheinlich mehr als sie, aber wie viel, konnte sie nicht sagen.

Lucius brach das Schweigen. „Vielleicht gibt es einen guten Grund für diese ‚Sackgassen', Graf Baranov."

„Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach Klatschgeschichten, Mr. Malfoy", antwortete Demetrius. „Es geht um kleine Dinge wie Geburts- und Todestage und auch Heiratsurkunden. Immer wenn ich etwas finde und der Name Marlston darauf steht, ist die Schrift verwischt oder die Rolle beschädigt. Ich weiß, dass der Name beinahe fünfzehnhundert Jahre zurückgeht, aber es gibt nicht einen Friedhof, wo ein Marlston begraben ist."

„Nein, natürlich nicht", schaltete sich nun Draco ein. „Die Familie hat ihre eigene Gruft auf den Ländereien von Marlston. Sie ist nicht öffentlich zugänglich – genauso wenig wie Marlston selbst."

„Oh… verstehe", erwiderte Demetrius enttäuscht. „Aber, vielleicht könnte ich später etwas von deiner Zeit beanspruchen, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, Draco."

„Es macht mir aber etwas aus", antwortete der Blonde fest. „Wissen kann gefährlich sein, Graf Baranov. Und wenn es um Marlston geht, dann kann Wissen sogar… fatal sein."

XXXXXXXXXX

Zu jedermanns Erleichterung entschuldigte sich Lucius sofort nach dem Essen und gab vor, dass er noch Geschäftliches in seinem Arbeitszimmer zu erledigen hätte. Draco und seine Gäste gingen nach draußen in den Garten, um die Nachtluft zu genießen und um ungehindert miteinander reden konnten.

Draco setzte sich auf eine Bank und beobachtete seine Freunde, die lachten und sich unterhielten, während sich seine Gedanken um Harrys Brief drehten. Er war insgeheim außer sich vor Freude, dass Harry den ersten Schritt gemacht hatte, auch wenn Hermine ganz sicher ihre Hände darin hatte. Egal. Draco hatte vor, seinen Drang zu unterdrücken, sofort nach Marlston zu laufen. Stattdessen würde er bis zum Ball warten. Harry sollte ruhig ein wenig länger leiden.

Blaise kam, setzte sich neben ihn und bot ihm eine Zigarette an.

Draco rauchte nur selten und niemals bei Hermine und Harry, da beide den Geruch hassten. Er zuckte mit den Achseln, nahm das Angebot an und wartete kurz, bis Blaise sie mit seinem Zauberstab anzündete.

Einen entspannenden Zug nehmend, erkundigte er sich: „Also, was ist mit dem hübschen Wichtigtuer? Vögelst du mit ihm?"

Beide beobachteten Demetrius, der bei Theodore Nott und Pansy stand und über etwas redete, dass sie offenbar alle amüsierte. Pansy hing an Teddy und kreischte ihr Lachen in dessen Ohr.

Blaise lächelte. „Nein."

Draco sah ihn an, als wüsste er es besser.

„Ernsthaft, das tu ich nicht", behauptete Blaise wieder.

„Dann hoffst du, dass du ihn bald vögeln kannst", stellte Draco fest. „Du vergisst wohl, wie gut ich dich kenne."

Blaise zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe hie und da ein paar Andeutungen fallen gelassen. Aber er scheint nur an den Damen interessiert zu sein."

„Was machst du dann mit ihm?"

„Eigentlich habe ich darüber nachgedacht, seine Schwester zu umwerben", erklärte Blaise. „Meine Mutter kennt ihre Familie und hat ein Kennen lernen arrangiert."

„Und?"

„Und sie war nicht mein Typ. Viel zu prüde. Ich finde ihren Bruder viel interessanter. Wir wurden Freunde – irgendwie."

„Und was ist mit der Werbung um Mädchen, die du noch gar nicht kennst?"

Blaise warf Draco einen Blick zu. „Nicht bei jedem von uns ist die Zukunft schon so festgelegt wie bei dir. Ich bin der letzte meines Geschlechts, daher ist der auf mir lastende Druck doppelt so groß, eine passende Frau zu finden. Ist dir klar, wie schwer es ist, eine Reinblütige zu finden, die noch keinen Sex mit all deinen Freunden gehabt hat?"

Beide sahen Pansy an und lachten. Sie hörte ihr Gelächter und starrte sie an, da sie annahm, dass über sie gesprochen wurde. Sie packte Teddys Arm und streckte ihre Mopsnase in die Luft.

„Wenn du eine passende, familienfreundliche Hexe findest, ist sie entweder eine Nutte oder prüde", fuhr Blaise fort. „Daher musste ich mein Suchgebiet ausweiten – in andere Länder. Da der Krieg nun vorüber ist, denkt jeder über seine Zukunft nach. A propos – warum bist du nicht glücklich und nackt bei deinen Lovern und planst eure Eigene? Ich war ziemlich überrascht, deine Einladung für heute Abend zu bekommen."

„Ich habe mich entschieden, meine Eltern noch zu besuchen, ehe das neue Schuljahr anfängt", antwortete Draco mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Ärger im Paradies?"

„Eher Weasleys im Paradies", murmelte Draco.

„Weasleys?" Blaise lachte. „Du meinst, dass sie gerade in Marlston zu Besuch sind?"

Dracos angewiderter Blick war die ganze Antwort, die Blaise brauchte.

Er dachte, dass es weise wäre, das Thema zu wechseln. „Ich habe gehört, dass Snape nicht zurück nach Hogwarts kommt. Ich frage mich, wer unser neuer Hauslehrer wird."

Der Blonde schüttelte den Kopf, rauchte und dachte über Marlston nach. „Keine Ahnung", murmelte er.

„Man sagt, dass Snape niemals in der Schlacht gekämpft habe, sondern dass er einfach weg ist. Denkst du, dass er ein Feigling geworden ist?"

Draco zuckte nur mit den Achseln und hoffte, dass Blaise das Thema Snape fallen lassen würde.

Aber Blaise war nun schon jahrelang sein bester Freund. Er merkte, dass dieser etwas verbarg. „Du weißt etwas darüber, nicht wahr?"

Draco sah ihn an. „Auch wenn ich das täte, ist es unmöglich, dir das zu erzählen. Tut mir Leid."

„Lord Potter hat ihn umgebracht, oder?", fragte Blaise weiter und seine Augen blitzten vor Aufregung. „Er hat Snape immer gehasst."

„Nein, Harry hat ihn nicht umgebracht", kam die Antwort. „Er ist nicht tot, kommt aber auch nicht zurück. Das ist alles, was ich dir erzählen werde. Hör auf, Fragen darüber zu stellen."

Blaise senkte die Stimme. „Dann ist er in den Kerkern von Marlston, stimmt's?"

„Blaise…", warnte Draco.

Dieser hob geschlagen die Hand. „Entschuldige. Keine weiteren Fragen mehr."

In diesem Moment eilte ein Hauself zu ihrer Gruppe herüber. Er blieb neben Demetrius stehen und räusperte sich, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Demetrius sah den Elf an. „Ja?"

„Master Lucius Malfoy bittet um Ihre Anwesenheit in seinem Arbeitszimmer, Sir", verkündete er.

Demetrius nickte und folgte dem Elf zurück zum Haus.

„Was hältst du denn davon?", fragte Blaise, der ein wenig besorgt um seinen neuen Freund war.

„Ich habe wirklich keine Ahnung", antwortete Draco lässig. Er sah seinen Freund an und grinste. „Vielleicht findet ihn mein Vater auch gut aussehend."

Blaise lachte halbherzig, da er sich dafür verantwortlich fühlte, Demetrius hierher gebracht zu haben.

„Also, gehst du zum Ball der Weasleys?", wollte Draco wissen.

Blaise warf ihm einen merkwürdigen Blick zu. „Haben wir eine andere Wahl? Eine Einladung aus Marlston ist nichts, dass man einfach so ignorieren kann. Sogar meine Mutter beendet ihren Urlaub, um dort sein zu können. Sicher bist du auch da, oder?"

„Ja, ich werde dort sein."

XXXXXXXXXX

Demetrius Baranov stand wartend vor der Tür des Arbeitszimmers, als sie sich von selbst langsam öffnete. Er trat hinein und erblickte die imposante Gestalt von Lucius Malfoy sitzend hinter seinem Schreibtisch, wo er konzentriert ein großes Buch durchsah. Der markante Blonde sah von seiner Arbeit nicht einmal hoch, auch wenn er genau wusste, dass sich Demetrius im Zimmer befand.

Vor Lucius Schreibtisch standen zwei Plüschsessel und Demetrius setzte sich in den, der näher stand. Die Kaminuhr tickte laut, während er darauf wartete, dass Lucius etwas sagte. Als einige Minuten vergangen waren, schlug der Mann das Buch zu und öffnete ein Weiteres, in welchem er mit dem Finger eine lange Reihe hinunter fuhr.

Demetrius seufzte und war der Meinung, dass dieses Benehmen schon hart an der Grenze zur Unhöflichkeit war. „Sir? Gibt es etwas, dass Sie von mir möchten?", fragte er schließlich, da er zurück zu den anderen wollte.

„Merkwürdig", murmelte Lucius und fuhr mit seiner Suche fort.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber was ist merkwürdig?"

Endlich hob Lucius den Kopf und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. „Ich habe alle Dokumente durchsucht und in keinem steht ihr Familienname."

Demetrius kniff verwirrt die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass meine Familie existiert, Sir. Die Baranovs…"

„Sie verstehen mich falsch", unterbrach Lucius. „Ihre Existenz steht nicht in Frage. Allerdings Ihre Loyalität tut es."

„Sir?"

„Ihre Familie stammt doch von Dunklen Zauberern ab?"

„Ja Sir, das stimmt."

„Und doch hat bisher kein Mitglied der Baranov Familie einen Eid an Lord Potter geleistet. Er hat seit Ende des Krieges drei Empfangstage abgehalten. Von nah und fern sind Dunkle Zauberer gekommen und haben ihm Gehorsam geschworen. Allerdings… haben Sie noch nicht daran gedacht, zu Ihrem neuen Lord zu gehen?"

„Mein Vater ist im letzten Winter verstorben und…"

„Ich will Ihre Entschuldigungen nicht hören!", donnerte Lucius. „Sie hatten keine Zeit, zu Lord Potter zu kommen, aber doch genug, um über Marlston Nachforschungen anzustellen." Er stand auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum.

Demetrius stand ebenfalls auf, besorgt, was geschehen würde. „Sir, ich hatte vor zu gehen, aber…"

„Verstehen Sie nicht", grinste Lucius höhnisch, „dass ich alles mit Ihnen machen könnte – alles was ich möchte – und Sie nirgendwo Zuflucht finden würden? Die Hellen Zauberer würden Ihnen nicht helfen und die Dunklen fallen jetzt unter die Gesetze von Lord Potter. Und da Sie ihm noch keinen Gehorsam geschworen haben, macht Sie das zu einem Rebellen. Dem Dunklen Lord ist das eigentlich ziemlich egal, doch er beschützt diejenigen, die ihm einen Eid geschworen haben. Doch Rebellen mag er überhaupt nicht."

„Ich bin kein Rebell!", beharrte Demetrius.

Lucius trat näher an ihn heran. „Ihre Mutter… Ihre Schwester… sind beide Freiwild. Jeder Dunkle Zauberer kann mit ihnen machen, was er will und Lord Potter würde nicht einschreiten. Er beschützt keine Dunklen Rebellen."

„Nein!", fauchte Demetrius zurück. „Lassen Sie sie aus dem Spiel! Ich lege diesen Eid ab. Sagen Sie mir wann und wo und ich werde dort sein!"

Lucius war belustigt, er liebte die Machtposition, die er innehatte. Normalerweise genoss er es, Rebellen zu quälen und im Moment befanden sich drei davon in seinen Kerkern, auch wenn er Lord Potter diese bestimmte Neigung noch nicht mitgeteilt hatte. Dieser sagte einfach: „Du kümmerst dich darum, Lucius."

Und das tat er.

Bei diesem speziellen Rebellen waren Lucius allerdings die Hände gebunden.

„Zum Glück für Sie", fuhr er fort, „sind Sie heute Abend ein Gast meines Hauses. Folglich werden Sie keine Bestrafung erhalten. Dennoch müssen Sie mit Ihrer Familie zu dem Ball in Marlston kommen, wo Sie auf gebeugtem Knie um Lord Potters Vergebung bitten werden. Es liegt dann an ihm, ob er die Baranovs akzeptiert. Bis dahin würde ich mich unauffällig verhalten, wenn ich Sie wäre."

Demetrius sah erleichtert zur Seite. „Ich verstehe."

„Sie dürfen gehen", sagte Lucius. „Genießen Sie jetzt den Rest des Abends, Graf Baranov."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Demetrius ging rasch hinaus.

Lucius wollte gerade zu seinem Schreibtisch zurückkehren, als Pansy Parkinson durch die Fenstertüren von draußen herein kam.

„Miss Parkinson", sagte Lucius. „Haben Sie sich verlaufen?"

„Ich…", stotterte Pansy nervös. Sie blickte auf die offene Tür, durch die Demetrius gerade gegangen war und ging schnell dorthin, um sie zu schließen. Dann drehte sie sich zu Lucius um und schaute ihn an. „Mr. Malfoy, ich muss mit Ihnen reden."

„Das tun Sie ja schon", antwortete Lucius und hoffte, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde.

Pansy war ein Nervenbündel, als sie langsam näher kam. „Wissen Sie, Mr. Malfoy, nächsten Monat ist die Verhandlung meines Vaters."

„Ja, das ist mir bewusst."

„Meine Mutter und ich… wir haben gehofft, dass es Ihnen vielleicht möglich wäre, ein gutes Wort für ihn einzulegen. Verstehen Sie, ich habe in der Schlacht nicht gekämpft und so keine Chance gehabt, eine Begnadigung für ihn zu bekommen, wie sie die anderen bei ihren Familien erhalten haben. Ich möchte genau wie sie nur eine Chance, ihn zu bekehren. Bitte, Mr. Malfoy, können Sie uns helfen? Es ist… schwierig ohne ihn zu Hause."

Lucius betrachtete sie. „Ja, und ich nehme an, dass Ihre Chance auf eine gute Heirat gen Null tendiert."

Pansy sah zu Boden. Sie hatte erwartet, dass Lucius Malfoy sie kritisieren würde, aber das machte ihr nichts aus. Sie musste versuchen, das, was vom Namen ihrer Familie noch übrig war, wieder herzustellen.

„Diese Begnadigungen gewährte Lord Potter seinen Anhängern für die Loyalität und die Dienste in der Schlacht."

„Ich habe auch einen Eid an Lord Potter geschworen", sagte Pansy beharrlich.

„Ja, nachdem Sie versucht haben, Lady Marlston zu töten. Das hat Sie beim Dunklen Lord wirklich nicht gerade beliebt gemacht, meine Liebe."

„Aber sie hat mir vergeben. Wir hatten eine Waffenruhe, ein Übereinkommen."

Pansy stellte fest, dass Lucius keinerlei Lust hatte, sich für ihre Sache einzusetzen. Aber sie hatte noch eine Idee. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es nicht dazu kommen würde, aber…

Sie trat näher an ihn heran und meinte: „Wenn Sie ein gutes Wort für ihn einlegen… könnte es die Mühe für Sie wert sein." Sie hob eine Hand und spielte mit dem obersten Knopf ihrer Bluse.

Lucius hob eine Augenbraue. „Miss Parkinson, auch wenn ich die Überbleibsel meines Sohns probieren wollte, was nicht so ist, würde ich keine Todesser in einem Verfahren gegen die Wünsche meines Lords unterstützen. Meine Loyalität wäre dann in Frage gestellt."

„Würden Sie dann mit Lord Potter darüber sprechen? Sagen Sie ihm, dass ich um eine Begnadigung für meinen Vater bitte? Ich bitte nicht für meinen Bruder, nur für meinen Vater", drängte sie.

„Warum sollte ich das tun? Ich habe Ihren Vater nie leiden können."

„Bitte, ich mache alles dafür. Ich würde auch Ihre… Mätresse… sein, so lange wie Sie wollen."

Lucius Augen wanderten über ihren Körper und er überdachte ihr Angebot.

tbc

* * *

Was meint ihr, wie entscheidet sich Lucius? Und wie hat euch Harrys Brief gefallen? Schreibt mir, was ihr denkt…


	4. Denkspielchen

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine unglaubliche Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Was, schon wieder eine Woche vorüber? Diese ist wirklich schnell vergangen. Ich hatte auf meiner Homepage gefragt, ob ich öfters posten soll… die Meinungen darüber waren geteilt. Also habe ich mich entschieden, dass erstmal alles beim Alten bleibt. So habt ihr auch mehr Zeit zum lesen +gg+

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 04

**Denkspielchen**

„Erteilen Sie mir etwa gerade die Erlaubnis, es mit Ihnen zu treiben, Miss Parkinson?", erkundigte sich Lucius vorsichtig. Durch ihr mündliches Einverständnis war ihm klar, dass es für das, was er im Sinn hatte, keine negativen Auswirkungen für ihn geben würde.

Pansy sah ihn verwirrt an. Malfoys hatten immer so eine Art, die Worte zu ihrem Vorteil zu verdrehen. Sie fragte sich, wozu sie hier ja sagte, als sie sich schon nicken fühlte und ihr Mund voller unausgesprochener Worte aufklappte.

„Ja?", bellte Lucius, der ungeduldig auf diesen mündlichen Vertrag wartete.

„J…ja…", stammelte sie.

Lucius grinste, packte sie schnell am Arm, was ihr einen überraschten Aufschrei entlockte. Er drückte sie nach unten, bis sie gebeugt über seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er schob ihr Kleid hinauf und riss ihr das Höschen hinunter, woraufhin Pansy wieder einen kleinen Schrei ausstieß.

Gott! Er würde sie einfach so nehmen. Sie schluckte und versuchte, ihn über ihre Schulter anzusehen, da sie annahm, dass er an seiner Kleidung zerrte und sich bereit machte, in sie einzudringen.

Was sie dann aber sah, ließ sie die Augen voller Angst aufreißen.

Lucius drückte sie mit einer Hand hinunter – in der anderen hielt er seinen Stock.

„Nein!", kreischte sie. „Nicht damit! Bitte!"

Lucius lächelte übelwollend. Er sah seinen Stock an und meinte: „Das ist ein Symbol dafür, wie… kaputt… Sie wirklich sind, Miss Parkinson."

Plötzlich lenkte Lucius ein leises Flüstern ab. Sein Kopf schnellte herum und blickte auf den Kamin. Die Flammen flackerten und die Vorhänge blähten sich auf, während magische Energie in der Ecke seines Arbeitszimmers knisterte.

Lucius schaute auf das Mädchen auf seinem Schreibtisch und wusste, dass er seine Pläne ändern musste.

„Dummes Mädchen", meinte er, „das denkt, ein Malfoy könnte mit Sex manipuliert werden. Das sollte dir eine Lektion sein!"

Er senkte den Stock und gab ihr damit einen Klaps auf den nackten Hintern, was sie kurz aufquietschen ließ. „Bitte, hören Sie auf!"

Er gab ihr noch drei Hiebe mit seinen Stock und liebte es, die feuerroten Striemen auf ihrer weichen Haut zu sehen.

Dann trat er zurück und ließ sie den Rest ihrer Würde zusammen kratzen. Pansy erhob sich schweigend und glättete ihren Rock, ehe sie sich ihr zerrissenes Höschen wieder holte. „Also, werden Sie mir helfen?", wagte sie zu fragen, ohne Lucius anzusehen.

„Wenn Sie einen Gefallen vom Dunklen Lord möchten, dann fragen Sie ihn selbst", antwortete der blonde Mann. „Jetzt raus hier."

Pansy lief schnell zur Tür und war dankbar, dass er ihr seinen Stock nicht hinein gesteckt hatte, wie sie es zuerst geglaubt hatte. Etwas schien seinen Plan geändert zu haben. Was auch immer es gewesen war, sie war sehr erleichtert darüber. Ihre Möglichkeiten jedoch wurden immer geringer und sie wollte nicht mit Lord Potter direkt reden. Er machte ihr Angst und sie wusste, dass er sie hasste. Sie hatte gedacht, dass es viel versprechender wäre, zu jenen zu gehen, die sein Gehör besaßen, anstatt ihn selbst fragen zu müssen.

Als sie mit schmerzendem Hinterteil aus dem Arbeitszimmer kam, erblickte sie Draco, der im Flur auf sie zukam. Er hatte die Augenbrauen verwirrt zusammen gekniffen.

„Was hast du denn da drin gemacht, Pansy?", fragte er.

„Ich hatte etwas mit deinem Vater zu besprechen", erklärte sie und ein neuer Gedanke formte sich in ihrem Kopf. Draco war an diesem Abend halbwegs anständig mit ihr umgegangen, obwohl sie die Vermutung hatte, dass das nur daran lag, dass sie ein Gast in seinem Zuhause war. „Draco, ich frage mich gerade, ob ich vielleicht mir dir reden könnte?"

„Nicht heute Abend", erwiderte er und warf einen Blick auf die Tür seines Vaters. „Ich habe noch einige Dinge zu erledigen."

„Aber es dauert auch nicht lange. Es geht um die bevorstehenden Gerichtsverfahren", sagte sie schnell.

„Entschuldige, Pansy, aber ich habe mit diesen Verhandlungen nichts zu tun. Das ist Sache meines Vaters", antwortete er und wollte nur so schnell als möglich von ihr weg. Er empfand ihre widerliche Aufdringlichkeit als erstickend.

„Ich will ja nur, dass du mit Lord Potter redest…", fügte sie hinzu und ignorierte seine Unbehaglichkeit einfach.

„Nein", sagte Draco schnell.

„Was?", rief sie geschockt. „Du hast noch nicht mal alles gehört!"

„Was auch immer es ist, die Antwort bleibt nein. Ich will jetzt nicht grob werden, aber geh zurück zu Teddy und hör auf, dein Spielchen zu treiben!"

„Spiel? Das ist kein Spiel", blaffte sie ihn an und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. Sie war es leid, dass sie an diesem Tag wirklich keinerlei Ergebnisse zu erreichen schien.

Draco schaute ihrem kindischen Getue zu und konnte nur noch lachen.

Das trieb Pansys Wut bis zum Gipfel. „Oh!", rief sie und gab ihm eine harte Ohrfeige.

Draco fühlte es brennen und war überrascht von ihrer Dreistigkeit. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich nicht im Mindesten zornig. Er fing an, sie unverblümt auszulachen, was sie das Gesicht verziehen und die Zähne zusammen beißen ließ.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck schaffte ihn endgültig. Er fiel gegen die Wand und lachte so, dass er sich den Bauch halten musste.

„Du bist kein Ehrenmann!", schrie sie und lief mit geballten Fäusten davon. Es schien, als würde ihr der Dampf sogar aus den Ohren kommen.

Eine Eule flog durch den Korridor, während Pansy davon stürmte, landete zu seinen Füßen und drückte ihm ein eingerolltes Pergament entgegen. Draco riss sich zusammen und beugte sich nach unten. Es war noch eine Rolle von Harry!

Als er sie öffnete, löste sich das Schriftstück in Rauch auf und er sah zu, wie dieser vor seinen Augen Worte bildete. Dort stand:

„_Keine Antwort? Leck mich!_"

Dracos Kopf fiel gegen die Wand, während er versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen. Anscheinend war Harry ziemlich aufgebracht, dass er dessen Brief vom Morgen nicht beantwortet hatte. Draco wusste, dass das gemein gewesen war, aber wollte es für ihn nicht zu leicht machen. Für ihn war es das auch nicht, also, warum sollte es das für Harry sein?

Als er den Kopf zur Seite drehte, sah er seinen Vater in der Tür seines Arbeitszimmers stehen, wie er die rauchigen Worte, die noch in der Luft schwebten, betrachtete. Dann schaute er seinen Sohn an und forderte ihn auf: „Komm rein, Draco."

Dieser folgte ihm in den Raum und setzte sich in einen der Plüschsessel.

„Was wolltest du vom Grafen?", erkundigte er sich neugierig. „Ich hoffe, du hast meinen Gast nicht schikaniert, Vater."

„Dein… Gast… hat bisher gegenüber Lord Potter seinen Eid noch nicht abgelegt", antwortete Lucius und raffte die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch zusammen. „Aber das wird bald behoben."

Draco gefiel das nicht. Jemand, der den Eid noch nicht geleistet hatte und außerdem noch Fragen über Marlston stellte, konnte ziemlich gefährlich sein.

„Was ist mit deinen Pflichten?", fragte Lucius und unterbrach dabei die Überlegungen seines Sohnes. „Langsam entwickelst du dich zu einer Enttäuschung für mich, und das, obwohl ich schon geglaubt hatte, dass deine Zukunft sehr aussichtsreich sei."

Draco starrte seinen Vater beleidigt an. „Von was redest du da eigentlich?"

„Ich rede von deinen Pflichten als ein Malfoy!", fauchte Lucius. „Dein idiotisches Klagen gegen die Freunde von Lord Potter könnte dich teuer zu stehen kommen. Was dich angeht, ist deine wichtigste Aufgabe, Lady Marlstons Gebärmutter so oft als möglich mit deinem Samen zu füllen. Dieser Sprössling wird das Blut der Malfoys für immer mit dem der Marlston verbinden. Wir werden für alle Zeit die zweitmächtigste Zaubererfamilie sein."

Dracos Wut kochte in Windeseile hoch. „So, Vater, du willst mir also erklären, dass meine einzige Bestimmung im Leben ist, Lady Marlston zu schwängern?"

„Das ist die einzige Aktivität, für die du alle Anforderungen besitzt", antwortete Lucius. „Ich habe versucht, dich zu einem richtigen Malfoy zu machen, Draco. Aber du hast deine Gefühle über deinen Ehrgeiz gestellt. Meine Hoffnungen liegen nun bei meinen Enkeln, um den Status dieser Familie zu heben."

Der junge Mann stand auf und beugte sich über den Schreibtisch seines Vaters. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus kontrollierter Wut. „Wenn wir uns entscheiden, Kinder zu bekommen, wird es nicht deswegen sein, weil wir Erben wollen. Wir werden eine _richtige_ Familie sein, Vater. Wir werden sie lieben, mit ihnen spielen und ihnen beibringen, dass glücklich zu sein wichtiger ist als der Macht nachzulaufen."

Lucius lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück und seufzte. „Jaja, die Gefühle der Jungen. Eines Tages findest du vielleicht heraus, dass es _Macht_ ist, die einen glücklich macht."

„Nein, Vater", entgegnete Draco. „Das macht_ dich_ glücklich. Es würde mich sehr überraschen, wenn du jemals einen glücklichen Tag in deinem Leben hattest."

„Bring deine Zukunft nicht in Gefahr", warnte Lucius. „Geh zurück zu Lord Potter und mach es wieder gut, oder…"

„Oder was?", fauchte Draco. „Was willst du machen?" Er sah sich seinen Vater genau an. Dann formte sich ein leichtes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht. „Du kannst gar nichts tun, nicht wahr? Weißt du, warum? Weil ich mehr Einfluss auf Harry habe, als du jemals bekommen wirst. Ein Wort von mir und du könntest deine hohe Position bei ihm verlieren. Wer hat jetzt die Macht, Vater?"

Draco grinste voller Genugtuung, dass er seinen Vater übertroffen hatte. Er richtete sich auf, verließ den Raum und eilte zurück zu seinen Gästen.

Lucius lächelte hinter dem Rücken seines Sohnes. „Dann gibt es ja doch noch Hoffnung für dich, mein Sohn", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Er drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Vorhänge. „Ich habe es versucht, mein Lord", sagte er und verbeugte sich, als Lord Potter aus den Schatten trat. „Er ist allerdings ziemlich eigensinnig."

„Diese Gäste, die er heute eingeladen hat – muss ich mir Sorgen machen?"

„Nein, mein Lord, er ist Ihnen und Lady Marlston sehr zugetan. Und sie würden es nicht riskieren, Ihren Zorn heraufzubeschwören, indem sie ihm Avancen machen", erklärte der blonde Mann. „Mein Lord, ich hoffe, dass Sie die Dinge nicht glauben, die ich zu ihm gesagt habe. Ich habe nur versucht, ihn wütend zu machen, wie Sie mich gebeten haben."

Harry drehte sich zum Fenster und beobachtete, wie Draco wieder bei seinen Gästen ankam. „Aber unser Plan hat nicht funktioniert, nicht wahr? Er ist nicht wütend genug, um nach Marlston zurück zu kommen."

„Narcissa glaubt, dass er auf den Ball wartet, mein Lord."

„Der Ball?", erwiderte Harry seufzend. Der war erst in zwei Wochen. Wie konnte Draco diese Trennung nur aushalten? Er selbst schaffte das kaum.

„Mein Lord, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte…" begann Lucius vorsichtig.

„Welchen?", fragte Harry, starrte dabei aber immer noch aus dem Fenster.

„Ich mag daneben liegen, aber ich glaube, mein Sohn würde auf eine… Darstellung der Macht stehen."

Harry grinste, während er Draco betrachtete. Er wusste nur zu gut, wie sehr es seinen Lover anturnte, wenn er mächtig und bestimmend wurde. „Und weiter?"

„Vielleicht ist es das, was er von Ihnen braucht, mein Lord", schlug Lucius vor. „Vielleicht müssten Sie ihn zwingen, zurück zu kommen – ihm den Befehl geben. Er könnte darauf warten."

Harry drehte sich zu ihm um und überdachte seine Worte. „Das hier ist anders als früher. Er ist sauer auf mich und ihn zu zwingen, würde ihn nur noch mehr aufregen."

„Oder… es könnte ihm beweisen, wie sehr Sie ihn wollen", fügte Lucius hinzu.

Harry drehte den Kopf und schaute wieder zu Draco. „Ich denke darüber nach."

„Mein Lord, betreffend Graf Baranov – soll ich ihn jetzt zu Ihnen bringen?"

„Nein, ich will niemanden wissen lassen, dass ich hier bin. Lass ihn zum Ball kommen, wie du es geplant hast."

XXXXXXXXXX

Seit dem späten Nachmittag trafen die Gäste mit den Kutschen ein – alle sonst üblichen Protokolle von Marlston waren außer Kraft gesetzt worden. Die Gäste gingen zuerst zu Belindas neuer Kneipe, die nach der finalen Schlacht durch die Großzügigkeit von Lady Marlston wieder aufgebaut worden war und zeigten ihre Einladungen her. Dann warteten sie auf die nächste Kutsche.

Die Fremden im Ort machten die Dorfbewohner nervös, auch wenn es den Gewinn in ihren Geschäften erhöhte. Sie waren, wenn Lady Marlston Partys gab, über deren laxe Regelführung besorgt.

Hermine hatte ‚Jenen, die darunter weilen' befohlen, unten zu bleiben und die Gäste nicht mit ihren Possen zu belästigen. Bugger hatte den Morgen damit verbracht, magische Umleitungen anzulegen, damit die Gäste von der Halle der Portraits und anderen Bereichen von Belang weg geleitet würden. Er regte sich immer noch auf und war beunruhigt, dass sich Fremde im Haus befanden.

Harry hielt sich in seinem Schlafzimmer auf und nestelte an der Krawatte seiner Festrobe. Er hasste es, sich herauszuputzen und bevorzugte eher ein lässiges Aussehen. Sich fein zu machen war Dracos Stärke. Harry fehlte der Sinn fürs Styling, den der Blonde hatte. Aber er wusste auch, dass Draco es gefallen würde, ihn so zu sehen.

„Verflucht noch mal!", schimpfte er und zog die Krawatte das vierte Mal wieder auf. „Bugger!"

Bugger apparierte im Zimmer. „Ja, Herr?"

„Binde dieses verdammte Ding für mich", fauchte Harry frustriert.

„Ja, Herr." Bugger schnipste mit den Fingern und die Krawatte schlang sich zu einer perfekten Schleife.

Hermine kam ins Zimmer und Harry blieb die Luft weg. Sie war unglaublich schön und trug ein silbrig schimmerndes Abendkleid. Ihr Haar war apart hochgesteckt und einzelne Locken fielen seitlich herunter.

„Wow", machte er, während sie lächelte und sich für ihn drehte.

„Gefällt es dir?", fragte sie.

„Ob es mir gefällt? Du siehst wie ein Engel aus", antwortete er. „Ich habe beinahe Angst, dich anzufassen."

„Na, das wäre aber schade", neckte sie ihn, trat zu ihm und legte die Arme um seinen Hals. Sie küsste ihn, ging dann einen Schritt zurück und sah ihn an. „Du siehst so gut aus." Sie kicherte und schaute ihm ins Gesicht. „Mal von dem Lippenstift abgesehen!"

Harry drehte den Kopf und sah in den Spiegel. Ihr Lippenstift hatte sich auf seinem Mund abgedrückt und es sah aus, als hätte er den roten Zuckerguss eines Kuchens abgeleckt. Er lachte und machte eine Handbewegung, um das Rot von seinem Gesicht zu entfernen. Dann machte er die gleiche Geste noch einmal und entfernte auch ihren Lippenstift.

„Harry!", beschwerte sie sich lachend. „Ich war schon fertig für den Ball!"

„Ich bin sicher, dass es dich keine Stunde zurück wirft, wenn du ihn wieder neu auftragen musst", lachte er, legte seine Hände um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich.

„Mmm… du riechst so gut", sagte Hermine mit der Nase an seinem Kragen.

„Du magst es?", fragte Harry nach. „Ich habe es selbst kreiert."

„Wirklich? Was ist drin? Ich würde dich am liebsten… mmmh… auffressen", schnurrte sie.

„Das war ja auch Absicht", flüsterte er zurück und küsste sich von ihrem Kiefer zu ihren Lippen.

Ihre Hände glitten zu seiner Brust und rieben an seinem frischen Hemd auf und ab. „Draco wird es wild machen, wenn er es riecht."

„Glaubst du?", fragte Harry und sein Glied zuckte aufgeregt. Heute war die Nacht, an der sie wieder alle zusammen sein würden und er konnte das kaum noch erwarten.

Hermine fiel auf die Knie, teilte seine Robe und öffnete seine Hose, während ihre andere Hand schon seine Erektion durch den Stoff rieb. „Er wird genau das tun wollen…", flüsterte sie, befreite seinen Penis und umfing ihn mit ihrem warmen Mund. „Mmm…."

Harry hätte beinahe seine Hände in ihrem Haar vergraben als ihm einfiel, wie viel Zeit sie damit verbracht hatte, für den Ball fertig zu werden. Er legte sie stattdessen auf ihre Schultern, stieß sanft in ihren Mund, während ihre begabte kleine Zunge und ihre Lippen ihre ganz eigene Magie wirkten.

„Gott!", stöhnte er. „Hermine…"

Sie stöhnte ebenfalls und spürte, wie sie vor Verlangen feucht wurde.

Harry hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sein After Shave einen solchen Effekt haben würde. Er hoffte sehr, dass es heute Abend bei Draco genauso gut funktionieren würde. „Heute Nacht werden wir ihn vögeln, Liebling", stöhnte er und stieß bei dem Gedanken daran schneller in ihren Mund.

„Mmm…", stöhnte Hermine noch lauter. Dann zog sie sich zurück und fiel auf den Boden, raffte ihr Abendkleid hoch und entblößte ihr Spitzenhöschen und die sexy Strumpfbänder, die ihre Spitzenstrümpfe hielten. Mit kreisenden Hüften rief sie: „Harry, ich brauche dich in mir. Bitte!"

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen, kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und zog ihr Höschen hinunter. Sie war sehr nass, wie er mit einem Streichen seiner Hand feststellte. Verrucht grinsend, meinte er: „Du wirst ihn hier haben - und in dir. Er wird endlich wieder bei uns sein."

„Ja!", keuchte sie, während sich Harry zwischen ihre Beine legte und mit seiner langen, harten Erektion in einer fließenden Bewegung in sie eindrang. „Heute Nacht haben wir ihn zurück."

Er fing an, fester in sie zu stoßen, glücklich, dass diese Nacht endlich gekommen war. Draco würde nach Marlston und in ihre Leben zurückkehren. Sie hatten vor, ihn nie wieder gehen zu lassen.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Die Malfoys waren in Marlston Manor angekommen – ohne ihren Sohn.

„Draco hat gesagt, dass er bald nachkommt", erklärte Narcissa. „Er meinte, dass er zuerst noch etwas erledigen muss."

Hermine war enttäuscht, aber sie tröstete sich damit, dass er früher oder später kommen würde.

Die Gäste trafen immer noch ein und diejenigen, die schon da waren, versammelten sich in Gruppen um die Essenstische, um dort über das Haus zu reden und sich begeistert darüber auszulassen. Hermine nahm Narcissa mit sich nach oben, um Ginny dabei zu helfen, sich fertig zu machen.

Als sie in ihr Schlafzimmer kamen, waren sie verblüfft, wie wunderschön das Mädchen in ihrem blassgrünen Satinkleid aussah. Ihre roten Locken waren mit Blumen und goldenem Glitzer geschmückt.

„Ginny, du siehst absolut umwerfend aus!", rief Hermine aus. „Du wirst alle Zauberer wild machen."

„Meinst du?", fragte Ginny nervös. Sie war noch nie im Mittelpunkt von so viel Aufmerksamkeit gestanden und in ihrem Bauch flogen alle Arten von Schmetterlingen um die Wette.

„Sie sehen wirklich sehr hübsch aus, meine Liebe", bestätigte Narcissa. „Es ist nur schade…"

Hermine sah Narcissa scharf an. „Was ist schade?"

„Ich wollte sagen", fuhr die Frau fort, „dass es schade ist, dass sie keine Mitgift hat. Eine so schöne Hexe wie sie wäre noch viel begehrenswerter, wenn sie eine hätte."

„Aber sie hat eine Mitgift!", stellte Hermine fest.

Narcissa und Ginny sahen sie beide überrascht an.

„Hermine…", begann das rothaarige Mädchen.

„Ginny", unterbrach Hermine. „Sag nichts. Es ist mein Geburtstagsgeschenk für dich. Du wirst eine beträchtliche Mitgift haben."

Ginnys Kiefer klappte hinunter. „Aber du hast mir doch schon diesen Ball geschenkt!"

„Dann schenke ich dir eben noch etwas."

Narcissa sah die jüngste Weasley mit neuen Augen an. „Ich stelle fest, dass Sie in guten Händen sind. Daher lasse ich Sie jetzt alleine." Sie verbeugte sich leicht vor Hermine und eilte zur Tür.

Als sie unter sich waren, meinte Ginny: „Sie wird nun allen da unten sagen, dass ich jetzt eine Mitgift habe! Jeder, der auf Geld aus ist, wird heute Abend hinter mir her sein. Wie konntest du mir das nur antun, Hermine?"

„Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen…", begann ihre Freundin.

„Was?! Hermine, ich wollte jemanden heiraten, der mich so liebt, wie ich bin und nicht wegen dem, was ich besitze. Wie soll ich nun feststellen, ob ein Typ mich liebt – oder vielleicht nur mein Geld?"

Hermine seufzte. „Ginny, ich wollte nur, dass du größere Chancen hast. Zauberer, denen bisher nicht gestattet wurde, ihr Interesse zu zeigen, können nun interessant werden. Keiner sagt, dass du jemanden heiraten musst, der dich nicht wirklich liebt. Außerdem, wenn du dich verliebst und du sicher sein willst, was er für dich fühlt – dann bring ihn zu Harry. Er kann sofort sagen, ob jemand lügt. Wir lassen dich doch niemanden heiraten, der dich nicht liebt!"

Ginny sah stirnrunzelnd in den Spiegel. „Und wenn mich niemals jemand um meiner selbst willen liebt?"

Hermine stellte sich hinter sie. „Dann bist du wenigstens für den Rest deines Lebens reich."

Ginny konnte nicht anders und lachte.

„So wie du heute Abend aussiehst, werden Dutzende von Zauberern übereinander herfallen um dir so nah als möglich zu kommen. Und einer davon ist vielleicht… DER eine."

tbc

* * *

Und wieder ist ein Kapitel zu Ende… nächste Woche geht es weiter. Da trifft dann endlich auch Draco auf Marlston ein… und ein paar Besucher bekommen den Schreck ihres Lebens… lasst euch überraschen!


	5. Böses im Gange

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine unglaubliche Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Ich weiß, auf eure Reviewantworten musstet ihr diese Woche lange warten. Jetzt könnt ihr sie an gewohnter Stelle auf meiner Homepage nachlesen. Leider war ich krank und konnte das nicht früher erledigen. Vielen Dank für eure tollen Reviews, die zum Teil wirklich unglaublich lange waren!

Freut euch auf dieses Kapitel, in dem ihr einige bekannte Person wieder trefft… Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 05

**Böses im Gange**

Die Musik erfüllte das Haus, als die ersten Tanzmelodien begannen. Jeder zeigte sich in seiner ganzen Pracht und erwartete die Ankunft der Gastgeber und der Gastgeberin. Beide Gruppen, die der Hellen und die der Dunklen Zauberer genossen das Fest, auch wenn sie sich ein Stück voneinander getrennt aufhielten. Blumen und violette Satinschleifen – Ginnys Lieblingsfarbe – schmückten jeden Tisch und jeden Stuhl. Der Ballsaal war so verzaubert, dass er aussah, als wäre er eine riesige Terrasse, die über eine imposante Klippe ragte. Unterhalb davon lag ein tropischer Dschungel mit einer Vielfalt von Tieren, die dort herumliefen oder auf die Bäume kletterten. Die Leute riefen ihre Überraschung laut heraus und waren begeistert über die schwingenden Affen, die sich jagten und auf den Ästen vor ihnen spielten. Tropische Vögel flogen über die Köpfe der Gäste hinweg und ihre farbenfrohen Federn passten großartig zu der außergewöhnlichen Umgebung.

Jede Ankunft eines neuen Gastes wurde den anderen angekündigt und so standen alle einmal im Rampenlicht. Als die letzte Kutsche in Marlston angekommen war, schien sich die Atmosphäre zu verändern und die Erwartungen stiegen.

Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen und das Licht wurde gedämmt, was die Gäste zu Ruhe kommen und alle nach oben zum Eingang an der Haupttreppe schauen ließ. Fackeln erleuchteten sich nacheinander von selbst und die Vögel fanden Plätze zum Landen und verstummten ebenfalls.

Harry und Hermine standen oben an der Treppe, ihre Hand hielt seinen angebotenen Arm. Alle schwiegen, als Bugger ankündigte: „Lord Potter und Lady Marlston." Hermine spürte, wie ihre andere Hand rasch auf einen Arm gelegt wurde, nachdem durch einen Luftzug jemand anderer an ihre Seite getreten war. Bugger fügte hinzu: „Und Lord Malfoy."

Harry und Hermine drehten die Köpfe kurz zu Draco, der mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen nach vorn sah.

„Mistkerl", sagte Hermine leise, damit sie niemand sonst hörte.

„Warum hast du bis jetzt gewartet? Harry und ich wollten dich noch allein treffen", fügte sie hinzu, gereizt, weil sie nun jedermanns Aufmerksamkeit hatten und sie dem Protokoll nach die Stufen nach unten und zu ihren speziellen Plätzen mussten, um auf Ginny zu warten. Hermine wusste, dass sie jetzt nicht die Arme um ihn schlingen und ihn so küssen konnte, wie sie es am liebsten tun würde.

„Aber, aber, Liebes", sagte Draco, tätschelte ihre Hand und täuschte ein Lächeln für die Menge vor. „Wie müssen doch wenigstens so tun, als wären wir eine geeinte Triade."

Der Kiefer klappte ihr herunter. „Aber…"

„Hermine", schaltete sich Harry ein. „Wir klären das später."

Hermine versuchte, ein Lächeln vorzutäuschen, als sie Arm in Arm mit ihren Zauberern die Treppe hinunter stieg, aber ihr Herz schrie innerlich. Warum war Draco nur ein solcher Arsch? Wollte er sie nicht mehr? Warum mied er sie? Warum hatte er sie nicht gleich nach seiner Ankunft aufgesucht? Warum jetzt? All diese Fragen gingen ihr im Kopf herum.

Albus Dumbledore stand an einer Wand und beobachtete die Triade. Er bemerkte die Spannung zwischen ihnen, auch wenn das anscheinend sonst niemandem auffiel. Jeder lächelte, als sie vorbei gingen und die Dunklen Hexen und Zauberer verbeugten sich. Er hoffte, dass es nur eine kleine Unstimmigkeit war, denn er wusste, dass Harry beide brauchte, um sich vollständig zu fühlen und glücklich zu sein.

Es war schwierig für Albus, Zeit in diesen Wänden zu verbringen, in denen die dunkle Energien bis in die Grundmauern reichten. Und doch wusste er, dass es wichtig für ihn war, eine vereinte Front mit Harry zu zeigen. Die magische Welt musste das wissen und auch sicher sein, dass das Dunkle und das Helle nun im Gleichgewicht standen und für das Wohl aller arbeiteten.

Innerlich war Draco völlig fertig. Während er allen zunickte, an denen sie vorbei kamen und sie grüßte, warf er verstohlene Blicke über Hermines hübsches Gesicht zu Harry. Beide sahen an diesem Abend so unglaublich gut aus und es war so lange her, dass er sie geliebt hatte. Jede Faser in ihm wollte sie auf den Boden zerren und ihre früheren Intimitäten wieder aufnehmen. Aber sein kleines Machtspiel mit Harry war zu weit gegangen. Es hatte sich zu einem Willenskampf verwandelt. Wer würde zuerst klein beigeben?

Er wusste, wenn er schon zu ihnen gegangen wäre, als sie noch allein im Zimmer waren, hätte er ihnen niemals widerstehen können. Er hätte einen Narren aus sich gemacht – vor lauter Hast, sie in sein Bett zu bekommen und sie hätten damit grossgetan, dass er ja so dämlich gewesen war, weg zu bleiben. Er war entschlossen, sich seine Verzweiflung nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Harry lächelte in sich hinein. So, Draco gab sich also unnahbar? Er schwor sich selbst, dass er den sexy Blonden noch ehe die Nacht vorüber war auf die Knie zwingen würde.

Ginny stand mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch oben an der Treppe und schaute zu, wie Harry, Hermine und Draco am Ende des Ballsaals stehen blieben und sich umdrehten. Sie sahen zu ihr und deshalb lag jetzt auch die Aufmerksamkeit von allen anderen im Saal bei ihr. Sie wäre am Liebsten davongelaufen. Ihre Knie zitterten und sie war dankbar, dass dies das lange Abendkleid verbarg.

Das Herz klopfte in ihren Ohren, als Bugger ankündigte: „Ich möchte Ihnen unseren Ehrengast vorstellen: Miss Ginevra Weasley." Die Leute fingen an, sie anzulächeln und für sie zu klatschen. Sie war sicher, dass sie stolpern und plump die Stufen hinab kullern würde. Ginny warf Seitenblicke nach links und rechts, während sie hinunter schritt und bemerkte ihre Familie und ihre Freunde. Auch fielen ihr die reinblütigen Mütter auf, die in die Ohren ihrer Söhne flüsterten, nachdem sie sie gemustert hatten.

Ohne Zwischenfall erreichte sie den Fuß der Treppe und war dankbar, dass Harry auf dem Weg zu ihr war. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und hielt sie mitten in der Luft fest, bis alle verstummt waren.

„Ich möchte Ginny das Allerbeste zum Geburtstag wünschen", rief er. Alle applaudierten zustimmend. Als es wieder leise wurde, fügte er hinzu: „Und ich möchte den ersten Tanz mit dem Geburtstagskind haben. Ginny, würdest du mir die Ehre eines Tanzes erweisen?"

„Ja", erwiderte Ginny schüchtern. Sie war an so viel Aufmerksamkeit auf einmal nicht gewöhnt. Ihr Gesicht brannte.

Als die Menge zurückwich, begann die Musik zu spielen. Harry tanzte mit ihr ein paar Runden Walzer, ehe auch die anderen begannen, sich zu drehen.

„Liebes, würdest du mit mir tanzen?", fragte Draco Hermine, dessen Widerstand durch ihre Schönheit merklich abgeflaut war.

Hermine drehte den Kopf zu ihm. Er sah absolut unwiderstehlich in seinen schwarzen Festroben aus, die genau wie Harrys aussahen. Sie wollte ihn ausschimpfen, dass er sie so lange hatte leiden lassen und das hätte sie auch gut hinbekommen… doch sie stellte fest, dass ihre Augen feucht wurden und sie leise sagte: „Ich habe dich vermisst."

Sein Herz klopfte in seiner Brust und ihre Worte berührten ihn tief. „Und ich bin ohne dich fast gestorben", flüsterte er. Er nahm ihre Hände in seine. „Tanz mit mir, Liebes. Lass mich deinen Körper an meinem fühlen."

Er zog sie hoch in seine Arme, drehte sie herum und fügte sich leicht mit ihr in den Fluss der Tänzer ein. Ihre Augen suchten sein Gesicht.

„Liebst du uns noch? Uns beide?", raunte sie ihm ins Ohr.

Ihr Atem kitzelte an seiner Haut und er musste kurz die Augen schließen, um den Schwall an Gefühlen zu kontrollieren, der in ihm hoch stieg. Das war kein Ort für so ein Gespräch. Er drückte kurz antwortend an ihr Ohr und erwiderte: „Ich werde euch immer lieben. Euch beide."

Ihr Mund öffnete sich an seinem Hals und er spürte ihre Zunge auf seiner Haut tanzen, um ihn zu schmecken. Es war nur kurz, aber das Gefühl kennzeichnete ihn für alle Zeit. Er stieß den Atem aus und seine Hände an ihrer Taille bebten. „Hermine", flüsterte er mit geschlossenen Augen. „Wie konntest du nur an mir zweifeln?"

Harry sah zu Hermine und Draco hinüber, während er mit Ginny tanzte und bemerkte, wie sie ihn mit ihrem Geflüster an seinem Ohr verführte. Er lächelte. Ja, Draco würde Pudding in ihren Händen sein. Aber auf ihn war Draco sauer und nicht auf Hermine. Allerdings hatte er sein As noch im Ärmel…

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe standen vor der Tür zum Ballsaal in der großen Eingangshalle. Sie hatten sich kurz, nachdem Harry mit Ginny zu tanzen angefangen hatte, hierher zurückgezogen.

„Klassentreffen", stellte Blaise fest. Die anderen jungen Männer nickten.

Crabbe schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie ist echt ein Hingucker geworden", sagte er, als würde er eine neue Entdeckung kommentieren.

„Sie bekommt eine große Mitgift und sie ist reinblütig", fügte Nott hinzu. Die Neuigkeiten hatten sich wie ein Buschfeuer verbreitet, nachdem Narcissa mit ihren Müttern gesprochen hatte.

„Und vergesst nicht", meinte Goyle, „sie ist mit dem Dunklen Lord gut befreundet. Wer immer sie am Ende bekommt, wird wahrscheinlich einen höheren Status bei Lord Potter erhalten."

Keiner von ihnen erwähnte die Tatsache, dass sie eine Weasley war, etwas, dass vor diesem Abend eine mögliche Zukunft mit ihr völlig ausgeschlossen hätte. Alle vier sahen in den Ballsaal und beobachteten den Tanz ihres Lords. Es schien, dass Ginny nun das Mädchen aller Mädchen geworden war und alle ihre Vorraussetzungen erfüllen würde.

Blaise lächelte berechnend. „Nun denn, möge der beste Zauberer gewinnen!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Als der Walzer mit Ginny endete, bemerkte Harry Lucius Malfoy an der Seite. Er sah aus, als hätte er ihm etwas mitzuteilen. Harry seufzte. Es gab immer etwas, um das er sich zu kümmern hatte.

Er küsste sie auf die Wange, nachdem das Lied aus war und sagte: „Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Ginny."

„Danke", antwortete sie und drehte sich zu ihrem Vater um, der auf den nächsten Tanz wartete.

„Entschuldigt mich", meinte Harry noch abschließend. Er nickte Lucius zu und schritt aus dem Ballsaal.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco sah Harry mit seinem Vater im Schlepptau hinausgehen. Als der Tanz mit Hermine zu Ende war, fragte er sich, was wohl los war.

„Lass uns irgendwohin gehen, wo wir allein sind", flüsterte sie in sein Ohr. Ihr Tanz hatte sein Bedürfnis nach wesentlich mehr Intimität, als es im Ballsaal möglich war, geschürt.

Doch zuerst begrüßte sie Dumbledore, der gerade zu ihnen gekommen war.

„Wie war Ihr Sommer?", erkundigte er sich.

„Sehr schön, Sir", antwortete Hermine. „Aber ich freue mich auch schon auf den Schulbeginn."

„Oh?", sagte der Direktor. Gerade hatte er nämlich Hermines Halbbruder Collum neben ihnen entdeckt, der ihn mit einem verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck anstarrte. Also hatte ihn Hermine doch aus den Kerkern gelassen.

„Dumbledore? Bist du das?", rief Collum aus.

„Nun ja, ich bin es. Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht", antwortete der alte Mann neugierig.

„Ich habe dich schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen! Wo warst du denn so lange?"

Ewig? Sie hatten sich erst im letzten Frühjahr im Verlies der Amazone getroffen. Dumbledore schaute zu Hermine, die leicht den Kopf schüttelte und zu Boden sah. Er begriff, was vor sich ging. Sie hatten an Collums Erinnerungen herumgebastelt.

„Ja, es ist wirklich schon eine Weile her. Ich bin immer noch Schulleiter in Hogwarts. Und was machst du?", fragte er.

„Ich arbeite jetzt im Dorf. Meine Schwester hat mir eine Apotheke zur Verfügung gestellt, die ich mit meiner Geschäftspartnerin, Meri, führe", antwortete Collum. „Du solltest mal vorbei kommen und es dir ansehen. Wir haben alle Sorten von Spezialzutaten und einige davon sind sehr selten."

„Ich komme so bald als möglich vorbei", versprach Dumbledore.

„Sehr schön. Ich wollte gerade diese hübsche Dame dort um einen Tanz bitten. Entschuldigt mich bitte."

Collum ging davon und Dumbledore schaute mit einer gehobenen Augenbraue zu Hermine. „Ich stelle fest, dass Sie ihn ziemlich… harmlos gemacht haben."

Hermine sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, wie ich ihn frei lassen konnte. Ich konnte nicht zulassen, dass mein eigener Bruder eingesperrt war und das ging doch nicht mit dem Wissen, dass er hatte."

„Ich verstehe das gut, meine Liebe", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Jetzt wissen nur wir vier Bescheid. Ich nehme nicht an, dass sie daran gedacht haben, auch mein Gedächtnis zu löschen?"

„Oh nein, Sir!", rief Hermine. „Ich vertraue Ihnen. Aber auf der anderen Seite war Collum ein Dieb."

„Entschuldige mich bitte, Liebes", sagte Draco und küsste ihre Hand. „Ich muss mich da um etwas kümmern." Seine Neugierde, was Harrys Geschäfte anging, hatte in ihm die Überhand gewonnen und er musste da einfach nachsehen. Hermine sah enttäuscht aus. Wenn Dumbledore sie nicht unterbrochen hätte, dann wäre sie jetzt mit Draco allein. Aber sie wollte auch nicht unhöflich zu ihrem Schulleiter sein.

Als der Blonde gegangen war, meinte Dumbledore: „Miss Granger, wir hatten noch nicht die Gelegenheit, über die Enthüllungen jener Nacht zu sprechen. Ich befürchte, dass sie sehr ärgerlich auf mich sind, weil ich Ihnen nicht früher etwas Genaueres über den Tod Ihrer Eltern erzählt habe."

„Ich war wütend", gab Hermine zu. „Aber ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht. Ich mache Ihnen keine Vorwürfe, Professor. In einem Krieg geschehen schreckliche Dinge und jetzt weiß ich das auch. Der einzige Weg, um das zu verarbeiten ist, es hinter mir zu lassen und mein Leben neu anzufangen. Ich habe Sie immer sehr geschätzt, Sir. Ihre Geduld, Freundlichkeit und Fairness haben mir stets gezeigt, was Sie für ein Mensch sind."

„Und Sie waren immer der Inbegriff einer perfekten Schülerin, Miss Granger und sind jetzt eine wunderschöne junge Dame", erwiderte Dumbledore.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie ich geworden wäre, wenn ich von Morgana und Sebastian aufgezogen worden wäre. Aber über die Grangers bin ich wirklich froh. Sie haben mir eine sehr glückliche Kindheit geschenkt und ich habe von ihnen gelernt, was Liebe bedeutet. Ich danke Ihnen, Sir, dass Sie mich zu ihnen gebracht haben."

Dumbledore spürte, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Er hatte erwartet, dass sie zornig auf ihn wäre, stattdessen zeigte sie Dankbarkeit. Vielleicht hatte er trotz allem das Richtige getan.

„Gern geschehen, meine Liebe, gern geschehen. Haben Sie Lust auf einen Tanz, Mylady?"

„Das wäre sehr schön", lächelte sie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco schlich sich vorsichtig zur Tür der Bibliothek. Sie stand nur ein kleines Stück offen, gerade genug für ihn zu sehen, was dort vor sich ging.

Graf Baranov lag auf seinen Knien und ein kleines Stück hinter ihm machten seine Mutter und seine Schwester das Gleiche. Bugger hielt die Messer und die viereckigen Tücher bereit, während er darauf wartete, dass sie den Eid an den Dunklen Lord fertig schworen.

Doch Draco waren die Baranovs egal. Seine Augen suchten sofort nach Harry, der in diesen Festroben einfach nur vögelnswert aussah. Merlin!

Aus dem Blickwinkel in dem er stand, war es ihm möglich, in das Zimmer zu schleichen, ohne bemerkt zu werden. Eine kleine Wand verbarg ihn vor den Augen anderer, während er Harry zuhörte, wie er den Baranovs Fragen stellte. Seine Hand glitt zur Vorderseite seiner Hose und er wurde hart, während er der Autorität in der Stimme des Dunklen Lords lauschte.

Scheiße, Harry! Draco hielt die Luft an, um sich nicht zu verraten. Seine Hand öffnete die Hose, er umfasste seinen schmerzenden Penis und wünschte sich, dass es Harry wäre, der ihn berührte. Gott! Es war einfach zu lange her. Er schloss die Augen und drückte sich an die Wand, während seine Hand über seine Erektion fuhr.

Dann spürte er einen Schatten über sich kommen und seine Augen flogen auf – nur um von den lodernd grünen Augen seines Lovers gefangen zu werden, der, nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt, grinsend da stand.

„Na, Spaß beim Wichsen?", fragte Harry mit so leiser Stimme, dass es die anderen im Zimmer nicht hören konnten.

Draco war es sehr peinlich, dass er geschnappt worden war. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen! „Fick dich, Harry!", fauchte er wütend und drückte ihn mit den Händen fort.

Als er aus der Bibliothek stolzierte, hörte er Harry sagen: „Wenn ich irgend jemanden ficke, dann bist du das."

XXXXXXXXXX

Demetrius Baranov stand draußen auf der Terrasse und blickte in die Gärten unterhalb des Ballsaals, atmete die kühle Nachtluft ein und hörte auf die Geräusche im Dunkeln. Hinter ihm spielte die Musik, während der Tanz weiter ging. Seine Schwester, Katrina, kam auf der Suche nach ihm zur Tür heraus.

„Demetrius!", rief sie ihn drängend an. „Lass uns sofort von hier fort gehen. Ich möchte nicht, dass du dazu gezwungen wirst. Wir können uns verstecken – irgendwo finden wir schon einen Platz."

Er sah sie verzweifelt an. Sie war das Einzige in seinem trostlosen Leben, das ihm wichtig war. „Verstecken? Wo? Sie wird uns finden. Wir können uns nirgends verstecken."

„Lord Potter ist gefährlich. Hast du seine Macht gespürt? Wir können das nicht machen!"

„Kleine Schwester, du musst gar nichts tun. Ich bin der Einzige, der es machen kann."

„Aber wie? Wie willst du allein an Lady Marlston heran kommen? Sie kennt dich ja nicht einmal!"

„Ich finde schon einen Weg. Ich muss. Wenn es mir nicht gelingt, nimmt sie uns das Leben und das kann ich nicht zulassen. Du bist alles, was von der Familie Baranov noch übrig ist. Die Zukunft hängt von dir ab."

Katrina umarmte ihren Bruder und dabei liefen ihr Tränen über die Wangen.

XXXXXXXXXX

„Teddy", jammerte Pansy, „gehen wir doch irgendwohin, wo wir allein sind. Ich brauche eine Pause vom Tanzen."

Theodore Nott hatte sie an diesem Abend als seine Begleiterin mitgebracht und hatte nun Schwierigkeiten, sie wieder los zu werden, da er sich jetzt entschlossen hatte, Ginny Weasley nachzusteigen. Pansy zerrte ihn aus dem Ballsaal und in den Flur, der zur Bibliothek führte. Theo schleppte sich hinterher.

„Pans, ich glaube nicht, dass wir hier herumwandern sollten. Du kannst dich ja hinsetzen, während ich tanze, denn ich bin überhaupt nicht müde", schlug er versuchsweise vor.

Pansys Radar schlug sofort an. „Oh? Und wen willst du auffordern? Denkst du etwas darüber nach, mir den Laufpass zu geben, Teddy?"

„Was?", heuchelte der Junge. „Nein. Ich habe nur Lust zu tanzen."

Das Mädchen schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn. „Vielleicht kannst du diese Energie bei etwas anderem los werden", deutete sie lüstern an.

Nun, das weckte Teddys Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ihm klar, dass er an diesem Abend nicht mal in die Nähe des jungfräulichen Höschens von Ginny Weasley kommen würde, aber… Pansy? Das war eine sichere Sache.

Er legte seine Arme um sie und ließ sie rückwärts zu einer offenen Tür gehen. „Tja, das ist die beste Idee, die ich heute Abend gehört habe", sagte er und küsste ihren Hals, was sie zum Kichern brachte.

Immer noch rückwärts drückte er sie zu einem großen, sehr bequem aussehenden Sofa. Er hakte unterwegs kurz sein Bein in die Tür und warf sie zu.

„Oh, das ist ein hübscher Platz", lachte Pansy, die die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr Theodore nun schenke, genoss. Wie sehr sie geile Männer doch liebte! Ihre Beine trafen auf die Armlehnen des Sofas und sie fiel kichernd darüber.

Theodore zog seine Festrobe aus und begann, seine Hose zu öffnen, während Pansy zusah. „Das ist es, was du willst, Pans, oder?", fragte er, nahm sein Glied in die Hand und bewegte die Hand einige Male daran auf und ab.

„Mmm… ja", antwortete sie, saugte an einer ihrer Fingerspitzen und beobachtete ihn. Dann hob sie die Röcke hoch, legte ein Bein auf die Rückenlehne des Sofas und lag nun frei für seine Augen da. „Das ist es doch, was du willst, Teddy, oder?" wiederholte sie seine Worte, während eine Hand zu ihren dunklen Locken glitt um sich selbst zu liebkosen.

„Ja, erwiderte er und warf sich mit einem Riesensatz auf sie, was ihr einen Aufschrei entlockte.

„Autsch!", rief sie lachend.

Er begann, ihren Hals zu küssen und streichelte sie ein wenig mit einer Hand, die zwischen ihnen lag.

Pansy ließ einen markerschütternden Schrei los und er drückte sich schnell von ihr fort. „Was zur Hölle ist mit dir los?", fauchte er. „Du hast mir ins Ohr gebrüllt!"

Aber sie lag steif auf dem Sofa und starrte an ihm vorbei, während sie vor Angst zitterte.

Theodore drehte sich um und erblickte das Gleiche wie Pansy. Auf der anderen Seite der Bibliothek stand Professor Severus Snape!

Er blickte sie an, der Mund stand offen, doch es kamen keine Worte heraus und… er war durchsichtig! Sie konnten durch seinen Körper das Bücherregal hinter ihm erkennen.

„Scheiße, Merlin!", rief Teddy aus und griff so schnell wie möglich nach seiner Hose. Sie hatten ihn umgebracht. Lord Potter hatte verdammt noch mal Snape getötet und nun war sein Geist hier. Scheiße.

Seine Hose hing ihm noch halb von der Hüfte, als er Pansy Hand packte, sie hoch zog und in Richtung der Tür zerrte. Sie schrie erneut, da es nun aussah, als würde ihnen Snapes Erscheinung folgen.

Sie schauten sich nicht länger um und rannten auf den kürzesten Weg zum Ballsaal. Ihre Nerven waren am Ende und ihre Gesichter bleich. Als sie in den Saal kamen, bemerkten die Hexen und Zauberer ihre zerzauste Erscheinung und verängstigten Gesichter. Die Tänzer blieben stehen und sahen sie an.

Sie rannten geradewegs über die Tanzfläche, trennten die Tänzer, rutschten über das Parkett und kamen vor Harry zum Halt. Er unterhielt sich gerade mit Neville und Seamus. Beide waren außer Atem und keuchten vor Anstrengung.

„Er ist hier, mein Lord!", verkündete Theodore ein wenig zu laut. „Snape ist hier!"

Die Musik hörte auf zu spielen und alle starrten nun die beiden Slytherins an, die jedoch nur Augen für Harry hatten.

„Es war sein Geist – Snapes Geist!", fügte Pansy zitternd hinzu.

tbc

* * *

Jetzt sagt mir nicht, dass ihr das erwartet habt +lach+… was meint ihr… was haben die beiden wirklich gesehen und was hat es damit auf sich?


	6. Von Gut und Böse

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Schnuffi – vielen Dank, Süße! Ich danke auch allen anderen, insbesondere Drachen-Fan, die immer auf meine Fehler achten und mich so lieb darauf hinweisen! Noch habe ich nicht alles geändert, aber das kommt noch, ganz sicher.

Ups, heute ist es spät geworden… aber ich habe einen so tollen Überraschungstag hinter mir und war gar nicht zu Hause. Ein besonderes Geschenk zum Hochzeitstag von meinem Liebsten… ich denke, ihr könnt mir daher die Verspätung verzeihen, oder?

Aber jetzt geht es los und ihr erfahrt, welches Geheimnis Demetrius Baranov verbirgt…

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 06

**Von Gut und Böse**

Harry hatte das Gefühl, als wäre ein Scheinwerfer auf ihn gerichtet. Von allen Nachrichten, die man in einem Raum voller Leute hätte ausrufen können, war das das Allerletzte. Er wusste genau, was sie dachten und sah sich im Raum um. Seine Augen verbanden sich mit Dracos und dann mit Hermines. Beide schienen völlig sprachlos zu sein.

Dann begann das Geflüster im Saal. „Snape ist tot?" – „Stimmt das?" – „Warum ist Snapes Geist hier?" – „Ich frage mich, wie ist er gestorben?"

Doch Harry wusste durch die Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen, dass sie dachten, er hätte ihn getötet.

„Ruhe", rief er barsch. Der Ballsaal verstummte ein weiteres Mal. Er sah zu Theodore und Pansy. „Ihr müsst euch geirrt haben", fügte er dann ruhig hinzu.

Pansy schüttelte den Kopf und begann: „Nein…", als sie schmerzhaft spürte, wie Teddy ihre Hand drückte.

Dieser hatte begriffen, dass er Lord Potter in den Mittelpunkt aller Aufmerksamkeit gebracht hatte und hätte sich jetzt am Liebsten dafür geschlagen. In seiner Angst hatte er nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass jeder zuhören würde! Er hatte es eigentlich nur dem Dunklen Lord erzählen wollen.

„Tja, wenn ich jetzt nochmals überlege", sagte er, „dann war es nicht sehr deutlich zu sehen. Vergib mir, mein Lord."

Nicht alle schienen überzeugt. Harry wusste, dass ihnen klar war, dass Teddy versuchte, es nun zu verharmlosen.

Dann überraschte ihn eine andere Stimme, die vortrat. „Darf ich etwas sagen?", fragte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte, da er selbst nicht die richtigen Worte fand.

Der Schulleiter seufzte schwer. „Wie einige von Ihnen vielleicht schon wissen, wird Severus Snape in diesem Jahr nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Er schaute durch den Raum zu Hermine, die ziemlich nervös schien, weil sie nicht wusste, was er sagen würde.

„Doch der Grund ist nicht, weil er tot ist. Er lebt, ich versichere Ihnen das. Ich kann die genauen Gründe hier nicht preisgeben, das tut mir Leid. Sicher ist, dass in alten Wohnsitzen auch Geister umher wandeln und alle, die in Hogwarts waren, kennen unsere vielen Hausgeister. Ich bin sicher, dass Mr. Nott und Miss Parkinson einfach in einen der Hausgeister dieses großen Hauses gerannt sind."

Zu hören, dass Snape immer noch lebte – und das von Dumbledore – schien die Menge ein wenig zu beschwichtigen, und auf vielen Gesichtern war Erleichterung zu erkennen.

Harry signalisierte den Musikern, dass sie wieder zu spielen anfangen sollten und die Gäste machten da weiter, wo sie aufgehört hatten – beim tanzen und Kontakte knüpfen. Dumbledore war an Harrys Seite getreten und meinte: „Kann ich kurz mit dir reden?"

Dieser nickte und bemerkte, dass hinter ihm Hermine mit Draco auf dem Weg zu ihm waren. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt.

Harry nahm ihre Hand und führte die Gruppe zu einer Tür neben dem Ballsaal, der zu einem kleinen, verborgenen Zimmer führte.

„Ich vermute, dass ‚Jene, die darunter weilen', heute Abend keinen Dienst haben", begann Dumbledore.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass sie die Gäste erschrecken oder mit ihrem Verstand spielen."

„Das ist wahrscheinlich der Grund, warum es Snape möglich gewesen ist, aus seinem Körper zu kommen", stellte Draco fest. „Sie hätten ihn sonst davon abgehalten, ins Haus zu kommen."

„Es ist offensichtlich, dass er diese Gelegenheit nutzte, um nach Hilfe zu suchen", meinte Harry. „Gibt es eine Möglichkeit, seinen Geist von den Gästen fern zu halten, Sir?"

Dumbledore dachte eine Weile nach. „Severus Situation liegt schwer auf meinem Gemüt. Ein Teil von mir möchte ihn reformieren und ihm noch eine Chance geben."

Dracos Augen wurden groß. „Aber er ist total verrückt! Sie waren dort, Sie haben gehört, was er so von sich gegeben hat. Wie könnten wir ihm nach all dem noch vertrauen?"

„Snapes Befreiung steht gar nicht zur Debatte", sagte Harry entschieden.

„Das sehe ich auch so", meinte Hermine. „Er weiß einfach zu viel und eine Erinnerung bei jemandem mit seinen Fähigkeiten zu verändern, könnte wirkungslos sein. Ich habe nicht vor, das zu versuchen."

Dumbledore seufzte und nickte leicht. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatten, aber das machte es nicht einfacher. Er hatte immer gedacht, über all die Jahre gut Freund mit Severus Snape geworden zu sein und jetzt war die Erkenntnis ziemlich hart, dass er hinters Licht geführt worden war. Sein Urteilsvermögen konnte doch nicht so schlecht gewesen sein, oder?

„Also gut", sagte er. „Ich versuche ein paar Dinge, wenn sich sein Geist wieder zeigt. Aber das Problem ist, dass er gar nicht richtig tot ist. Severus Snape hat willentlich seinen Körper verlassen, was bedeutet, dass er immer noch fähig ist, trotz des ganzen Eises mentale Fähigkeiten zu benutzen."

„Sir, wenn Snape seinen Geist aus seinem Eisgefängnis bringen kann, was ist dann mit Merlin?", mutmaßte Hermine besorgt.

Alle schauten sie an und jeder sah angegriffen durch die gleichen, tief sitzenden Ängste aus, was passieren könnte.

Dann schüttelte Dumbledore den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe noch keinen Geist Magie ohne ihren leiblichen Körper nutzen sehen. Das geht nicht."

„Aber Poltergeister können Dinge bewegen", stellte Draco fest. „Vielleicht liegt es an Merlins Stab, der da unten im Eis steckt."

„Bewegen vielleicht", gab der Schulleiter zu, „aber nicht benutzen. Wenn das der Fall wäre, dann würde sich unser Peeves rechts und links die Zauberstäbe schnappen und seinen Schabernack damit treiben."

Hermine beruhigte das alles nicht. „Vielleicht sollte ich ‚Jene, die darunter weilen', frei setzen…"

Draco legte seinen Arm um sie. „Liebes, du weißt, was für ein Chaos sie bei allen anrichten würden, die du nicht besonders magst oder über die du mal schlecht denkst. Ich glaube nicht, dass es weise wäre, sie frei zu setzen. Viele Gäste würden sich in den Kerkern wieder finden oder an den Zehen von der Decke hängen."

„Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass diese Nacht ohne weiteren Vorfall vorüber geht. Ich werde aber sorgfältig auf jede Geistererscheinung achten", sagte Dumbledore.

Harry nickte. „Gut, es sind nur noch fünf oder sechs Stunden, bis der Ball vorüber ist. Ich glaube, dass die Wachsamkeit von uns vieren reichen wird."

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny hatte gerade die Tänze mit all ihren Brüdern beendet – sogar Ron war von seiner Mutter mit der Erklärung auf die Tanzfläche geschubst worden, dass _jeder_ in der Familie an ihrem Geburtstag mit ihr zu tanzen hatte.

Ron hatte befreit und erfreut aufgeseufzt, als der Walzer zu Ende gegangen und damit sein obligatorischer einziger Tanz vorüber war. Ginny sah ebenso erleichtert aus, dass sich ihre Zehen nun von der Unbeholfenheit ihres Bruders erholen konnten.

„Danke", sagte sie höflichkeitshalber. Aber Ron starrte jemanden hinter ihr an.

Ginny drehte sich um und erblickte den scharf aussehenden Blaise Zabini, der mit einem sexy Grinsen im Gesicht dort stand.

„Darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?", fragte er ruhig.

Die Schmetterlinge kehrten in Ginnys Bauch zurück, während sie den gut aussehenden Slytherin ansah. Alle Mädchen waren der Meinung, dass Blaise attraktiv aber trotzdem ein Reinblüter Snob war. Er hatte früher nicht mal in ihre Richtung gesehen und nun sah er aus, als wäre er die märchenhafte Vorstellung eines Prinzen, während er sich vor ihr verbeugte und ihr seine Hand reichte.

Ginny errötete ein wenig, ehe sie leise antwortete: „Gerne."

Sie sah Ron im Augenwinkel, der ärgerlich den Kopf schüttelte, doch das war ihr egal. Sie legte ihre Hand auf Blaises und er krümmte seine um ihre zarten Finger, während sein Lächeln durch ihr Einverständnis wuchs.

Der nächste Walzer begann und Blaise legte seine andere Hand an ihre Taille, während sie ihre auf seiner Schulter platzierte. Sie begannen, sich im Raum zu bewegen und Ginny schielte nervös auf die beobachtende Menge und die eifersüchtigen Blicke, die ihr so manches Mädchen zuwarf. Aber es war schwer für sie, Blaise die ganze Zeit anzusehen, da er sie mit hungrigen, Besitz ergreifenden Augen verschlang.

„Du siehst wunderschön aus", sagte er dann und zog ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

Ginny spürte, wie sich ihre Eingeweide zusammenzogen und dann umdrehten. Ihr Gesicht brannte. „Danke", antwortete sie. Gott, er war so heiß! Aber… er war ein Slytherin! Wahrscheinlich war er nur an der Mitgift interessiert, dachte sie. Doch in diesem Augenblick kümmerte sie das wenig. Sie hatte vor, an diesem Abend ihren Spaß zu haben.

Sie lächelte ihn an und er lächelte zurück, während sich sein Griff an ihrer Taille verstärkte.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore ging langsam den Korridor zur Bibliothek entlang, sah sich um und richtete seine Sinne in alle Richtungen. Er spürte nichts – gar nichts.

Er betrat die Bibliothek und schaute umher. „Severus, bist du hier?"

Kein kalter Zug, keine feuchtkalte Präsenz seines alten Freundes.

XXXXXXXXXX

Blaise und Ginny hatten ihren Walzer beendet und kühlten sich nun draußen auf der Terrasse ab, da auch die Musiker eine kleine Pause machten. Viele andere schlenderten auch umher und genossen die Schönheit der Sterne über ihren Köpfen.

Ginny fühlte sich jetzt entspannter in Blaise Gegenwart, da er auch die Initiative ergriffen hatte und den Hauptteil der Unterhaltung trug. Sie staunten über die Pracht von Marlston und sprachen über den baldigen Schulbeginn. Die Rothaarige war überrascht, wie einfach es war, mit Blaise zu reden. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass er kühl und unnahbar wäre.

„Ich glaube, wir werden uns nun öfter treffen, da mein bester Freund mit deiner besten Freundin zusammen ist", sagte er irgendwann.

Ginny nickte. „Das glaube ich auch", stimmte sie zu, bemerkte aber durchaus den verführerischen Ton in seinen Worten.

„Immerhin ist auch diese ganze Slytherin-Gryffindor Rivalität inzwischen eine fragliche Sache, findest du nicht auch?"

Sie nickte wieder. „Da Harry der Dunkle Lord ist, finde ich es ziemlich lächerlich, wenn wir einander nur wegen der Hauszugehörigkeiten nicht mögen."

„Außerdem gibt es immer noch die Hufflepuffs, die man ärgern kann", scherzte er und sah sie an. Er fand sie ehrlich erfrischend nach all den durchtriebenen und intriganten Frauen, die er gewöhnlich so traf. Er bot ihr den Arm an. „Gehst du ein Stück mit mir?"

Ginny legte ihre Hand in seine Armbeuge und sie gingen die Steinstufen hinunter und den Gartenweg entlang. Sie fühlte seine Körperwärme ausstrahlen und trat näher an ihn heran.

Blaise lächelte und stellte fest, dass ihn ihre Anmut sehr ansprach. Er fühlte langsam, dass es überhaupt keine lästige Pflicht sein würde, um Ginny Weasley zu werben und freute sich sogar darauf. Aber er musste es langsam angehen, das wusste er. All seine Verführungskünste in einer Nacht anzuwenden, würde ihm nur den Zorn ihrer Familie einbringen, genau wie den des Dunklen Lords. Um ein Mädchen wie Ginny zu werben bedeutete, dass man das Vertrauen derjenigen gewinnen musste, denen sie wichtig war.

Während sie durch den Garten spazierten, konnten sie trotz der Entfernung durch die offenen Türen des Ballsaals hören, wie die Musik wieder zu spielen anfing.

„Der Tanz hat wieder begonnen", sagte Ginny und fragte sich, ob sie nicht lieber zurückgehen sollte, ehe ihre Familie nach ihr suchen würde.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Tanz unter den Sternen?", schlug Blaise vor und stellte sich ihr gegenüber.

Ginny konnte die Schmetterlinge in ihrem Bauch wieder nicht unterdrücken, als sie in sein attraktives Gesicht schaute. „Gut", murmelte sie.

Er nahm sie in den Arm und sie begannen, den Gartenweg rauf und runter zu tanzen. Die Beleuchtung der magischen Brunnen schaltete sich ein und veranstalteten eine Show für sie, wenn sie vorbei walzten. Die beiden lachten über den Spaß.

Sie tanzten immer weiter, drehten sich und wirbelten um Blumen, die neben ihnen aufblühten, bis sie völlig erschöpft waren und sich atemlos auf eine Gartenbank fallen ließen.

Ein kühler Wind blies plötzlich durch die warme Nacht und ließ Ginny frösteln. Sie sah Blaise an, der sich den Kopf hielt und seltsam zusammen zuckte.

„Blaise?", fragte sie besorgt. „Alles in Ordnung?"

Er antwortete ihr nicht, rieb sich aber den Nacken und holte tief Luft.

„Blaise?", fragte sie beharrlich nach.

Sein Kopf hob sich langsam, während er sich zu ihr drehte. Der Blick in seinen Augen ließ sie zittern und sie schauderte bei der plötzlichen Freudlosigkeit, die sie darin fand.

Es schien als hätte er Schwierigkeiten, seinen Blick scharf zu stellen. Dann schaute er sie finster an und fragte: „Miss Weasley, sind Sie das?"

Ginny stand schnell auf und fragte sich, ob Blaise irgendein Gedächtsnisproblem hatte. „Ich… würde jetzt gerne zum Haus zurück gehen", rief sie verängstigt. Sie wollte fliehen, doch eine Hand klammerte sich um ihr Handgelenk und zog sie zurück.

Sie sah Blaise an, der nun neben ihr stand. Ihr Handgelenk schmerzte in seinem Griff.

„Du gehst nirgendwo hin", sagte er kalt.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nachdem Dumbledore die Triade im Salon allein gelassen hatte, stand Draco unentschlossen da und fragte sich, warum ihm sein Lover so durchdringende Blicke zuwarf.

Harry trat näher an Hermine heran, legte einen Arm um sie und umarmte sie an der Taille, während seine Augen Dracos durchbohrten. Die grünen Augen loderten vor Lust, während sie langsam am Körper des Blonden auf und ab wanderten.

Hermine sah ihn auch an und ihre Brust hob und senkte sich rasch. Ihre Zunge befeuchtete ihre Lippen.

„Seht ihr etwas, das euch gefällt?", grinste Draco, der ganz genau wusste, wie begehrenswert er war.

„Wir können dich immer haben, wenn wir das wollen", antwortete Harry fast zischend.

„Du kannst mich zwingen, meinst du das?"

„Das willst du? Du willst, dass wir dich zwingen?", fragte Harry nach und seine Hand fuhr nun hinunter zu Hermines Po und liebkoste ihn, während seine Augen fest auf Draco lagen.

Der Blonde sah, wie Harry Hermine berührte und schluckte. Was zur Hölle wollte er? Er war nicht sicher. Er wollte nicht zu verzweifelt erscheinen – auch wenn das eine Lüge war. Er wollte sie beide vögeln – hart!

Hermine roch Harrys Rasierwasser wieder und ihr Kopf fiel auf seinen Arm, während sie sich drehte und seitlich an ihn schmiegte, so dass sie sich fest an sein Bein drücken und mit der Hand über seine Brust fahren konnte. Ihre Augen waren schlaftrunken vor lauter Begierde und ihre andere Hand wanderte über seinen Hintern.

„Harry", flüsterte sie, „ich bin so nass."

„Mmm…", brummte dieser, küsste sie auf den Kopf und presste sie stärker an sein Bein. Seine Augen ließen Draco nicht los.

„Du denkst, dass du mich ohne Zwang verführen kannst?", fragte Draco. „Denkst du, dass ich so schwach bin, dass ich so einer offensichtlichen Taktik nicht widerstehen könnte?"

„Warum solltest du widerstehen? Du gehörst dazu und du gehörst zu uns. So einfach ist das", antwortete Harry und seine Stimme lag wie ein Zauber in der Luft.

„Vielleicht habe ich mehr Willenskraft als du", stellte Draco fest. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hier alles von sich gab. Warum ging er nicht einfach zu ihnen?

Stolz.

Verfluchter Stolz.

Harry grinste, denn er wusste, dass Draco innerlich ein Wrack war. Er spürte den Aufruhr in seinem sexy Lover. „Dann kannst du ja zusehen…", murmelte er, wandte sich vollends an Hermine und hob ihren Oberkörper so an, dass sie nun fest an seine Vorderseite gepresst war, während er sie innig küsste.

„Also gut", antwortete Draco, warf sich auf das Sofa und gab vor, desinteressiert zu sein. „Ich bin nicht so verzweifelt, weißt du", log er.

Harry und Hermine grinsten einander an, während sie sich küssten und wussten, dass genau das Gegenteil zutraf.

Und sie wussten genau, wie sie ihr Opfer verführen mussten.

Harry trug Hermine zu dem Sofa, das gegenüber von Draco stand und legte sie auf den Rücken. Er kniete sich auf den Boden und hob ihren langen Rock hoch um ihre wunderschönen Schenkel zu entblößen.

Draco schluckte und schlug die Beine übereinander, während Harry ein Bein von Hermine zur Seite legte und den Blick auf ihr seidenes, feuchtes Höschen frei machte. Sie wimmerte, als er eine Hand auf ihr Becken legte und mit dem Daumen ihre angeschwollene Klitoris durch den Stoff streichelte.

Dann beugte er sich zu ihrem Schenkel hinunter, raunte etwas und küsste die sanfte Haut ihres Beines.

Dracos Augen wurden groß, als ihm klar wurde, was Harry da vorhatte.

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry!", beschwerte er sich. „Das ist verdammt noch mal nicht…ahh!" Sein Körper zuckte zusammen, als das Gefühl von Harrys Mund auf seinem Glied seine Lust entfachte. Harrys Kopf lag zwischen Hermines Schenkeln und er leckte über das Tattoo der Schlange, die mit Dracos Blut gemacht worden war. Der Blonde würde alles mitbekommen, was die Schlange tat.

Harry drehte leicht den Kopf um Draco zu beobachten, während er weiterhin über das Tattoo leckte und daran saugte. Seine Augen waren voller Freude, dass er seinen Freund voller Lust zum hin- und herwinden brachte.

Draco legte die Beine jetzt nebeneinander, fiel zurück in die Polster und hob die Hüften hoch, während sein Penis hart war und klopfte. Er fühlte Harrys Mund darauf, als wäre er wirklich dort.

„Scheiße!", knurrte er mit verzerrtem Gesicht. „Nicht… fair…"

„Ich will ihn haben, Harry", sagte Hermine und ihre Hand fuhr über ihre Brüste. „Lass ihn mich vögeln."

Harry grinste noch breiter zu Draco und flüsterte die Worte.

„Zur Hölle mit dir!", keuchte Draco.

Das Schlangentattoo begann sich zu bewegen, schlängelte sich Hermines Bein hinauf und unter ihr Seidenhöschen. Hermine keuchte auf, als das überwältigende Gefühl eintrat, dass Dracos Glied sie ausfüllte.

„Ja!", stöhnte sie, bewegte die Hüften und drückte ihre Brüste.

Harry sah zu, wie Dracos Hüften sich auf und ab bewegten um in die Luft zu stoßen, während der Schweiß einen Film auf seinem gut aussehenden Gesicht bildete.

„Oh, scheiße, Liebes!", rief er dann. Er verlor sich völlig in dem Gefühl, Sex zu haben. Er spürte die Umklammerung ihrer Vagina, die ihn fest umschloss und drückte.

Harry zog Hermines Höschen aus und lächelte sie an. Sie wussten, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Sie gab das Lächeln zurück und nickte.

Dann beugte sich Harry erneut nach unten und umschloss mit dem Mund ihr zuckendes, nasses Organ, um daran zu lecken, zu saugen und es und die Schlange mit der Zunge zu bearbeiten, während diese sie auch noch vögelte.

Draco hatte das Gefühl, als müsste vor lauter Lust umkommen, so intensiv war das Gefühl, gleichzeitig in Hermine zu sein und von Harry mit dem Mund verwöhnt zu werden. Sein Kopf schlug von einer Seite zu anderen, sein Körper bebte und die Hände griffen in die Kissen neben ihm. „Gott!", stöhnte er und Tränen liefen ihm aus den Augenwinkeln. „Ich gehöre euch, verdammt, ich gehöre euch… ich liebe euch…"

Hermines Orgasmus rauschte zur gleichen Zeit durch sie, als Dracos Welt in tausend kleine Stücke zerfiel.

Harry liebte es zu hören, wenn die beiden hart kamen und heftig stöhnten. Sie gehörten beide ihm! Und er hatte nicht vor, sie jemals gehen zu lassen.

Er murmelte die Worte, um das Tattoo wieder normal werden zu lassen und platzierte einen letzten Kuss auf Hermines Kitzler. Seine Augen verschmolzen in Übereinstimmung mit ihren, dass ein Plan gut gelaufen war. Ehe er vom Boden aufstehen konnte, fiel etwas Schweres auf ihn, was ihn unterhalb des Sofas hin plumpsen ließ.

Draco hatte sich auf ihm geworfen. Sein Gesicht war nur Zentimeter entfernt und er saß rittlings auf Harrys Beinen.

„Du hast gewonnen, du Wichser", sagte der Blonde an Harrys Lippen. „Du wusstest, dass es so ausgeht, oder?"

Sein Lover lächelte. „Ja."

Dracos Lippen krachten auf Harrys und eine Hand fuhr zu dessen Gürtel, um ihn zu öffnen und daran zu ziehen.

Hermine setzte sich auf und umschlang ihre Knie mit den Armen. Sie liebte es, dabei zuzusehen, wie die beiden sich küssten, sie stand sogar total darauf. Ihre beiden Zauberer, gut aussehend, mit schlanken Körpern und sexy Lippen schmeckten einander. Sie fühlte sich innerlich so glücklich, dass sie diese Schranke zwischen sich eingebrochen hatten und dass vielleicht jetzt alles wieder so laufen würde, wie es sein sollte.

Draco hatte Harry Hose geöffnet und dieser hob leicht die Hüften vom Boden, damit er sie über seine Beine ziehen konnte. Dann grinste Draco verrucht, senkte den Kopf über Harrys steifes Glied, legte eine Hand um die Basis und nahm den Rest in der Tiefe seines heißen Mundes auf.

Harry warf den Kopf zurück auf das Sofa und keuchte. Es fühlte sich so verdammt unglaublich an. Er war so hart geworden, während er die beiden angemacht hatte und endlich… würde auch sein Körper befriedigt werden. Er konnte das Stöhnen nicht unterdrücken, als Draco meisterhaft an ihm saugte und seine Zunge an allen Stellen benutzte, die Harry so liebte. Sein Mund bewegte sich zu seinen Hoden, saugte und leckte einen nach dem anderen während seine Hand an Harrys, vom Speichel feuchter Erektion arbeitete.

Hermine vergötterte diesen Blick auf Harrys Gesicht und drehte sich ein Stück, um ihn zu küssen, da sein Kopf genau vor ihr lag.

Als sie die Augen öffnete, bemerkte sie einen Zettel, der vor ihrem Gesicht flatterte. Sie seufzte und nahm in aus der Luft, um die Worte zu lesen.

„Herrin, Bugger muss mit Ihnen reden."

Bugger würde sie niemals in intimen Situationen stören, wenn es nicht wichtig war. Aber sie hasste es, Harry und Draco zu verlassen, wo die Dinge gerade so gut liefen.

Draco hielt einen Moment inne und sah besorgt zu ihr.

„Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Harry.

„Ich weiß nicht", antwortete sie. „Ich schätze, ich sollte mal nachsehen." Sie seufzte, stand auf und glättete ihr Kleid. Dann nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und sprach einen Zauber, um ihr Haar wieder zu richten. „Macht ihr zwei nur weiter. Ich bin gleich zurück", sagte sie erneut seufzend und trat zur Tür.

„Ja, Herrin", erwiderte Draco lächelnd und nahm Harry wieder in seinen Mund.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine betrat den Ballsaal und sah sich um. Jeder schien Spaß beim Tanzen oder Herumtollen zu haben. Von hier schienen keinerlei Schwierigkeiten auszugehen. Sie wandte sich um und entdeckte Bugger neben sich, der sich eben räusperte.

„Bugger tut es Leid, die Herrin und die Herren gestört zu haben", begann er.

„Was ist los?", fragte Hermine, um gleich auf den Punkt zu kommen.

„Ein Graf Baranov wünscht mit Ihnen zu sprechen, Herrin. Er sagt, es sei dringend", antwortete der Halbkobold.

„Dringend? Ich kenne diesen Grafen nicht."

„Er hat vorhin seinen Eid an Lord Potter geleistet, Herrin. Er stammt aus Russland und ist mit seiner Mutter und seiner Schwester hier."

„Gerade erst den Eid geschworen?", überlegte Hermine laut. Sie sah zu der Tür, hinter der sich Draco und Harry befanden. Sie wollte sie jetzt nicht mit Geschäftlichem stören, sie brauchten die Zeit, um sich wieder zu vertragen.

Sie würde sich wohl selbst darum kümmern müssen. „Nun gut", seufzte sie. „Wo ist Graf Baranov?"

„Er wartet in der Bibliothek, Herrin. Bugger kommt mit Ihnen. Keine Angst."

„Ich habe keine Angst", erwiderte sie.

„Ja, Herrin", antwortete Bugger, verbeugte sich und ließ sie voran gehen.

Als Hermine in die Bibliothek trat, sah sie den Grafen mit dem Rücken zu sich vor dem Feuer stehen. Er hielt die Hände ausgestreckt, um sie zu wärmen.

„Graf Baranov?", sprach sie ihn an.

Demetrius drehte sich um. „Lady Marlston", sagte er mit einer Verbeugung. „Danke, dass Sie sich mit mir treffen."

Hermine betrachtete den attraktiven Mann und fragte sich, was er wohl wollte. Sie ging weiter in den Raum hinein und sah ihm in die Augen. Da war etwas ziemlich Faszinierendes in diesem Gesicht… hypnotisierend.

Plötzlich hörte sie einen dumpfen Aufschlag, der sie aus ihrer Trance hochschreckte. Sie drehte schnell den Kopf zur Seite und erkannte Bugger, der bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag.

„Bugger!", rief sie und kniete sich rasch an seine Seite. Sie schüttelte ihren treuen Diener sanft an der Schulter. „Bugger… Bugger!"

Dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie Hilfe brauchte. Sie stand zügig auf und ging zur Tür, Graf Baranov völlig ignorierend.

Doch die Tür fiel krachend zu und enthüllte eine Frau, die sich dahinter versteckt gehalten hatte. Sie lächelte Hermine bösartig an und entblößte ihre scharfen Reißzähne.

Ein Vampir!

Hermine drehte sich panisch zu Graf Baranov um.

Er stand da und schaute sie traurig an. „Es tut mir so leid, Lady Marlston. Wirklich sehr leid."

tbc

* * *

Jetzt gehen die Schwierigkeiten los… was wird mit Hermine geschehen… werden ihr die beiden Jungs noch helfen können? Ihr erfahrt es nächste Woche…


	7. Gebissen

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine unglaubliche Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Ich weiß, dass einige von euch die Cliffs hassen, die nun scheinbar jedes Kapitel begleiten… aber was soll ich machen +gg+… tötet nicht den Boten +lach+…

Viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 07

**Gebissen**

„Was ist hier los?", fragte Hermine ängstlich, während sie von den beiden Vampiren zurückwich.

Der weibliche Vampir knurrte sie an und entblößte ihre Furcht einflössenden Fangzähne.

Graf Baranov sah sie zornig an. „Du sollst ihr keine solche Angst machen!"

„Aber ich will", antwortete die Frau verschlagen. „Das Blut schmeckt so viel besser, wenn etwas Angst dabei ist."

Hermine sah zum Fenster, da ihr der Weg zur Tür versperrt war. Sie war beunruhigt und ihr Herz schlug so schnell wie bei einem Tier, das kurz davor stand, gefressen zu werden. „Bitte… tun Sie das nicht", stammelte sie. „Was wollen Sie?"

Graf Baranov schien es zu bedauern und sich bei der ganzen Sache nicht wohl zu fühlen. „Es ist Ihr Blut, Mylady, das kostbare Blut der Marlstons, das wir brauchen. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich habe keine andere Wahl."

„Wieso? Wofür brauchen Sie es?", fragte Hermine alarmiert. Was wussten diese Vampire von Marlston?

Der weibliche Vampir lachte schrill. „Sie wissen es nicht? Die Tresore öffnen sich nur mit dem Blut der Marlstons. Wenn Ihr Blut in meinen Adern fließt, werde ich Ihre Konten in Gringotts leeren und Ihre Schätze zu einem Platz bringen, den nur ich kenne. Ich werde mich für viele Jahrhunderte um Geld nicht mehr sorgen müssen und wie eine Königin leben können!"

„Geld?", sagte Hermine fassungslos. Um Geld ging es hier? Sonst nichts? „Ich kann Ihnen alles geben, was Sie brauchen, wenn Sie mich leben lassen."

Die Frau lachte. „Halten Sie mich für eine Närrin? Dies ist meine einzige Chance. Wenn Ihr Dunkler Lord von uns erfährt, sind wir am Ende. Daher ist der einzige Weg, damit er das nicht herausfindet, der, diejenige loszuwerden, die ihm davon erzählen könnte – Sie."

„Musst du so grausam sein?", sagte Demetrius mit finsterer Miene.

„Ach, mein weichherziger Jüngling", seufzte sie, „du bist noch nicht so lange einer von uns, um deine Emotionen schon völlig verloren zu haben."

Hermine schaute bittend zu dem Grafen. „Bitte, helfen Sie mir. Tun Sie mir nichts."

„Ich glaube, Demetrius, das dir die Ehre gebührt", sagte der weibliche Vampir lächelnd.

Er sah Hermine an und wusste, dass Sybilla mit ihr nicht besonders menschenfreundlich umgehen würde, um an ihr Blut zu kommen. Sie stand auf Schmerz und Furcht. Er nickte und trat auf die junge Frau zu.

„Es tut mir wirklich Leid, Mylady", sagte er und benutzte Stimme und Augen, um einen hypnotischen Zauber zu sprechen. „Ich werde das für Sie so angenehm wie möglich gestalten."

Hermine öffnete den Mund um zu schreien, doch sie hatte den Fehler begangen, in Graf Baranovs Augen zu sehen und war nun durch seinen Zauber gefangen. Sie atmete schwer, während er auf sie zukam und sein gesamtes Erscheinungsbild Wellen von verführerischer Energie ausstrahlten. Ihre Knie wurden weich und sie wurde beinahe ohnmächtig, so dass er sie, um sie zu stützen, mit starken Armen an der Taille hielt.

Hermine stöhnte und ihr Gesicht war vor seltsamer Erregung gerötet, als er sie berührte und sein Atem ihre nackte Schulter anblies. Er hielt den Augenkontakt, zog den Träger herunter und ließ so ihre sanften Rundungen über dem Mieder sichtbar werden.

Hermine wimmerte vor Verlangen, da sie völlig unter den Bann des Grafen stand. Sie spürte, dass sie gar nicht den Willen hatte, ihn zu bekämpfen. Sie wollte nur geben und spürte starke Erregung, durch die sie völlig die Gefahr vergaß, in der sie schwebte.

Sybilla lachte leise und ging zu dem Platz, an dem sich die beiden umarmten. Sie fuhr sanft über die entblößte Brust Hermines. „Sehr hübsch", meinte sie und glitt mit dem Finger über die Brustwarze, was sie sofort verhärten ließ. „Ist sie nicht ein süßer Leckerbissen, Demetrius?"

Hermine beugte sich vor und setzte sich rittlings über eines von Demetrius Beinen. Sie war feucht vor lauter Lust, schloss die Augen und atmete heftig, während der Mann begann, mit den Lippen leicht über ihre Schulter und ihren Hals zu gleiten und Schauer über ihren Körper schickte.

Sybilla lachte wieder, trat hinter Hermine und hob deren Abendkleid hoch. Sie fuhr mit den Händen über Hermines Hintern, während Demetrius ihren Nacken küsste und über die weiche Haut leckte.

Sybillas Hand glitt nach unten zwischen Hermines Beine und entdeckte, dass sie kein Höschen trug und feucht war. „Mmm… nett…", schnurrte sie und bewegte ihre Finger durch die zitternden Falten.

Hermine stöhnte lauter und ihr Kopf fiel zur Seite. Demetrius sah ihre pochende Vene, die sich ihm darbot und konnte seinen Hunger nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er biss sie und hörte ihr Aufkeuchen, als seine Zähne durch ihre Haut brachen.

Oh, wie war das Blut reichhaltig und mächtig! Er konnte spüren, wie es in seinen Körper drang, so dass er völlig davon erfüllt war. Es war in solchen Augenblicken, in denen ihm wieder bewusst wurde, dass er kein Mann mehr war. Er war jetzt ein Monster, ein gieriges Ungeheuer mit einer wunderschönen Frau im Arm. Er erinnerte sich an menschlichen Sex und an das berauchende Gefühl eines Orgasmus. Dieses Gefühl war genauso stark.

Er trank und trank und hielt die Augen geschlossen, um jede Empfindung aufzunehmen. Er spürte, wie sie in seinen Armen schlaff wurde, doch das war ihm egal. Er saugte stärker, bis er eine Hand auf seinem Kopf bemerkte, die ihn von seiner Beute wegdrückte.

„Nimm nicht auch noch den letzten Tropfen!", zischte Sybilla.

Demetrius löste sich von Lady Marlston und sah zu, wie sie auf dem Boden zusammen sank. Er war so von dem Moment gefangen gewesen, dass er sie beinahe völlig ausgesaugt und sich dabei selbst verdammt hätte. Er hasste das! Er hasste, wer er war. Aber er sah keinen Ausweg, seine Schwester auf andere Weise beschützen zu können.

Bis er irgendwann einen Weg finden würde, Sybilla für immer loszuwerden, musste er nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen. Sie war alt, machtvoll und klug, was ihre Tricks anging. Demetrius war erst neulich verwandelt worden und würde alles, was er konnte, von ihr lernen um es dann eines Tages… gegen sie zu verwenden.

Jetzt starrte er sie hasserfüllt an. „Bist du nun zufrieden?"

Sybilla lächelte. „Noch nicht. Wir müssen sie töten, oder sie wird alles ausplaudern, sobald sie sich erholt hat."

Hermine war bleich und ihre Lungen kämpften, um genügend Luft in ihren geschwächten Körper zu pumpen. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, um sich zu bewegen oder auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.

Die Vampirfrau nahm ein Kissen vom Sofa und reichte es Demetrius. „Erstick sie, schnell!"

„Nein! Das musst du selber machen!", rief der Jüngere. „Ich habe schon genug getan."

Ein lautes Ächzen von oben schreckte sie auf und sie wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur Decke. Lautes Knacken und Krachen, die Geräusche von Holzplanken, die wie bei einem Schiff auf rauer See berstend aneinander schlugen, hallten durch den Raum.

Die beiden Vampire sahen sich erschrocken an und fühlten die unmissverständliche Macht, die in jedem einzelnen Baustoff von Marlston lag.

Demetrius nahm das Kissen und schleuderte es durch das Zimmer. „Du Närrin! Das Haus lebt und hat mitbekommen, was wir getan haben. Wenn wir sie töten, kommen wir nie wieder hier heraus!"

Sybillas Augen wurden groß, während sie nachdachte. Dann zischte sie wütend: „Dann gehen wir jetzt nach Gringotts. Wir müssen uns den Schatz schnappen, ehe sie sich wieder erholt."

Sie rannten aus der Bibliothek und stellten fest, dass sich auch im Rest des Hauses die Decke und die Wände bewegten und ächzten – aus lauter Wut, dass die Herrin dem Tode so nahe war.

„Ich gehe nicht ohne meine Schwester", erklärte Demetrius, während sie flüchteten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ginny versuchte zu schreien, doch Blaise hielt ihr mit der Hand den Mund zu, während er sie zur Seite des Herrenhauses zerrte.

„Ruhe, Mädchen. Hör auf so zu zappeln, dann hast du es viel leichter!", zischte er.

Ginny verstand nicht, was hier passierte. In einem Augenblick hatten sie so eine schöne Zeit und im Nächsten verhielt sich Blaise, als hätte er eine andere Persönlichkeit. Sie war sicher, dass er übergeschnappt und völlig verrückt geworden war. Sie war sehr verängstigt, wehrte sich in seinen Armen und fragte sich, was er wohl vorhatte.

Blaise fand einen Zauberstab in seiner Robe und lächelte. Er zog ihn, richtete er ihn sofort auf Ginnys Herz und sagte: „Imperio." Dann befahl er: „Du wirst mit der Zappelei aufhören und still und folgsam sein."

Ginny hörte sofort auf und stand stumm da. Ihre Augen waren aufgerissen und glasig, als wäre sie betäubt. Blaise ließ sie los und trat zur Seite.

„Sehr gut", meinte er. Sie würde eine gute Versicherung für ihn sein, sollte jemand versuchen, ihn von seinem Ziel abzubringen.

Ja, er würde sie mit sich in sein Eisgefängnis nehmen. Wenn irgendwer probieren sollte, ihn aufzuhalten, dann würde er einfach Ginnys Leben bedrohen. Keiner dieser Narren würde wollen, dass die arme, süße, kleine Ginny verletzt würde.

Er sah auf sich hinunter. Es war ein guter, starker junger Körper. Ja, zusammen konnten sie seinen wahren Körper befreien und vielleicht auch noch jemand anderen…

Das Haus ächzte und krachte und zog so seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf. Etwas geschah hier.

Gut – eine Ablenkung.

Er nahm Ginnys Handgelenk und zog sie hinter sich her. „Komm mit, Mädchen!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lucius Malfoy stand neben dem Eingang zum Ballsaal und nahm eine Verschnaufpause vom Tanzen. Sein Augenmerk wurde durch eine rasche Bewegung auf Graf Baranov gelenkt, der den Saal betrat und geradewegs zu seiner Schwester lief. Als die Musik leiser wurde und schließlich aufhörte, sah die Menge erschrocken zu den Geräuschen, die die Decken und Wände machten. Es war ein unheimliches Dröhnen, als würde sich das Haus bereit machen, um sie herum zusammenzufallen.

Viele Menschen sahen sich im Ballsaal nach ihren Gastgebern und ihrer Gastgeberin um, fanden jedoch niemanden. Dumbledore trat in die Mitte und sah nach oben um festzustellen, was los war.

Lucius scharfer Blick blieb an den Baranovs hängen. Etwas stimmte nicht. Warum war der Graf nicht ebenso überrascht wie alle anderen? Sein Argwohn wurde stärker, als Demetrius Baranov die Hand seiner Schwester nahm und sie nach vorn durch den Saal führte, wo er stand.

Der Graf nickte ihm grüßend zu, während er an ihm vorbei ging, um zur Tür in der Eingangshalle des Hauses zu gelangen. Der blonde Mann wandte sich um und folgte ihnen neugierig.

Als das Foyer in Sicht kam, bemerkte Lucius, dass die Mutter bereits dort war und einen Hauselfen, der dort wartete, anwies, dass sie sofort eine Kutsche wünschten.

„Sie verlassen uns schon so früh?", fragte Lucius und schreckte sie damit hoch, was seinen Argwohn noch bestätigte. Seine Hand in der Tasche rutschte näher zu seinem Zauberstab.

Demetrius reagierte schnell. „Meine Mutter fühlt sich nicht wohl. Bitte drücken Sie Lady Marlston unser Bedauern aus."

Das Haus stöhnte lauter und das Knarren verstärkte sich. Alle vier sahen zur Decke, als ob sie gleich herunter kommen würde. Plötzlich schlug die Vordertür zu, schwere Metallriegel brachen aus dem Boden und schoben sich nach oben, um jedes Entkommen zu verhindern.

Die Baranovs keuchten auf, als dieselben Eisenriegel auch aus den Fenstersimsen aufstiegen und so jede Flucht ausgeschlossen war.

Schreie erklangen aus dem Ballsaal und Lucius war klar, dass das Gleiche auch überall sonst im Haus geschehen sein musste.

„Es scheint, als würden Sie doch noch bleiben", antwortete er kühl.

Sybilla fletschte ihre Reißzähne und zischte, während sie auf Lucius zusprang. Sie war so schnell, dass dieser seinen Zauberstab nicht rechtzeitig aus der Tasche ziehen konnte. Sie packte ihn an den Armen und schubste ihn hart gegen eine Wand, was ihn bewusstlos schlug.

„Wir müssen hier raus!", kreischte sie.

Katrina begann zu weinen. „Sie werden uns umbringen! Oh Gott! Demetrius, was sollen wir nur tun?"

Demetrius zerrte an den Riegeln, aber trotz seiner übernatürlichen Kräfte rührten sie sich nicht.

„Beeil dich, wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden!", rief Sybilla und rannte mit den beiden jungen Leuten hinter sich zur großen Treppe.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco leckte gerade den letzten Tropfen von Harrys Samen auf, als er von dem Stöhnen des Hauses überrascht wurde – vor allem, da Harry gerade ebenfalls stöhnte. Er hob den Kopf und lächelte. „Scheiße, du bist so mächtig, dass du sogar die Wände erregst!"

Aber sein Freund hatte einen merkwürdigen Ausdruck im Gesicht, während er den Geräuschen lauschte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin."

Die Lichter begannen zu flackern und dann hörten sie auf einmal die panischen und ängstlichen Schreie, die aus der Richtung des Ballsaals kamen, während die knackenden Geräusche immer lauter wurden.

Die zwei jungen Männer sprangen auf die Füße und richteten schnell ihre Kleidung. Gleichzeitig rief Harry: „Bugger!"

Bugger erschien immer sofort, wenn er gerufen wurde. Ihre Beunruhigung wuchs, als der loyale Diener darauf nicht reagierte.

„Verdammt! Was zur Hölle…?", fluchte Harry und eilte zur Tür. Er schlug sie auf und beobachtete die Gäste. Sie hatten sich in kleinen Gruppen zusammen gedrängt, da sie sich so sicherer fühlten. Keiner schien zu wissen, was geschehen war. Das Grollen des Hauses ging weiter und die Lichter flackerten immer noch.

Harry und Draco starrten auf die Eisenriegel an den Fenstern und Türen.

„Denkst du, dass das Snape war?", fragte der Blonde hinter Harrys Schulter.

„Keine Ahnung", murmelte dieser. „Aber ich habe vor, das herauszufinden."

Als sie aus dem Zimmer hinaus traten, sahen sie die Gäste fragend an und riefen: „Was ist passiert, Harry?" und „Mein Lord, irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht!"

Dumbledore kam auf sie zu und sah sehr beunruhigt aus. Er musterte Harry. „Also bist du es nicht."

„Was?"

„Ich dachte, dass du vielleicht wütend wärst und das ein Resultat deiner Stimmung wäre", antwortete der Schulleiter.

„Nein, ich bin es nicht", gab Harry zurück. Er sah sich im Saal um und blickte in die panischen Gesichter. „Alle verhalten sich ruhig. Ich bringe das wieder in Ordnung. Wo ist Lady Marlston?"

Die Leute schauten sich verwirrt und neugierig um und schüttelten die Köpfe. Offenbar war Hermine nicht im Raum.

„Sie hat den Ballsaal vor einer Weile mit ihrem Diener Bugger, so hieß er, glaub ich, verlassen", sagte Dumbledore.

„Harry", rief Draco ängstlich, „wir müssen sie finden!"

Harry spürte die gleiche Angst in sich. Bugger war nicht gekommen, als er gerufen worden war. Das Haus spielte verrückt und Hermine war verschwunden.

„Los!", rief er und schritt durch den Ballsaal. Die Gäste wichen aus, als er mit Draco und Dumbledore in Richtung des Ausganges liefen. Viele Anhänger folgten ihnen in der Absicht, ihrem Lord vielleicht zu Diensten sein zu können.

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreichten, entdeckten sie Lucius Malfoy, der an der Wand zusammengesackt war. Draco und Dumbledore eilten zu ihm.

„Vater!", rief der Blonde und schüttelte ihn. Der Direktor fühlte den Puls, während sich Narcissa durch die Menge der Zuschauer drängte.

„Lucius!", schrie sie. „Ist er…?"

„Nein", antwortete Dumbledore. „Er lebt." Er zog den Zauberstab. „Enervate."

Lucius kam wieder zu Bewusstsein und wimmerte, als ihn große Schmerzen an der Stelle überfielen, wo er mit dem Kopf an die Wand geschlagen war.

Harry trat vor. „Sag, Lucius. Was ist hier passiert?"

„Mein Lord", antwortete der Gefragte, „es waren die Baranovs. Sie haben versucht zu gehen, aber das Haus hat das nicht zugelassen. Sie benahmen sich irgendwie… schuldig."

„Und wo sind sie jetzt?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Die Mutter… sie ist nicht normal und extrem stark. Sie war es, die mich angegriffen hat."

„Sollen wir sie suchen, mein Lord?" Adrian Pucey meldete sich aus der Gruppe der Anhänger zu Wort.

Harry hätte am liebsten ja gesagt, aber er wusste, dass sie nicht weit gekommen wären. Bugger hatte viele magische Blockaden gesetzt, die große Teile des Hauses abschotteten. Das würde aber auch bedeuten, dass die Baranovs ebenfalls nicht weit kommen würden. Außer…

Draco sah ihn an und erriet seine Gedanken. Hatten die Baranovs Hermine und Bugger etwas angetan, um zu Merlin zu gelangen?

Ihre Mutmaßungen wurden jedoch von dem Lärm der Hauselfen unterbrochen, die aus vollem Halse heulten. Ihre Klagen kamen aus einem Flur, der zur Bibliothek führte.

Sie eilten dorthin und ließen Narcissa zurück, damit sie sich um Lucius kümmerte.

Harry dachte, dass sie vielleicht voller Angst wegen des Krachs waren, den das Haus machte und sich wegen der flackernden Lichter zusammen gedrängt hatten, um sich gegenseitig zu trösten, bis sie den Weg vor ihm teilten und der Grund ihres Jammers sichtbar wurde.

Harry erstarrte für einen Moment, denn er konnte nicht glauben, was er zu sehen bekam. Dort lag seine Geliebte blass und ohnmächtig auf dem Boden. Er rannte zu ihr und kniete sich neben sie. „Hermine!"

Draco schob die Leute aus dem Weg und rannte an ihre andere Seite. „Oh Gott! Nein!"

Dumbledore betrat den Raum hinter ihnen und sah zu, wie die beiden jungen Männer ihren Oberkörper aufrichteten und sie, vor Angst um ihr Leben zitternd, schüttelten. Ihre Augen flatterten ein wenig und sie atmete pfeifend bei dem Versuch, wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen. Sie war so schwach, kämpfte aber um ihr Leben!

Während Draco und Harry sie zum Sofa trugen, bemerkte Dumbledore den vermissten Diener, Bugger, der ein paar Meter entfernt von Ort, wo Hermine gelegen hatte, ebenfalls auf dem Boden lag.

Er wusste, dass Madam Pomfrey zu den Gästen gehörte und drehte sich zu den vielen erstaunten Anhängern um. „Holt sofort Madam Pomfrey!"

Einige Leute ganz hinten spurteten los, um die Medihexe zu suchen.

Dann ging der Schulleiter zu den beiden jungen Männern, die an Hermine hingen und nach Verletzungen fahndeten.

„Ihr Hals, Harry!", keuchte Draco auf.

Harrys Finger berührten die zwei punktförmigen Wunden und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt. Vampire! Die Baranovs waren Vampire! Warum hatte er das nicht gespürt? Sie waren vor ihm gestanden und hatten ihre Schwüre der Loyalität abgeleistet und er hatte es nicht wahrgenommen! Sie mussten eine Menge Blut aufgenommen haben, ehe sie an diesem Abend gekommen waren. Vampire waren ziemlich menschlich, wenn sie sich den Bauch voll geschlagen hatten.

Und nun hatten sie sich an Hermine gelabt! Wie konnten sie es wagen! Harry fühlte, wie heiße, rote Wut in ihm hochstieg. Wie konnten sie es wagen!

Madam Pomfrey rauschte in den Raum und lief sofort zu Hermine. Draco zeigte ihr die Wunden an ihrem Hals.

„Vampirbisse!", rief Poppy. „Ach du lieber Himmel!" Sie untersuchte die junge Frau näher und überprüfte ihre Vitalzeichen. „Sie ist sehr schwach, hat aber einen starken Lebenswillen."

„Sie braucht Blut! Nehmen Sie meines!", forderte Draco panisch.

„Für diese Maßnahme brauche ich die richtige Ausrüstung, Mr. Malfoy. Und wir müssen erst prüfen, ob Sie die richtige Blutgruppe haben…"

Madam Pomfrey wurde unterbrochen, da alle wegen Bugger erschraken, der sich plötzlich mit geweiteten und wilden Augen aufsetzte. Seine Kinnlade fiel herunter und er begann sich wie eine Marionette zu bewegen. Ein merkwürdiges Geräusch kam aus seinem Mund, ehe sich verständliche Worte formten.

„Nein…", sagte der Halbkobold mit schauriger Stimme. „Ihr dürft ihr kein Blut geben. Nur Marlstonblut darf in ihr fließen. Nur Marlston…." Seine Augen verdrehten sich nach hinten und er fiel erneut bewusstlos hin.

„Vielleicht ein Bluterneuerungstrank", schlug Dumbledore vor.

„Ja, der könnte helfen", antwortete Poppy. „Ich bräuchte meine Apotheke, aber anscheinend können wir das Haus ja nicht verlassen."

„Wir haben in den Kerkern ein Labor", bot Draco an. „Es gibt dort unten eine Menge Zutaten." Er wandte sich an die Hauselfen. „Bringt sie in das Zaubertränkelabor und gebt ihr, was auch immer sie benötigt. Schaut zu, dass ihr nichts im Weg steht."

„Ja, Herr", antwortete eine Gruppe Elfen, gruppierte sich um Madam Pomfrey und apparierten sie zum Labor in den Kerkern.

„Moment mal", meinte Dumbledore. „Die Elfen können ohne den Schlüssel von Marlston apparieren?"

„Nur innerhalb der Mauern", antwortete Draco. „Sie können nicht auf dem Gelände draußen apparieren. Nur Bugger kann das."

Dumbledore betrachtete Bugger. „Es zeigt sich, dass diese merkwürdige Kreatur wirklich sehr teuer ist." Und was oder wer hatte den Halbkobold kurz zuvor besessen und davor gewarnt, Hermine Blut zu spenden? Sehr mysteriös.

Er schaute zu Harry, der sich schon eine Zeitlang ruhig verhalten hatte, und bemerkte zum ersten Mal den Kampf, den der junge Mann mit sich führte. Er hatte das schon früher erlebt, wie Harry diese Schlacht führte – Wut gegen Verstand.

„Harry?", sprach er ihn an. Schwarze Augen zuckten zu dem alten Zauberer – schwarze, tödliche Augen. Dumbledore schluckte. „Harry, du musst vernünftig sein. Vampire können sehr durchtrieben sein, wenn man mit ihnen umgehen will. Ich schlage vor…"

„Umgehen?", zischte der junge Lord. „Ich werde sie vernichten, langsam und schmerzerfüllt, für das, was sie getan haben. Es wird nicht dazu kommen, mit ihnen umgehen zu müssen."

Das Haus knarrte und ächzte über ihren Köpfen, knackte und erzitterte. Harrys Anhänger sahen zur Decke hoch und hatten das Gefühl, dass das Haus jeden Moment zusammen fallen würde.

„Harry", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Das Haus ist mit Hermine verbunden. Merkst du das? Sie ist die letzte Marlston. Wenn sie stirbt, wird das Haus untergehen und wir werden alle mit ihr sterben. Deine Bemühungen sollten sich darauf richten, sie zu retten. Sie braucht dich bei sich, Harry. Sie braucht deine Liebe um durchzuhalten."

Der Schulleiter bemerkte, wie seine Worte zu Harry durchdrangen, als dessen Augen zwischen schwarz und grün schwankten. Ja, Liebe war der Schlüssel....

„Ich bleibe bei Hermine", unterbrach Draco. Er wandte sich an Harry und machte so den Einfluss von Dumbledores Worten wieder zunichte. „Du solltest dir sie verdammt noch mal lieber schnappen. Fang sie, damit wir sie so richtig böse foltern können. Lass einfach mal mich an sie ran…"

„Mr. Malfoy!", rief Dumbledore in dem Versuch, den wieder erhöhten Strom an Wut und Hass aufzuhalten.

„Nein!", sagte Harry. „Er hat Recht. Keiner verletzt Hermine und kommt damit davon."

Der Schulleiter sah betroffen zu, wie Harrys Augen wieder schwarz wurden und seine Haut vor lauter Zorn brannte, während seine Macht anfing zu pulsieren. Sogar seine Anhänger wichen von der Tür zurück, da sie die Wut ihres Lord weder aufhalten wollten noch konnten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Die Seele von Severus Snape in Blaise Zabini trug das Mädchen und sie glitten im letzten Moment ins Haus, ehe die schweren Eisenriegel die westliche Tür von Marlston versiegelten. Er atmete schwer und war erleichtert, dass sie es zurück hinein geschafft hatten.

Er sah sich um und hörte die merkwürdigen Geräusche des Hauses und wie die Lichter flackern. Was war hier passiert? Er lockerte seinen Griff an dem hypnotisierten Mädchen und sie blieb gehorsam auf der Stelle stehen, während er versuchte herauszufinden, wo sich alle im Haus aufhielten.

Er musste zur Halle der Portraits, aber es schien, als wären sie in einem geschlossenen Zimmer ohne Ausgang. Es musste eine Art magische Barriere geben, überlegte er. Als er ein Geist war, konnte er ganz einfach durch die Wände gehen und durch Decken und Böden schweben. Aber nun hatte er Blaise' Körper übernommen und da ging das nicht mehr.

„Verdammt noch mal!", fluchte er.

Plötzlich hörte er ein tiefes Seufzen, eine Windböe kam von nirgendwo und warf sie beinahe um. Er fing Ginny auf, ehe sie hinfiel und schaute sich um. Der Wind schien die magische Grenze überwinden zu können.

Darüber hinaus war etwas Seltsames an diesem Wind – eine Macht, die er schon einmal gespürt hatte. Eine Kraft, die er gefühlt hatte, als er in dem Eisgefängnis war…

Die Wand schwankte, löste sich vor seinen Augen auf und ein Korridor erschien vor ihm.

Konnte das sein?

Merlin.

Merlin half ihm? Natürlich! Weil er wusste, wohin Snape wollte und auch, was er vorhatte.

Snape sah sich nach dem Wind um. „Oh, großer Merlin, zeig mir den Weg zur Halle der Portraits. Schon bald werden wir beide frei sein."

tbc

* * *

Ja, ich weiß, das ist wieder ein Cliff… entschuldige, bambi,... +gg+...!

Was wird geschehen? Findet Harry die Baranovs? Erholt sich Hermine? Und wie weit wird Snape mit Merlins Hilfe kommen?

Wie heißt es so schön? Reviews sind immer gerne gesehen! Auch hier auf ff . net... wo es sehr viele stille Leser gibt...


	8. Es ist was es ist

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine liebe Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Es bleibt spannend und jetzt sind es nur noch zwei Kapitel. Zeit für die letzten Vermutungen und Spekulationen…

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!

So, nach stundenlangen Problemen mit einem zickigen Router, dadurch fehlender, durchgehender Internetverbindung kann ich das Kapitel wenigstens hier hochladen. Meine Homepage wird so bald wie möglich aktualisiert – dann auch mit euren Reviews vom letzten Kapitel.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 08

**Es ist, was es ist**

Harry stürmte aus der Bibliothek, tödlich und selbstsicher. Viele seiner Anhänger kamen ihm mit gezogenen Zauberstäben nach. Andere drückten sich gegen die Wände des langen Korridors, während sie vorbei liefen und ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie die Wut auf dem Gesicht des Dunklen Lords erkannten.

Draco und Dumbledore folgten nur ein paar Schritte dahinter und signalisierten den anderen, die Bibliothek leise zu verlassen, damit sich Lady Marlston in Ruhe erholen konnte. Als alle gegangen waren, schloss der Schulleiter die Tür.

„Mr. Malfoy", begann er dann, als der Rest der Zuschauer entweder Harry gefolgt oder zurück zum Ballsaal gegangen war, „ich muss sagen, dass ich im Augenblick wirklich enttäuscht von Ihnen bin. Harrys Wut noch zu fördern, während er so hart daran arbeitet, sie unter Kontrolle zu halten…"

Dracos Kopf schoss in Richtung des alten Zauberers und starrte ihn empört an. „Haben Sie gesehen, was sie ihr angetan haben?", grollte er und deutete auf die geschlossene Tür zur Bibliothek.

Aber Dumbledores Aufmerksamkeit war bereits von etwas anderem gefesselt. Er hob einen Finger und hielt Dracos Wortschwall auf. Einen Schritt zur Seite auf die Tür zumachend, presste er ein Ohr gegen das glatte Holz.

Im Korridor war es still geworden, da alle gegangen waren um die Vampire zu jagen, doch aufgeregtes Geflüster war in der Bibliothek zu hören.

Dumbledore starrte Draco an, dessen Augen weit aufgerissen waren, sobald er die Geräusche ebenfalls gehört hatte. Er trat rasch zur Tür, zückte den Zauberstab und drückte sie auf.

Der alte und der junge Zauberer liefen hinein und sahen sich nach Eindringlingen um, fanden aber nur Hermine, die auf dem Sofa und Bugger, der auf dem Boden lag. Beide waren immer noch bewusstlos. Das Ticken der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims war das einzig hörbare Geräusch.

„Seltsam", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich hätte schwören können, dass ich hier Stimmen vernommen habe. Sie haben sie doch auch gehört?"

„Ja", antwortete Draco verwirrt. „Wir lassen sie jetzt nicht mehr allein. Merkwürdige Dinge geschehen hier." Die Wände und die Decken knackten und ächzten weiter. Er trat an Hermines Seite, setzte sich auf die Kante des Sofas und legte seine Handfläche an ihre Wange. „Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung, Liebes."

Poppy Pomfrey apparierte plötzlich in den Raum und ein Hauself hielt ihre Hand. Sie eilte mit einem Fläschchen in der Hand zum Sofa. „Die Elfen in Marlston sind wirklich tüchtig. Ich gebe zu, dass ich sehr beeindruckt bin, wie schnell sie ihre Befehle ausführen. Alles, was gebraucht wurde, stand schon bereit, ehe ich überhaupt da war."

Draco stand auf und überließ der Medihexe seinen Platz an Hermines Seite. Sie hielt das Fläschchen an die Lippen der jungen Frau und flösste es ihr durch eine leichte Massage am Kiefer ein. Während sie schluckte, wirkte der Trank schon seine Magie und verwandelte Hermines Teint von leichenblass zu ihrer gewöhnlichen Hautfarbe.

Draco lächelte, als er den Fortschritt sah und kniete sich neben ihrem Kopf nieder. „Funktioniert es?", fragte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

„Scheint so", antwortete Madam Pomfrey erleichtert. „Doch sie wird noch mehr Ruhe brauchen, um sich völlig zu erholen. Es könnte sein…"

„Was? Was könnte sein", rief Draco sofort besorgt. Das Stirnrunzeln der Medihexe war ihm egal.

Madam Pomfrey seufzte tief. Es war nicht der Zeitpunkt, lange um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Wir müssen herausfinden, ob sie, nun ja, etwas von dem Vampirblut aufgenommen hat." Sie vermied, Dracos Gesicht anzusehen und kümmerte sich wieder um Hermine. Sie wusste, dass sie ihm keinen angenehmen Gedanken in den Kopf gesetzt hatte.

„Oh Gott! Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass sie sich vielleicht in einen von ihnen verwandeln könnte?", fragte er entsetzt nach.

„Mr. Malfoy", unterbrach Dumbledore, „hören Sie!"

Sie verstummten und bemerkten zum ersten Mal, dass das Knacken und Stöhnen des Hauses nachgelassen hatte. Draco lächelte erleichtert. „Das ist ein gutes Zeichen", meinte er. „Es bedeutet, dass sie außer Gefahr ist."

Madam Pomfrey stand auf und trat zur Seite, um dem Blonden Platz zu machen, damit er näher zu Hermine rutschen konnte. Er küsste ihre nun schon warme Stirn, schloss die Augen und verweilte noch etwas mit den Lippen an ihrer Haut. „Alles ist jetzt gut, Liebes. Alles kommt wieder in Ordnung."

Hermines Lider flatterten und Draco keuchte überrascht auf. „Gut so, Liebes. Komm zurück zu mir!"

Dumbledore trat hinter ihnen näher heran und sah zu, wie sich ihre Augen halb öffneten. Ihre Atmung war ruhiger geworden und sie schien auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein.

Draco war begeistert. Er hatte seine Hände an ihr Gesicht gelegt und seine Augen lächelten in ihre. „Hallo meine Hübsche", raunte er. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Draco…", flüsterte sie schwach. „beschütze… beschütze… die Halle… Portraits…"

Die Augen fielen ihr wieder zu.

Draco verging das Lächeln und schüttelte leicht ihr Gesicht. „Liebes, hör mir zu! Du musst ‚Jene, die darunter weilen' frei lassen. Jetzt. Nur du kannst das tun!"

Doch er erhielt keine Antwort mehr.

„Sie muss jetzt schlafen, Lord Malfoy. Aber ich bin froh, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass sie wieder gesund wird. Wir sollten sie jetzt von selbst aufwachen lassen. Ihr Körper weiß schon, was er braucht", erklärte Madam Pomfrey.

Draco küsste Hermine nochmals auf die Stirn, stand auf und schaute von der Medihexe zu Dumbledore. „Sie macht sich Sorgen", sagte er und lief im Zimmer hin und her. „Glauben Sie, dass die Vampire Bescheid wissen?", fragte er den Direktor.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mr. Malfoy. Aber möglich ist es."

Draco blieb stehen und sah auf Hermines schlafende Gestalt hinunter. „Schützen Sie sie mit Ihrem Leben, Professor. Ich muss mich um ihre Bitte kümmern." Er zog seinen Zauberstab, eilte aus dem Raum und hoffte, dass er durch Buggers magische Barriere kommen würde, um zur Halle der Portraits zu gelangen.

Dieser verdammte Demetrius Baranov! Draco verfluchte sich selbst, dass er dessen Charme nicht durchschaut hatte. Na klar, Historiker! All die Fragen, die er bei seinem Essen über Marlston gestellt hatte. Oh, und Harry sollte diesen Bastard besser vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen. Keiner hielt einen Malfoy zum Narren!

XXXXXXXXXX

Sybilla zischte vor Wut. In jedem Zimmer des oberen Stockes, in das sie rannten, waren dieselben Eisenriegel vorgelegt.

„Scheiße!", kreischte sie. Sie drehte sich zu Demetrius um und piekste einen Finger in dessen Brust. „Das ist allein dein Fehler. Wenn du keine kostbaren Minuten vergeudet hättest, um deine Schwester zu holen, wären wir schon längst auf dem Weg."

„Und Katrina alles ausbaden lassen?", fauchte Demetrius zurück. „Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nichts von mir bekommst, wenn ihr etwas geschieht!"

„Hör doch, Demetrius!", rief Katrina und sah zur Decke hoch. Das Haus hatte aufgehört zu stöhnen und zu knacken.

Plötzlich hoben sich die Metallsperren an den Fenstern wieder und verschwanden im Nichts. Alle drei gaben erstaunte Laute von sich. Das war genau das, was sie brauchten.

„Das Marlstongör erholt sich wieder. Schnell, verschwinden wir!", rief Sybilla. Sie hatte sich in Richtung des unversperrten Fensters gedreht und machte sich bereit, mit ihrem übernatürlichen Tempo hindurch zu brechen. Die Tatsache, dass sie sich im zweiten Stock befand, schreckte sie nicht ab, da Vampire die Geschwindigkeit des Falls mit Leichtigkeit kontrollieren konnten.

Sie rannte wie der Blitz zum Fenster, doch zu ihrer maßlosen Überraschung wurde sie von einer soliden Mauer aufgehalten. Sie sprang zurück und sah ungläubig zu der Wand, die kurz zuvor noch ein Fenster gewesen war.

„Na, na, na, was haben wir denn da?", erklang eine Stimme hinter ihr. „Haben es die Baranovs so eilig zu gehen, dass sie schon versuchen, durch Wände zu rennen?"

Sybilla fuhr herum und realisierte, dass sie in der Falle waren.

Harry stand ein Stück weit im Zimmer und ein Trupp seiner Anhänger grinste wissend hinter ihm.

Sybilla und Demetrius starrten furchtsam auf die Macht des Dunklen Lords. Er ähnelte kaum noch dem höflichen jungen Mann, den sie früher am Abend getroffen hatten. Jetzt war er finsterer und die Züge verzerrt, als könnte er die Macht in seinen Adern kaum in Schach halten.

Katrina warf einen Blick auf Harry und warf sich zu seinen Füßen.

„Gnade, haben Sie Gnade mit uns, mein Lord", schluchzte sie. „Mein Bruder und ich wurden gezwungen, diese Dinge zu tun! Sie war es!" Sie hob den Arm und deutete mit Seelenqual und Abscheu in ihrem tränenüberströmten Gesicht auf Sybilla. „Sie hat das alles geplant, sie ist so böse!"

Sybilla knurrte das Mädchen an. „Du undankbare kleine Schlampe!" Sie sprang auf Katrina zu und wurde sofort von Demetrius von der Seite aus der Balance geworfen. Beide Vampire endeten miteinander verwickelt am Boden.

„Genug!", befahl Harry und seine Stimme hallte wie bei einem Echo wider. Er hob die Hand und die beiden Vampire flogen auseinander und krachten in entgegen gesetzte Wände. Er drehte das Handgelenk und machte eine Faust. Daraufhin lösten sich Hände aus Eisen aus den Wänden und packten die Vampire an den Armen, um sie sicher zu halten.

„Nein!", schrie Katrina. „Tun Sie Demetrius nicht weh, er ist gut, mein Lord. Er ist gut!"

Gregory Goyle, der zu Harrys Linken stand, schnaubte: „Gut, hm? Schau, mein Lord, er ist mit Blut bedeckt. Er ist derjenige, der von Lady Marlston getrunken hat!"

„Sie ist eine verlogene Hexe, mein Lord", fügte Theodore Nott hinzu und deutete auf Katrina. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir sie foltern, damit uns ihr Bruder die Wahrheit erzählt."

„Nein", brüllte Demetrius von seiner Wand aus. „Sie ist unschuldig, bitte, verletzt sie nicht!"

Harrys Augen trafen seine und ein Austausch entstand, der für alle anderen im Raum nicht wahrnehmbar war.

Währenddessen dachte sich Sybilla rasch einen Plan aus.

„Es ist einzig sein Fehler, mein Lord", sagte sie dann. „Er verspielte das ganze Vermögen unserer Familie, was seinen armen Vater aus lauter Sorge dahinsiechen ließ. Dann hat er sich dies hier ausgedacht und uns mitgeteilt, dass es hier haufenweise Gold gibt, das nur darauf wartet, abgeräumt zu werden. Er hat Ihre Lady ausgewählt, weil er völlig besessen von ihr war, seit er gehört hat, dass sie nach Marlston zurückgekehrt ist. Er ist derjenige, der ihr Blut getrunken hat, nicht ich! Ist das nicht genügend Beweis?"

Katrina erhob sich rasch und stellte sich Sybilla wütend gegenüber. „Lügen! Du bist nicht unsere Mutter! Du bist ein Monster!"

Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und zeigte mit einem Finger auf die gefesselte Vampirin an der Wand. „Sie ist es gewesen, mein Lord. Sybilla hat unsere Familie ruiniert. Wir waren glücklich und es ging uns gut, bis dieses… dieses… Ding in unser Leben kam. Sie hat unsere Eltern ermordet und verkündet, dass sie nun das Oberhaupt der Familie Baranov sei. Sie hat unser Vermögen durch ihren verschwenderischen Lebensstil verbraten und Demetrius gedroht, dass sie mich töten würde, wenn er sich jemals gegen sie wenden würde. Dann… hat sie ihn in das Gleiche wie sich verwandelt." Sie schluchzte lauter und erinnerte sich an den schrecklichen und niederschmetternden Blick ihres Bruders, als ihm klar wurde, dass er nicht länger menschlich war.

„Alles was er wollte war, mich zu beschützen, mein Lord", erklärte Katrina weinend und fiel erneut auf die Knie. „Ich bin die letzte, die letzte Baranov."

Jetzt fing Sybilla zu heulen an und blutige Tränen rannen ihr über die bleichen Wangen. „Warum lügst du nur so, Katrina? Ich bin dir immer eine liebende Mutter gewesen!"

Harry fing gehässig an zu lachen. „Also können Vampire auf einmal gebären, oder?" Seine Anhänger lachten ebenfalls.

„Das war recht unterhaltsam. Ihr werdet jedoch beide sterben", verkündete Harry.

Katrina schrie auf. „Nein!"

Harry griff nach unten und packte eine Handvoll von ihrem Haar. Er beugte sich hinab und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: „Still jetzt, kleine Baranov. Schlafe und träume von glücklicheren Tagen."

Das Mädchen fiel schlaff in verzaubertem Schlummer zu Boden.

„Bringt sie in ein Gästezimmer und legt sie auf ein Bett", ordnete Harry an. Theodore trat vor und hob sie in seine Arme. „Unversehrt", fügte er noch hinzu.

Theodore sah ihn schief an. „Natürlich, mein Lord", antwortete er. Der Rest der Anhänger machte ihm den Weg frei.

„Mein Lord", sprach nun endlich Demetrius Baranov. „Ich beende glücklich meine Existenz für meine Verbrechen, wenn Sie mir versprechen, dass meine Schwester unter Ihrem Schutz bleibt. Sie verdient keinerlei Bestrafung."

„Zu diesem Ergebnis bin ich auch schon gekommen, Graf Baranov. Ich werde einen passenden Ehemann für sie finden."

Demetrius atmete erleichtert aus. „Danke, mein Lord."

„Zauberer! Ihr ekelt mich an!", fauchte Sybilla. „Ihr denkt, dass ihr besser als andere seid und dass Vampire unter euch stehen. Hah!" Ihre Augen hatten etwas Wahnsinniges und man konnte die Wut über ihr bevorstehendes Ende darin erkennen.

Harry sah sie an. „Ruhe!" Sybilla konnte nicht länger sprechen und ihr Gesicht wurde durch ihre Entrüstung noch wütender. Sie zerrte an den Eisenhänden, die sie festhielten.

„Ihr werdet bei Sonnenaufgang sterben", kündigte Harry an. Er wandte sich ab und machte sich zum Gehen bereit. Er wollte ihnen nichts antun, ohne dass Draco es sah. Wo wäre denn dann der Spaß?

„Mein Lord", sagte Warrington, ehe Harry zur Tür hinaus trat. „Wäre es in Ordnung, wenn wir etwas Spaß mit ihnen hätten?"

„Lasst den Grafen in Ruhe", antwortete der Gefragte. „Mit ihr könnt ihr machen, was ihr wollt." Er grinste die Vampirin ein letztes Mal an, ehe er den Raum verließ.

Die meisten seiner Anhänger gingen mit ihm – außer einigen, die ein wenig Sport treiben wollten.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry hatte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Bibliothek gemacht, um nach Hermine zu sehen, als er am Ballsaal vorüber kam. Mrs. Weasley kam in Panik aus der Tür gestürzt. „Oh Harry, Ginny ist verschwunden. Keiner scheint zu wissen, wo sie ist!"

„Sind Sie sicher?", fragte Harry nach.

„Sie war nicht im Saal, als das Haus zu wackeln anfing. Meine Jungs suchen schon nach ihr, aber…"

Harry legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge. Die Vampire sind gefangen worden. Sie ist nicht mehr in Gefahr und ich bin sicher, dass es ihr gut geht. Vielleicht war sie im Garten, als die Riegel geschlossen wurden."

„Der Garten?", wiederholte Mrs. Weasley. „Ja, ja, natürlich. Sie ist mit dem jungen Zabini nach draußen gegangen. Oh, danke dir, Harry! Wir können sie jetzt draußen suchen, da diese komischen Riegel nun weg sind. Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Ich wollte gerade nach ihr sehen."

„Natürlich", sagte sie.

Harry blickte auf die Gruppe seiner Anhänger hinter sich. „Helft, Ginny Weasley zu finden", wies er sie an. Alle nickten und gingen. Harry machte sich wieder auf den Weg.

Vor der Bibliothekstür warteten Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy. Der blonde Mann sah von dem Angriff noch ganz spitz aus, schaffte aber eine leichte Verbeugung in Harrys Richtung.

„Mein Lord", grüßte er.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Besser, danke der Nachfrage", kam die Antwort. „Die Baranovs?"

„Gefangen genommen. Sie erwarten ihre Hinrichtung bei Sonnenaufgang", erwiderte Harry.

„Ah, das ist gut", meinte Lucius. „Ich freue mich schon darauf."

Die Bibliothekstür öffnete sich. Dumbledore kam leise heraus und betrachtete Harry sorgfältig. „Harry?", fragte er, als würde er einen Betrüger testen.

„Wie geht es Hermine?", fragte der jüngere Mann.

Dumbledore zögerte, ehe er antwortete. Etwas stimmte nicht. Warum war Harry so ruhig? Warum rauschte er nicht hinein, um nach Hermine zu sehen? Der Schulleiter wusste, wie viel der Junge für sie empfand.

Warum erkundigte er sich nicht nach Draco?

„Hermine erholt sich gut. Sie ist kurz aufgewacht, danach aber in einen tiefen Schlaf gefallen", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Der Blutregenerierungstrank hat seine Aufgabe erfüllt."

„Sehr gut", nickte Harry. Er ging an dem alten Mann vorbei in die Bibliothek, entdeckte Poppy Pomfrey dort und sagte: „Sie können jetzt gehen. Ich passe auf sie auf."

„Natürlich, Mr. Potter", antwortete Poppy, erhob sich von ihrem Platz und verließ das Zimmer.

Harry folgte ihr bis zur Tür und sah Dumbledore in die Augen, während er langsam alle anderen ausschloss.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco lief eine Menge Korridore entlang, die zur Halle der Portraits führten. Merkwürdigerweise schienen Buggers Sicherheitsvorkehrungen schwächer geworden zu sein. Hatte Hermine das irgendwie gespürt? Die magischen Mauern, die seinen Weg hätten blockieren sollen, waren völlig verschwunden.

Er überlegte, ob er vielleicht ein paar Wachen in den Korridoren aufstellen sollte, während er um die Ecke des letzten Flurs zum Eingang lief. Er hielt kurz inne, als er einen Mann bemerkte, der von der anderen Seite kam und die Hand einer jungen Frau hielt. Als sie näher kamen, sah Draco, dass es Blaise und Ginny Weasley waren.

„Blaise?", fragte er. „Warum treibst du dich denn hier herum?"

Der Slytherin blieb stehen und war überrascht zu sehen, dass jemand vor ihm stand. Er schaute zu Ginny und versuchte sich vorzustellen, wie sie wohl zusammen wirkten.

„M… Draco", antwortete Blaise. „Was willst du?"

Draco lachte. „Was ich will? Niemand darf sich in diesem Teil des Hauses aufhalten. Wie bist du hier gelandet?" Seine Augen wanderten über Ginny, die sehr still und gefügig schien. Nicht die kleine Weasley Göre, an die er sich erinnerte. „Was ist hier los?"

Snape sah sich nervös um. Sollte er das kleine, neugierige Prinzenbürschchen einfach zur Seite schubsen oder mitmachen? Was war die beste Entscheidung?

„Hast du einen Platz zum vögeln gesucht?", lachte Draco. Er erwartete eigentlich, dass Ginny sich empörte und ihm einen beißenden Kommentar an den Kopf werfen würde, doch sie stand einfach nur da, als wäre sie…

Die Erkenntnis traf ihn mit voller Wucht. „Blaise, du Idiot, du hast den Imperiusfluch auf sie gelegt, nicht wahr? Bist du verrückt geworden? Harry wird dir bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abziehen! Sag bloß nicht, dass du sie schon gevögelt hast!"

Draco beobachtete überrascht, wie Blaise seinen Zauberstab hob. Rasch tat er das Gleiche und beide Zauberer nahmen eine defensive Haltung an. „Was zum Teufel ist mit dir los, Blaise?", fauchte Draco, der das Verhalten seines besten Freundes nicht im Geringsten verstand. „Du willst das hier durch ein Duell klären? Verdammter Arsch! Es gibt im Ballsaal eine Menge Hexen, die für ein Lächeln von dir mit dir schlafen würden und du musst dir die Jungfrau heraussuchen, die wie eine Schwester für den Dunklen Lord ist? Du willst dich wirklich duellieren, du blöder Scheißkerl?"

„Du wirst das wohl niemals verstehen, Malfoy", antwortete Snape. „Ich will dich nicht verletzen, aber du lässt mir keine Wahl. Stupor!"

Draco lenkte den Zauber mit seinem Stab ab. „Verdammt noch mal, Blaise. Ich hätte dir vielleicht aus dieser Scheiße noch herausgeholfen, aber jetzt verdienst du den Schmerz. Crucio!"

Snape schob schnell Ginny vor sich und ließ sie die Energie des Fluches aufnehmen. Sie schrie voller Schmerz und ihre Beine gaben nach, daher hielt Snape sie um die Taille und zog sie fest an seinen Körper, während er Draco ansah.

Dieser beendete sofort den Fluch. „Du bist ein verdammter Feigling, Blaise. Du lässt es zu, dass eine Hexe für dich den Fluch abbekommt? Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du ein Gentleman wärst. Nun sehe ich, dass ich mich völlig in dir getäuscht habe."

Snape richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Ginnys Kopf, während sie sein anderer Arm festhielt. „Genug jetzt", knurrte er. „Du wirst mir jetzt helfen, oder sie stirbt."

Draco sah Blaise verständnislos an. War er verrückt geworden? Das klang nicht nach dem Blaise, den er schon so viele Jahre kannte. „Was soll ich denn tun?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Öffne die Halle der Portraits und bring mich nach unten zu Merlin", antwortete Blaise und piekste mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes gegen Ginnys Kopf, was sie vor Schmerz wimmern ließ.

Draco fiel buchstäblich die Kinnlade hinunter. „Woher weißt du von der Halle der Portraits und Merlin? Wer zur Hölle hat dir davon erzählt?" Er begann sich zu fragen, ob sich Hermine und Harry Ginny anvertraut hatten, während er weg gewesen war. Er wusste, dass Ron informiert war. Hatte der bei seiner Familie getratscht? Möglich.

Aber warum sollte Blaise nun seinen Verstand verlieren, wenn er es herausgefunden hatte? Nichts von all dem machte Sinn.

„Öffne sie!", zischte Blaise und packte Ginny in seiner Wut noch fester.

Es war ja nicht so, dass Ginny Weasley Draco so wichtig war, aber den beiden Menschen, die er am Meisten auf dieser Welt liebte, war sie es. Er blickte Blaise finster an. „Du würdest nicht weit kommen, du Arschloch", erwiderte er beißend. „Wir können nur über die Brücke, wenn Hermine bei uns ist, mal von ganzen anderen Fallen abgesehen. Sei nicht so blöde, Blaise!"

„Ich bin schon vorher an all diesen kleinen Barrieren vorbei gekommen", meinte dieser. „Ich schaffe das auch wieder."

Draco sah ihn an, als wäre er nun total wahnsinnig geworden. „Du hast… was? Blaise? Was zum Teufel?" Dann überfiel eine neue Erkenntnis den jungen Lord Malfoy, etwas, dass nun endlich den perfekten Sinn ergab.

„Sehr schlau, Professor", sagte er dann. „Sie haben es geschafft, den Körper von Blaise zu übernehmen. Was für ein Pech für ihn."

Snape wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Öffne sie jetzt!", befahl er und stach wieder mit seinem Zauberstab gegen Ginnys Kopf.

Dracos Gesicht versteinerte und er drehte sich zur Wand. Er hasste es, dass er in diese Lage gebracht worden war. Wenn Hermine nur ‚Jene, die darunter weilen' befreien könnte. Sie würden Snape aus diesem Körper jagen und ihn nach unten schicken, wo er hin gehörte.

Aber wenn sie erst in der Halle der Portraits waren, dann würden sich ‚Jene, die darunter weilen', nicht mehr einmischen können. Er würde auf die Hilfe der Amazone angewiesen sein. Aber da Ginny in Gefahr war…

Nachdem er die Worte des Zaubers gemurmelt hatte, der die Gemäldegalerie öffnete, glitt die Tür auf und die Kerzen in ihren Wandhalterungen entzündeten sich. Draco besuchte diesen Ort nicht gerne, seit er damals mit Snape, Merlin, Hermine, Dumbledore und Bugger hier gewesen war. Der Grund dafür saß in einem Portrait rechts über ihm.

Es war in jener Nacht eine kalte und beängstigende Tortur für ihn gewesen, als Mordred seinen Körper übernommen hatte und er konnte immer noch spüren, wie seine Seele in einer schwarzen Leere geschwebt war. Er hatte sich immer gefragt, ob er jemals wieder menschlich sein oder ob er vielleicht an einen anderen Ort kommen würde. Es hatte ihm Angst gemacht, daran zu denken, dass er vielleicht für immer in diesem finsteren Nichts feststecken würde.

Dann dachte er an Blaise. War er nun dort, in dieser schwarzen Leere?

„Los jetzt!", bellte Snape und drängte ihn durch die Tür.

Draco blieb stehen und schaute zu Mordred hoch. Wie weit geht man, um einem Freund zu helfen?

Snape trat in die Galerie und erinnerte sich an die Schwierigkeiten, die er beim letzten Mal gehabt hatte, als er hier gewesen war. Er wollte so schnell als möglich durch kommen. „Beeilung!", fauchte er. Einige Portraits weiter unten wachten auf und begannen nun, ihre Besucher zu befragen.

Snape starrte Draco an und wunderte sich, warum sich dieser nicht bewegte. Warum glotzte er so auf das Portrait?

„Wenn ich mir das aber recht überlege", beschloss Snape auf einmal, „dann brauche ich dich überhaupt nicht mehr. Petrificus Totalus!"

Mit Genugtuung sah er zu, wie Draco, von dem Zauber versteinert, umfiel. Dann warf er einen Blick auf das Portrait von Mordred. „Dieses Mal wirst du mich nicht aufhalten", sagte er zufrieden grinsend.

Er eilte davon und versuchte sein Bestes, die Portraits zu beruhigen, um das blutige Chaos zu vermeiden, in das er das letzte Mal geraten war.

„Wer bist du? Was hast du dem jungen Lord Malfoy angetan?", fragte ein Gemälde.

„Es geht ihm gut. Wir sind die besten Freunde und hatten nur eine kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit", antwortete Snape. „Ich wollte meiner Freundin eure Portraits zeigen."

„Halt!", echote eine Stimme durch die Galerie. Snape, der Ginny mittlerweile an der Hand mit sich zerrte, fuhr herum.

Draco stand am Ende der Halle.

„Das ist unmöglich!", murmelte Snape. Niemand konnte sich von einer Ganzkörperklammer dieses Grades erholen.

Er starrte zu Mordreds Portrait hinunter. Es war leer!

Ein Portrait zu Snapes Rechten fing zu lachen an. „Nichts ist unmöglich – für Mordred!"

tbc

* * *

Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen… und ich kann echt nichts für diese vielen Cliffs… und es kommt noch einer +gg+… +Keks reicht+…


	9. Sonnenaufgang

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine liebe Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Diese Woche dürft ihr, falls ihr den Cliff grausam findet, alle Schuld mir geben… denn dieses Kapitel habe ich eigenhändig geteilt +gg+… denn es war sehr lange.

Im Dezember geht meine nächste Übersetzung online. Sie heißt ‚An Army of Snapes' und wurde von LadyoftheMasque geschrieben. Sie hat das Pairing HG/SS und es geht um einen Zaubertrankunfall der besonderen Art… man beachte den Titel +gg+

Aber jetzt wünsche ich euch erst mal viel Spaß beim lesen!

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 09

**Sonnenaufgang**

Dumbledore schaute auf die geschlossene Tür der Bibliothek und dachte über Harrys seltsames Verhalten nach. Er drehte sich um und bemerkte, dass Lucius und Narcissa immer noch da waren und ihn von einem kleinen Sofa aus beobachteten.

„Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Narcissa, „es ist ja auch ein ziemlich ereignisreicher Abend."

Dumbledore blickte Lucius genau an. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie es mir erzählen würden, wenn Sie mehr wüssten, Lucius?"

Der blonde Mann lächelte leicht. „Ich versichere Ihnen, dass es nicht Teil meiner Pläne für diesen Abend war, von Vampiren k.o. geschlagen zu werden."

„Aber… gab es Pläne?", versuchte es der Schulleiter weiter.

„Also wirklich, Dumbledore, Sie sollten inzwischen wissen, wo meine Loyalitäten liegen. Wenn es welche gäbe – glauben Sie dann wirklich, dass ich Ihnen davon erzählen würde?" Lucius hielt inne, um eine Antwort abzuwarten, die nicht kam. „Und es kommt durchaus vor, das ich nicht in Pläne eingeweiht bin – außer der Feier zu Miss Weasleys Geburtstag."

„Wenn Sie es sagen", antwortete der alte Mann.

Lucius nickte und grinste immer noch. „Ich sage es."

„Nun denn", seufzte Dumbledore, „werde ich nach dem Wohlergehen Ihres Sohnes sehen, da sich im Moment niemand um ihn besonders zu sorgen scheint."

„Draco ist ein sehr fähiger Zauberer!", rief Narcissa aus, die sich von der Andeutung beleidigt fühlte, dass sie sich nicht sorgen würde.

„Ja, gnädige Frau", meinte Dumbledore und verbeugte sich. „Ich weiß das. Aber heute Abend geschehen hier wirklich merkwürdige Dinge." Mit diesen Worten drehte sich der alte Zauberer um und eilte, genau fühlend, dass diese Nacht noch lange nicht vorüber war, den Korridor hinunter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco spürte, wie seine Seele in die Dunkelheit gedrückt wurde, denn Mordreds Kraft war nicht zu besiegen. Warum? Warum hatte er es nur zugelassen, dass Mordred schon wieder seinen Körper übernommen hatte? Dieser Ort, diese Leere war einfach schrecklich! Er fühlte sich eingeschlossen in einem finsteren Raum – ohne Fenster, ohne Türe und völlig ohne Licht.

Dann erinnerte er sich – Blaise, Hermine, Marlston. Ja, das war es gewesen. Er hatte Marlston für Hermine beschützen müssen. Sie hatte ihn darum gebeten. Und er würde alles für sie tun – sogar das…

Gott! Er hasste es, hier zu sein. Wo war er? In irgendeinem kleinen Schlupfwinkel seines Gehirns und darauf wartend, dass Mordred Snape los wurde? Snape! Snape war in Blaise Körper…

Oh Gott! Draco stand in der finsteren Leere und schrie mit aller Kraft. Er hatte eine Sache vergessen. Mordred würde Blaise Körper töten.

„Mordred!", rief er ins Nichts. „Töte nicht den Körper! Bring Blaise nicht um!"

Noch mehr Leid erfüllte sein Herz, als er daran dachte, dass Mordred, wenn er einen Körper übernahm, sich auch die Dunkle Macht von demjenigen, der sie im Moment hatte, zurückholte. Das bedeutete, dass Harry machtlos war! Draco fiel auf die Knie und schluchzte. Harry war den Vampiren ausgeliefert!

„Was habe ich nur getan!", schrie er.

XXXXXXXXXX

Snape zog Ginny erneut vor sich und richtete den Zauberstab auf Mordred.

Dieser sah ihn belustigt an. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

Snape fing an, zurückzuweichen und zog Ginny mit sich, während seine Zauberstabhand zitterte. Er beschloss, sich Mordred Unaufmerksamkeit zu Nutze zu machen. „Avada Kedavra!", brüllte er und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf den lachenden jungen Mann.

Ein grüner Energieblitz drang aus dem Stab. Mordred hob die rechte Hand, öffnete sie und fing mühelos die Energie wie mit einem Netz ein.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich verblüfft, während ihn sein Gegenüber angrinste, die Hand zum Gesicht hob und einen leicht grünen Nebel von der Handfläche pustete.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass du den größten Zauberer aller Zeiten, den Sohn Merlins, mit einem magischen Stöckchen besiegen kannst?", spottete er. „Denkst du, dass dich mein Vater belohnen würde, wenn du ihm die Freiheit schenkst? Du bist ein Narr."

Verzweifelter als zuvor versuchte Snape, zurückzuweichen. „Ich will nur mich befreien. Ich möchte meinen Körper zurück."

„Lügner!", zischte Mordred. „Ich kann das Wesen meines Vaters spüren, wie er dir hilft und dich führt."

Die Portraits entlang der Wand sahen fasziniert zu und ihre Köpfe drehten sich von Mordred zu Snape, wenn sie sprachen. Das war bei weitem die beste Unterhaltung, die sie seit langem gehabt hatten.

Während Snape zurück trat, ging der Andere näher auf ihn zu.

Mordred Augen wanderten über Ginnys folgsame Gestalt. Er lächelte verführerisch und winkte mit der Hand. „Komm zu mir, mon Cherie."

Snape versuchte, sie fester zu packen, aber sie entwischte ihm so leicht, als würde er Butter festhalten. Ohne seinen Schild fühlte er sich schutzlos. Er wandte sich ab und rannte in Richtung der Tür, die zum Labyrinth führte, die Gemäldegalerie hinunter. Vielleicht konnte er dem ersten Lord dort entkommen und wieder hinaus laufen, ehe er ihn finden würde.

Er sah beim Rennen über die Schulter zurück und war erleichtert, dass Mordred im Augenblick mehr an Ginny interessiert zu sein schien. Die Weasley-Schlampe hatte gerade ihre Arme um ihn geschlungen und küsste ihn auf den Mund.

Mordred genoss den kleinen heißen Mund der Hexe in seinen Armen. Es war schon sehr lange her, dass er dieses Vergnügen gehabt hatte.

„Mordred!", warnte ihn eine Hexe in einem Portrait. „Er entkommt dir! Lass die Hexe los!"

Er hob den Kopf und seine Augen klärten sich wieder. Ein unheimliches Glühen strahlte von ihm aus, als er tief einatmete und auf den Rücken des fliehenden Snape blies. Der rennende Zauberer bemerkte, dass er ein unbeschreibliches Tempo aufgenommen hatte und die Bilder an seinen Seiten unscharf an ihm vorbei flogen, ehe er mit einem schmerzhaften Knall gegen die rückwärtige Tür krachte. Sein Kopf traf das harte Holz und hinterließ eine Blutspur, während er zu Boden rutschte.

Snapes Seele flog aus Blaise Körper, da er den enormen Schmerz des Aufpralls nicht länger ertragen konnte. Er sah auf den blutüberströmten jungen Zauberer hinunter und ließ ein frustriertes Aufheulen los. Seine Pläne waren zunichte!

Ein einsaugendes Gefühl in Höhe seiner Brust lenkte ihn plötzlich ab und Snape spürte, wie ihn die Kontrolle verließ. Ein Strudel öffnete sich hinter ihm und zog ihn mit unglaublicher Macht an sich. Seine Seele schrie, als sie sich überschlug und hinein taumelte.

Mordred lächelte zufrieden über das Ergebnis. Seine Augen zuckten wieder nach unten zu dem warmen Körper der Hexe in seinen Armen. Schnell drehte er sie um und drückte sie gegen die Wand, was die Portraits in Nähe aufkeuchen ließ. Den Rock ihres Abendkleides hebend, küsste er sie innig und presste sie erneut an die Mauer.

„Aufhören!", hallte eine Stimme durch die Galerie.

Mordred ließ Ginny nicht los, drehte aber den Kopf in Richtung des Eindringlings.

Albus Dumbledore kam auf sie zu. „Was hat das hier zu bedeuten?" Er blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als er den überirdischen Schimmer in Dracos Augen sah. Er schaute auf das Gemälde darüber. Da er es leer fand, beantwortete das die Frage, die er im Kopf hatte.

Dumbledore veränderte seine Haltung.

„Mordred, nehme ich an?", fragte er.

„Raus hier, Heller Zauberer", befahl dieser. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich beschäftigt bin?"

Der Schulleiter konnte aus der Entfernung einen Körper erkennen, der auf dem Boden lag. „Was ist passiert?"

Mordred erinnerte sich an den alten Zauberer vom letzten Mal, als er diesen Körper übernommen hatte. Er war ein Freund der derzeitigen Lady Marlston. Er wusste auch über seinen Vater Bescheid. „Er hat wieder versucht, ihn zu befreien. Daher habe ich mich um ihn gekümmert. Also raus jetzt mit dir, damit ich meinen Spaß mit dieser Frau haben kann."

„Diese Frau ist die beste Freundin von Hermine Marlston. Sie wäre nicht gerade glücklich, wenn ihre Freundin auf diese Art und Weise genommen wird. Und… Sie benützen außerdem den Körper von Lady Marlstons Lover. Es würde sie noch unglücklicher machen, wenn sie wüsste, dass Dracos Körper eine sexuelle Beziehung mit einer anderen Frau hätte."

Mordred lachte, ließ Ginny aber langsam los. Er wandte sich an Dumbledore und meinte: „Du nimmst mir den ganzen Spaß, wieder mal ein Mensch zu sein, alter Mann." Er drehte das Mädchen in Albus Richtung und schubste sie ein wenig. „Dann nimm sie. Frauen sollten nicht ohne Schutz herum laufen."

Er sah zu, wie Dumbledore Ginny vorsichtig an seine Seite zog und nach Verletzungen suchte. „Du bist schlau", stellte er dann fest. „Du weißt, dass ich es nicht riskieren würde, dass Lady Marlston unglücklich ist. Es hängt einfach zu viel von ihr ab."

Er machte eine Handbewegung und der Imperiusfluch fiel von Ginny ab. Sie schwankte ein wenig auf den Füßen, ehe sie ihren Schulleiter mit großen Augen anstarrte. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen, ehe sie in Richtung der am Boden liegenden Gestalt am Ende der Galerie davon eilte. Sie erinnerte sich an alles – auch an das, was mit ihr geschehen war. Es war so furchtbar und frustrierend, dass sie nicht fähig gewesen war, ihre eigenen Handlungen zu kontrollieren!

„Blaise!", schluchzte sie im Laufen.

„Blaise Zabini?", fragte Dumbledore geschockt nach. „Er hat versucht, zu Merlin zu kommen?"

„Nein, derjenige, der seinen Körper übernommen hat, versuchte das", entgegnete Mordred. „Ich muss jetzt gehen, der andere will seinen Leib zurück. Er brüllt mich von innen an."

Mit einem letzten Grinsen, brach Dracos Gestalt auf dem Boden zusammen. Albus sah zu, wie sich Mordreds schwarzes Wesen erhob, um den jungen Lord Malfoy drehte und geradewegs in den leeren Rahmen darüber schoss, um erneut die wirkliche Konstitution von Mordred zu formen. „Nun, dann ist ja wieder alles in Ordnung!", verkündete er.

„Das müssen wir erst noch sehen", antwortete Dumbledore. Er beugte sich nach unten und prüfte Dracos Puls. Anscheinend war er im Moment nur bewusstlos. Daher erhob sich der alte Mann wieder und eilte Ginny nach.

Als er dort ankam, bot sich ihm keine besonders vielversprechende Szene. Blut war an der Tür und auf dem Boden verschmiert. Ginny lag auf den Knien und weinte an Blaise' Seite.

„Das war Snape", schluchzte sie. „Er hat seinen Körper übernommen und den Fluch auf mich gelegt…"

„Ja", unterbrach Dumbledore. Etwas dieser Art war ihm auch schon klar geworden. „Sehen wir mal nach dem jungen Mann." Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ein gelber Lichtstrahl drang aus dessen Spitze. Ein paar Worte flüsternd, untersuchte Albus Blaise' Körper.

Ginny sah ihm prüfend ins Gesicht, während ihr weiterhin die Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Gute Nachrichten, Miss Weasley", sagte Dumbledore. „Er lebt noch und hat einen starken Lebenswillen. Laufen Sie und holen Sie Poppy Pomfrey aus dem Ballsaal. Sie hat ein paar Patienten, um die sie sich kümmern muss."

XXXXXXXXXX

Es war noch dunkel, als die ersten Morgenstunden herein brachen. Hermine saß auf der Bettkante und strich über die silberblonden Strähnen von Dracos Stirn, als er wieder zu Bewusstsein kam.

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und sein Blick war entspannt – bis er realisierte, wer da neben ihm war. Glück lag in seinen Zügen. „Es geht dir gut", stellte er fest und hob eine Hand, um ihre Wange zu liebkosen.

Hermine lächelte ihn liebevoll an. „Ich habe mich wieder erholt. Und du? Wie geht es dir?"

„Irgendwie seltsam, aber nicht verletzt… glaube ich", kam die Antwort. „Ich habe wieder Mordred in meinen Körper gelassen. Es war Snape…"

„Shhh…", erwiderte Hermine und legte einen Finger über seine Lippen. „Dumbledore hat mir schon alles erzählt. Ich danke dir, Liebster. Ich danke dir dafür, dass du Marlston verteidigt hast."

Dracos Hand legte sich über ihre und presste sie gegen sein Gesicht. Eine einzelne Träne löste sich aus seinem Augenwinkel. „Mordred hat Blaise getötet", flüsterte er heiser.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, das hat er nicht. Blaise lebt."

Draco sah zuerst überrascht, dann hoffend aus. „Er lebt? Gott! Ich habe das alles gespürt. Ich fühlte die Macht, die Mordred auf ihn richtete!"

„Er kommt wieder auf die Beine", versprach sie. „Im Augenblick kümmert sich jemand um ihn."

Dann setzte Draco sich plötzlich auf, als ein neuer Gedanke durch seinen Kopf fuhr.

„Harry! Wo ist Harry? Die Vampire…", rief er panisch.

„Er hat sie gefangen", versicherte sie ihn und drückte ihn sanft zurück auf das Kissen.

Gekreische, Gezeter und die Laute von aufgeregten Stimmen waren auf einmal von draußen zu hören, was Draco wieder hochschießen ließ. „Was ist da los?"

„Das ist die Exekution der Vampire. Harry hat verfügt, dass sie sterben sollen, wenn es dämmert."

Draco schwang die Beine seitlich aus dem Bett und bekämpfte den Schwindel, der ihn beim Stehen überfiel. Nichts in der Welt hätte ihn davon abgehalten, Zeuge des Todes dieser Vampire zu sein – überhaupt nichts. Sein Puls klopfte aufgeregt, während er zu den Doppeltüren ging, die zum Balkon ihres Schlafzimmers führten.

Hermine stand mit einem leichten Lächeln ebenfalls auf und sah zu, wie er mit beiden Armen die Türen aufschlug, so dass sie hart gegen die Wände krachten. Sie drehte den Kopf und nickte der Gestalt zu, das sich in den Schatten des Raums verbarg.

Bugger verbeugte sich vor seiner Herrin und schnippte, kurz bevor er verschwand, mit den Fingern.

Hermine trat dann ebenfalls auf den Balkon hinaus und blieb an der Stelle stehen, wo Draco am Geländer lehnte und begierig die Vorgänge unten beobachtete. Nach rechts blickend bemerkte sie, dass auch die Ballgäste durch die Saaltüren strömten und auf das Gelände kamen, um zuzusehen. Es war ja kein Spektakel, dass man jeden Tag zu sehen bekam, auch wenn sie überzeugt davon war, dass es einige gab, die nicht den Magen für eine Exekution hatten und deshalb lieber drinnen blieben.

Trotzdem waren die Schreie und wütenden Rufe der Vampirfrau nicht zu überhören, die gefesselt von einer Gruppe von Harrys Anhängern mit brennenden Fackeln in den Händen hinaus gezerrt wurde. Ihr Ballkleid hing in Fetzen hinunter und ein paar Hautstellen und ein Teil ihres Haares waren schmutzig oder verbrannt. Die Qualen, die ihr bei ihrer Festnahme zugefügt wurden, waren nicht zu übersehen. Einige der Zuschauer aus dem Saal hielten sich geschockt und angeekelt die Hände vor den Mund, während andere böse lächelten.

Zwei große Metallpfosten waren im Garten errichtet worden und die Fackelträger zogen die Vampirin zu einer davon und wickelten die herunter hängenden Fesseln um ihren übel zugerichteten Körper.

Hermine betrachtete Draco genau und bemerkte den angestrengten Blick auf seinen Zügen und die Kraft, mit der er sich am Geländer hielt.

Dann wurde der Vampir in den Garten geführt und sein Auftritt war völlig unterschiedlich zu dem der Vampirin, da er unverletzt war und sich nicht wehrte. Er ging trotz seiner Fesseln ruhig zwischen seinen Bewachern her und akzeptierte sein Schicksal. Viele wunderten sich, warum dieser Vampir bisher nicht verletzt worden war.

Draco fletschte wild die Zähne. „Baranov!" Er ärgerte sich über sich selbst, dass er die Zeichen nicht früher bemerkt hatte. Warum hatte er nichts Merkwürdiges an dem Grafen festgestellt, als er an jenem Abend nach Malfoy Manor gekommen war? Aber Vampire konnten aalglatt sein. Wenn sie satt waren, schienen sie manchmal völlig menschlich zu sein.

„Waren es nicht drei?", fragte er dann, ohne die Augen von seinen Feinden zu lassen.

Hermine stand nah bei ihm und presste ihren Körper wärmend an die Rückseite seines Armes. „Die Schwester des Grafen ist unschuldig und immer noch menschlich."

Dracos Augen überflogen die Menge. „Wo ist Harry?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Bugger erschien in einem privaten Salon neben dem Dunklen Lord. „Lord Malfoy sieht vom Balkon aus zu, Herr."

„Sehr schön", gab Harry zurück. „Fangen wir an."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lord Potter stand vor den beiden gefesselten Vampiren und die Menge verstummte, um seine Worte zu hören.

Er sah in die Gesichter der Zuschauer und seine leuchtend grünen Augen zuckten zum Balkon, auf dem seine beiden Lover standen. Er konnte Dracos Begierde und Aufregung spüren und es machte ihn unglaublich zufrieden.

„Für eure Verbrechen an Lady Marlston, werdet ihr bei Sonnenaufgang sterben", kündigte Harry an. Die Vampirin schrie und verfluchte ihn, während der Graf nur stoisch nach vorn blickte. Harry ignorierte Sybilla und fokussierte sich kurz auf Demetrius. Ihre Augen trafen sich, ehe er ihm den Rücken zuwandte und zu einer Gruppe seiner Anhänger ging.

Die Dämmerung kam schnell und die Leute aus dem Ballsaal traten nervös von einem Bein auf das andere und flüsterten miteinander. Jeder wusste, dass Sonnenlicht Vampire vernichtete und dass es ein sehr schmerzhafter Tod für sie war.

Von seinem günstigen Aussichtspunkt aus konnte Draco die Sonne hinter den Bergen aufsteigen sehen. Erwartungsvoll packte er das Geländer fester. „Sieh hin, Liebes, sie werden leiden für das, was sie dir angetan haben", sagte er und verfolgte den Sonnenaufgang mit den Augen. Sein Herz raste voller Aufregung, die dieser Augenblick für ihn hatte. Rache war wirklich süß.

Hermine legte den Arm um ihn und küsste die nackte Haut seiner Schulter, wo sein schwarzer Seidenbademantel verrutscht war. Sie fühlte, wie das Blut durch seine Adern jagte und wie hoch sein Adrenalinspiegel war. Sie liebte ihn stark und leidenschaftlich. Sie hatte ihn wahnsinnig vermisst, als er fort gewesen war und wusste, dass sie ihn bald in sich brauchte, um das wieder wett zu machen.

Der Sex würde fantastisch sein, wenn man zum Maßstab nahm, wie Draco durch Harrys Machtdarstellung praktisch sabberte.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die beiden Vampire erreichten, wurden Sybillas Schreie beinahe ohrenbetäubend. Ihre Haut zischte, frische Brandstellen erschienen und ein übler schwarzer Rauch bedeckte die Luft über ihr.

Die Zuschauer, die etwas feinfühliger waren, drehten sich um und verließen, um der Szene zu entkommen, gemeinsam den Garten und zogen sich ins Hausinnere zurück.

Die Meisten allerdings waren fasziniert von dem, was sie sahen und taten das mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und klopfenden Herzen.

Harry schaute wieder zu Draco und Hermine und war sehr zufrieden über das, was er zu sehen bekam.

Das Schreien ließ nach und alle warteten, bis sich der dunkle Rauch verzogen hatte. Es interessierte jeden Einzelnen, was wohl übrig geblieben war. Wo Sybilla einmal gestanden hatte, hing nur noch ein schwarzes, verkohltes Bündel, aus dem sich Aschestücke lösten und in der sanften Morgenbrise davon flogen.

Aber das fesselte nur kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit, da alle fasziniert auf etwas anderes starrten. Der Rauch hatte sich nun geklärt und dort stand, immer noch gefesselt, aber ohne Brandmale – Graf Demetrius Baranov, dessen Brust sich heftig hob und senkte, während er mit Tränen in den Augen in die Sonne blickte.

Die Menge begann laut miteinander zu diskutieren, wie es möglich war, dass ein Vampir in der Sonne überleben konnte. Es gab nur zwei Anwesende, die überhaupt nicht überrascht waren.

Harry trat vor und hob eine Hand, um die Zuschauer zum Schweigen aufzufordern. Alle verstummten und schauten, um eine Antwort für diesen Vorfall zu bekommen, zum Dunklen Lord. Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, wurde aber durch einen lauten Ruf unterbrochen.

„NEIN!"

Alle drehten die Köpfe in Richtung des Schreis. Draco Malfoy stand oben auf dem Balkon und sein Gesicht war vor Wut verzerrt.

„Nein!", rief er erneut. „Er muss ebenfalls sterben! Töte ihn, Harry! Schlag ihm den Kopf ab!"

Bugger, der neben Harry stand, sah besorgt zu seinem Meister hinauf. Was würde er jetzt tun?

Dieser warf Bugger einen kurzen Blick zu und räusperte sich dann.

„Es scheint", begann er, „dass Graf Baranov kein Vampir mehr ist. Es liegt nahe, dass ihn die Macht des Marlstonblutes von seinem Elend geheilt hat."

Überraschte Rufe erklangen von allen Seiten, doch Harry lag nur etwas an Dracos Reaktion.

Hermine schlang ihre Finger um Dracos Arm und drängte: „Lass uns später über diese veränderte Situation reden. Wir entscheiden über Graf Baranovs Schicksal nach dem Frühstück." Sie versuchte, an seinem Arm zu ziehen, um ihn zurück ins Schlafzimmer zu bringen.

Draco schüttelte entrüstet ihre Hand ab. „Er ist derjenige, der dich beinahe umgebracht hätte! Dies ist eine Hinrichtung und er soll jetzt sterben!" Er drehte sich, um wieder zu Harry hinunter zu sehen. Dieser schien zu zögern.

Draco konnte das alles einfach nicht glauben. Warum standen sie alle nur rum und taten nichts? Töte das Arschloch! Es war völlig egal, ob er wieder ein Mensch war oder nicht.

Er knurrte frustriert und hob die Hand. „Accio Schwert", rief er. Von einer Ritterrüstung in der Eingangshalle löste sich das Schwert und flog pfeilschnell in seine Hand.

„Draco, bitte tu nichts Voreiliges!", bat Hermine und sah Harry alarmiert an.

Der Blonde schob sie zur Seite und lief die Treppen des Balkons hinunter, wobei das glatte Metall des Schwertes in der frühen Morgensonne glänzte. Alle Augen waren nun ihm zugewandt und erwarteten eine blutige Enthauptung.

Hermine rannte hinter ihm die Stufen hinab, stellte sich an Harrys Seite und schaute verzweifelt von einem zum anderen.

Draco stand jetzt vor dem Grafen, der seinen Blick mutig erwiderte.

„Du wirst sterben, Baranov", verkündete er, hob das Schwert in die Luft und machte sich bereit, den Hals des gut aussehenden Mannes vor sich aufzuschlitzen.

Eine starke Hand umfasste sein Handgelenk und hielt die Hinrichtung auf.

„Nein!", sagte Harry, dessen Magie extra Kraft in seinen eisernen Griff legte.

Draco sah ihn an und seine Augen waren vor Ungläubigkeit und dem Gefühl des Verrates weit aufgerissen.

Harry hielt ihn weiter fest. „Nein, Draco. Er hat genug gelitten."

Er ließ es zu, dass Draco vor ihm zurück wich, als hätte er sich verbrannt und ihn wütend anstarrte. „Er hat genug gelitten? Er hat gelitten? Was ist mit Hermine?", fauchte er. Er war nicht dabei gewesen, um die Geschichte des Niederganges der Familie Baranov zu hören und wusste nur, dass Böses über Hermine gekommen war. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry so nachsichtig war.

Zu sagen, dass er wütend war, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen. Alle wurden stumme Zeugen, wie Draco das Schwert zu Boden warf und das laute Geklapper hallte durch den Garten.

Hermine trat behutsam näher. „Draco…", flüsterte sie.

Doch er wich zurück und hob eine Hand, um sie abzuwehren. „Nicht!", zischte er. Seine Augen trafen ein weiteres Mal Harrys und übertrugen seinen Zorn und seine Kränkung. „Verpiss dich, Potter", murmelte er, wandte sich ab und schritt mit geballten Fäusten durch den Garten davon.

Als Draco das Gefühl hatte, außer Sicht zu sein, fing er an zu rennen. Er musste weg hier, Luft bekommen und sich wieder beruhigen. Etwas tun! Alles war besser als Harry zu sehen! Scheiß Harry, scheiß auf ihn! Er rannte schneller und schneller in Richtung des Flusses und es war im völlig egal, wo er schlussendlich landen würde.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hermine griff nach Harrys Hand und sagte, nur für seine Ohren bestimmt: „So war das nicht geplant."

Er drückte ihre Finger und antwortete: „Gib ihm ein wenig Zeit."

Dumbledore drängte sich durch die Menge Umherstehender und blieb vor ihnen stehen. „Hermine, es ist schön, dass es Ihnen wieder gut geht."

„Danke, Professor", sagte sie zögerlich. Dumbledore schaute beide und auch den Grafen ziemlich analytisch an, was ihr gar nicht passte. Er stellte sich vor Baranov, der immer noch an den Pfosten gefesselt war. Der junge Mann gab seinen Blick zurück, zeigte aber keine Regung.

Der Direktor zog einen kleinen Spiegel aus seinen Roben und hielt ihn hoch. Ganz klar war das Konterfei des Grafen neben ihm zu erkennen.

„Tja, das ist wirklich ganz ungemein einmalig", murmelte er. „Sind Sie sicher, dass Sie tatsächlich vollkommen ein Vampir waren, Sir?"

„Ganz sicher", antwortete Demetrius.

Dumbledore hob abwägend eine Augenbraue und sah von ihm zu Harry und Hermine.

„Geht hier vielleicht irgendetwas vor sich, von dem Sie drei etwas wissen?", fragte er, überzeugt, dass sie irgendetwas miteinander verband. Es interessierte ihn sehr, wie das Leben des Vampirs wieder hergestellt worden war, aber noch mehr wollte er das ‚warum' wissen. Zu viele Ereignisse an diesem Abend passten einfach nicht zusammen.

Hermine schaute zu Harry und gab zurück: „Vielleicht."

Harry seufzte. „Ich glaube, das Spiel ist aus." Er lachte und wandte sich dann an seine Anhänger. „Bringt Graf Baranov und Professor Dumbledore in mein Arbeitszimmer." Er sah den Direktor an und fügte hinzu: „Dort wird alles erklärt."

Einen Moment lang waren seine Anhänger verwirrt, führten jedoch seine Anordnungen aus.

Dann drehte sich Harry zu den Zuschauern um und verkündete: „Ein Flohnetz nach draußen ist jetzt offen. Jeder, der auf diese Weise nach Hause reisen möchte, kann das jetzt tun. Wenn Sie Portschlüssel dabei haben, können diese jetzt ebenfalls genutzt werden. Alle, die lieber apparieren möchten, müssen die Kutsche zurück ins Dorf und zum Steinkreis nehmen."

Hermine hatte auch noch etwas zu sagen. „Danke, dass Sie alle zu Ginnys Geburtstagsball gekommen sind. Es ist uns klar, dass einiges sehr merkwürdig verlaufen ist, aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, dass alles wieder in Ordnung ist. Ich habe vor, die Situation mit den Baranovs in einem Artikel zu erklären, der in Mr. Lovegoods ‚Klitterer' veröffentlicht werden wird." Sie lächelte den Mann an, der neben seiner Tochter Luna stand. Beide lächelten dankbar für die Werbung, die sie mit ihrer Bekanntmachung gemacht hatte.

„Ja, vielen Dank für Ihr Kommen. Wir hoffen, dass es eine Nacht war, die Sie niemals vergessen werden", fügte Harry hinzu und nickte. Die Dunklen Zauberer in der Menge verbeugten sich vor ihrem Lord.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco war am Flussufer angelangt und keuchte vor Erschöpfung und Wut. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Harry und Hermine einfach so… verziehen! Wie konnten sie diesen Vampir nicht bestrafen wollen, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte?

Und vor allem – was zur Hölle tat er hier am Fluss? Malfoys rannten nicht vor Schwierigkeiten weg! Oh nein, Baranov würde nicht so leicht davon kommen. Draco schlug hart gegen einen Busch, was eine Menge Elfen aufscheuchte. Sie schimpften mit ihm, während sie davon flogen.

Er drehte sich um und sah, wie sich das Haus hinter den Bäumen abzeichnete und fasste einen Entschluss. „Ich werde meine Rache bekommen", stieß er aus und stiefelte zurück zum Manor.

tbc

* * *

Einige Dinge könnt ihr euch jetzt sicher denken oder ihr vermutet es jedenfalls, nicht? Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eure Gedanken mitteilen würdet!

Das letzte Kapitel kommt am Sonntag oder Montag – hängt ein wenig von euch ab…

Während meiner Netzprobleme sind wohl auch ein paar Mails verloren gegangen, einige haben mir nochmals geschrieben. Bitte entschuldigt – und schreibt mir einfach nochmal, wenn ihr Fragen habt. Ich versuche immer, zeitnah zu antworten.


	10. Zurück im Paradies

**Paradise Found**

Story von Petalsoft, Übersetzung aus dem Englischen von Minnie

Disclaimer: Alles gehört JK Rowling und einigen anderen. Petalsoft gehört der Plot und mir die Übersetzung und auch diese darf ohne meine Erlaubnis nirgendwo anders veröffentlicht werden.

Beta: Wieder meine liebe Schnuffi – ich danke dir sehr!

Langsam bekomme ich die Krise – jetzt kann ich mein Homepage-Programm nicht öffnen und somit nicht updaten. Ich muss mir erst Hilfe holen und das kann etwas dauern. Eure Reviewantworten müssen daher noch etwas warten. Mich nervt das alles echt total, am Donnerstag hat alles ganz normal geklappt *grummel*…

Aber wenigstens könnt ihr hier lesen.

Hier kommt es, das letzte Kapitel. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit der Aufklärung und hoffe, dass alle Fragen geklärt werden können.

**

* * *

**

Kapitel 10

**Zurück im Paradies**

Es überraschte Draco, den Garten verlassen vorzufinden, als er dort ankam. Vorsichtig trat er ins Haus und blickte sich um. Den Korridor hinunter sah er ein paar Leute, die sich zum Gehen bereit machten und es herrschte das übliche Durcheinander, wenn man sich verabschiedete. Draco wollte jedoch nicht gesehen werden und glitt verstohlen an der Wand entlang. Gleichzeitig ging er im Kopf die Möglichkeiten durch, wo Harry Baranov wohl hingebracht hatte. Doch zuerst, beschloss er, würde er in sein Zimmer gehen, um seinen Zauberstab zu holen.

Er lächelte in sich hinein. Wenn Baranov allein war, war er jetzt schon ein toter Mann.

Als er sein Zimmer betrat, bemerkte er Bugger, der in der Mitte stand. „Bugger? Geht es dir wieder gut?"

„Viel besser, Herr", antwortete der Halbkobold. „Gibt es etwas, dass ich für Sie tun kann, Herr?"

Draco ging zu dem Tisch, auf dem sein Zauberstab lag. Er blickte in den Spiegel und glättete seine Roben und sein Haar. „Sag mir, wo ist Graf Baranov?", fragte er und versuchte, lässig zu klingen.

Bugger beäugte ihn misstrauisch und sah, wie der Zauberstab fast heimlich in den Roben von Lord Malfoy verschwand. „Er ist im privaten Arbeitszimmer von Lord Potter."

Dracos Augen bewegten sich im Spiegel in die Richtung des Halbkobolds. „Danke. Das ist alles."

„Ja, Herr", antwortete Bugger und apparierte mit einem Klatschen der Hände.

Draco lief erneut nach unten, wiederum vorsichtig, damit er nicht gesehen wurde. Er steckte seinen Kopf in den dankenswerterweise leeren Salon und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem zweiten Eingang von Harrys Arbeitszimmer. Auf der anderen Seite konnte er Stimmen hören. Enttäuscht darüber, dass der Graf nicht alleine war, drückte er sein Ohr gegen das Holz.

Dumbledores Stimme war die erste, die er erkannte.

„Ich nehme an, dass Graf Baranovs Heilung etwas mit der Magie in Ihrem Blut zu tun hat?"

„Ja, Professor", antwortete Hermine. „Wir waren nicht sicher, ob es funktionieren würde. Ich habe nur in einem Tagebuch eines meiner Vorfahren von 1487 davon gelesen."

„War das nicht die Zeit der Vampirkriege?", fragte Dumbledore nach.

„Ja, so war es", gab sie zurück. „Der Krieg zwischen den Vampiren und den Menschen war auf seinem Höhepunkt. Ein Marlston wurde angegriffen und ausgesaugt. Um Rache zu üben, wurde der Vampir gesucht und auch gefunden. Aber er war nicht länger einer – er war wieder völlig zum Menschen geworden. Dieses unerwartete Ereignis ließ meinen Ahnen vermuten, dass unser Blut heilende Eigenschaften besitzt."

„Äußerst faszinierend", murmelte Dumbledore. „Ich denke, dass das Marlstonblut als Elixier in vielen Situationen helfen könnte. Und doch, Marlstons sterben, sie sind nicht unsterblich."

„Wir altern und wir sterben wie jeder andere auch. Es war nicht geplant, dass Marlstons ewig leben können, sie sollten nur lange genug leben um gesunde Wächter zu sein und natürlich mehr Marlstons zu produzieren. Aber, das Tagebuch warnt auch davor, die heilenden Eigenschaften unseres Blutes außerhalb der Familie publik werden zu lassen. Unsere Körper sollten ja nicht als Apotheke für die Leiden eines Jeden herhalten."

„Natürlich, meine Liebe", sagte der Professor. „Ich werde mit niemandem darüber sprechen. Und obwohl es heute eine Menge Zeugen bei dem morgendlichen Ereignis gab, bin ich sicher, dass wir es schaffen, Zweifel bei eventuellen Nachforschungen zu sähen."

„Danke", meinte Hermine.

„Dennoch", fuhr er fort, „bin ich neugierig, warum Sie Ihr Leben für solch ein Experiment riskiert haben. Graf Baranov hat Ihnen eine Menge Blut genommen – Sie waren dem Tod sehr nahe."

Dracos Herz klopfte heftig, während er zuhörte. Sie hatte es zugelassen? Es war geplant gewesen? Jetzt hörte er Harry Stimme.

„Professor", meinte dieser. „Graf Baranov ist vor zwei Monaten zu mir gekommen. Er schwor mir gegenüber seine Loyalität und bat mich um Hilfe. Die Vampirfrau, Sybilla, hatte seine Eltern nach Monaten voller Qual ermordet. Sie hat seine Familie auf alle möglichen Arten terrorisiert und Demetrius in einen Vampir verwandelt. Sie hat gedroht, Katrina das Gleiche anzutun, wenn sie nicht auf ihre List eingingen und behaupteten, dass sie ihre Mutter wäre. Rücksichtslos verprasste sie das Familienvermögen und als die Kasse leer war, nahm sie Marlston ins Visier, über dessen Reichtum viel geschrieben wurde."

„Aber warum riskierten Sie Ihr Leben für einen Fremden?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Draco ballte hinter seiner Tür die Fäuste und dachte: ‚Ja, warum?'

„Ich hatte Mitleid mit ihm", antwortete Hermine. „Als er zu uns kam, hatte ich das Tagebuch meines Vorfahren bereits gelesen. Ich konnte nicht aufhören daran zu denken, dass ich ihm vielleicht helfen konnte. Seine Schwester und er taten mir leid. Harry wollte nicht, dass ich das Wagnis einginge, aber ich kann ziemlich eigensinnig sein, wenn ich mir etwas in den Kopf gesetzt habe. Wir haben alles sorgfältig geplant und die Zutaten für den Bluterneuerungstrank schon bereitgestellt. Und ich hatte außerdem im Voraus einen Trank eingenommen, der mich kränker aussehen ließ als ich es war. Sybilla musste glauben, dass Demetrius mich fast völlig ausgesaugt hatte. Allerdings haben wir nicht mit der Reaktion des Hauses gerechnet."

„Und die Stimmen, die ich in der Bibliothek gehört habe? Sie waren in Wahrheit gar nicht bewusstlos?"

„Nein, Professor, auch Bugger nicht. Demetrius ließ es aussehen, als hätte er Bugger verletzt, damit Sybilla ihn nicht umbringen würde um ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen", gestand sie.

Dumbledore lachte. „Ich glaube, dass es seine zeitweilige Besessenheit war, die mir den ersten Wink gegeben hat. Das war eigentlich ziemlich komisch, wenn ich jetzt darüber nachdenke."

Draco war der Meinung, dass das alles überhaupt nicht komisch war! Warum hatten sie ihn nicht in ihr kleines Komplott eingeweiht? Sie hatten keine Ahnung, wie viel Angst er um sie gehabt hatte! Wie konnten sie nur so unsensibel sein? Dachten sie, dass das auch komisch gewesen war?

„Ich stehe für alle Zeiten in Ihrer Schuld, mein Lord und Mylady", sagte Demetrius.

„Eine Frage noch", setzte Dumbledore nach. „Warum haben Sie ein so großes Ereignis wie diesen Ball veranstaltet, um Ihre Intrige stattfinden zu lassen? Warum mussten andere in Gefahr geraten und die Sicherheit von Marlston ebenfalls?"

„Es gibt mehrere Gründe dafür", erwiderte Harry. „Wir haben versucht, uns etwas einfallen zu lassen, dass weder Sybillas Misstrauen erregen und dazu passen würde, alle drei zusammen hierher zu bekommen. Demetrius fürchtete um Katrinas Leben und wusste, dass nur meine Magie sie schützen könnte, sollte etwas schief laufen. Ein weiterer Grund ist, dass Hermine wirklich einen ganz besonderen Tag für Ginny veranstalten wollte."

„Noch mehr Gründe?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Ja, aber das ist vollkommen privat", antwortete Harry. „Nun, wenn Sie uns jetzt entschuldigen würden, Professor, wir haben noch einiges mit Demetrius zu besprechen."

Draco hörte, wie sich Dumbledore verabschiedete und sich die gegenüber liegende Tür schloss. Er packte seinen Zauberstab und überlegte, ob er einfach hineinstürzen sollte. Aber sein Verstand riet ihm, etwas länger zu warten. Vielleicht, wenn der Graf das Arbeitszimmer verließ…

„Danke für alles, was Sie getan haben", meinte Demetrius. „Der alte Zauberer hat Recht. Es war zu viel, um Sie darum zu bitten. Sie haben mir dennoch mein Leben und auch das meiner Schwester wieder gegeben. Ich bin immer noch erstaunt, wie ich mich jetzt wieder spüren kann. Es ist schwer, Worte zu finden, da sie gar nicht ausdrücken können, wie zutiefst dankbar ich Ihnen bin."

„Ich bin sehr froh, dass es funktioniert hat, denn ich war nicht völlig sicher, dass es klappen würde. Das Tagebuch war ja schon ziemlich alt", erwiderte Hermine. „Ich bin selbst noch ganz überrascht. Ich glaube, ich sollte noch ein wenig mehr nachforschen, was mein Blut noch alles für Eigenschaften haben könnte."

„Weiß Katrina es schon? Hat sie zugesehen? Ich würde gerne mit ihr reden."

„Sie schläft", sagte Harry.

„Ich muss ihr trotzdem gleich die Neuigkeiten erzählen. Sie den Plan nicht wissen zu lassen, war so schwer, aber ich wusste, dass Sybilla es mit Leichtigkeit schaffen würde, ihre Gedanken zu lesen. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, unser Leben neu zu beginnen. Wir haben eine Menge zu tun, um die Besitztümer der Baranovs wieder zurück zu erhalten."

Draco bemerkte eine deutliche Pause in der Konservation, ehe Hermine wieder sprach.

„Ich fürchte, dass Katrina noch ein wenig länger unser Gast bleiben wird."

„Was? Ist sie verletzt worden?", rief Demetrius besorgt.

„Es geht ihr gut", erwiderte Hermine. „Harry hat sie in einen verzauberten Schlaf versetzt. Sie kann nur auf seinen Befehl hin aufwachen."

„Dann wecken Sie sie auf!"

„Tut mir Leid, Graf Baranov", antwortete sie. „Aber Ihre Adern sind voll mit dem Blut der Marlstons. Wer weiß schon, wozu es verwendet werden könnte? Ich fühle mich nicht wohl dabei, wenn mein Blut ohne mich unterwegs ist. Sie könnten auch für Andere ein Ziel sein. Harry und ich haben darüber gesprochen und uns ist klar, dass Sie eine Menge zu tun haben, jetzt, da Sie Sybilla los sind. Aber bis Ihr Körper nicht mein Blut wieder durch Ihr eigenes ersetzt hat, werden wir Katrina als Versicherung hier behalten, dass Sie sich äußerst vorsichtig verhalten."

„Wieder wird meine Schwester als Geisel gehalten!"

„Sie wird nicht merken, dass die Zeit vergeht. Wenn sie wieder aufwacht wird sie glauben, nur ein kleines Nickerchen gemacht zu haben", erklärte Harry. „Kommen Sie in einem Monat wieder zurück und wir werden einen Bluttest durchführen. Wenn sich Ihr Blut genügend regeneriert hat, dann bekommen Sie Ihre Schwester zurück."

„Ein Monat!"

„Das ist mein letztes Wort", sagte Harry entschieden.

Die Unterhaltung war vorüber. Draco konnte während der folgenden Pause die Frustration des Grafen spüren. Er konnte geradezu sehen, wie dieser die Zähne zusammen biss, als er ausstieß: „Ja, mein Lord." Das machte Draco glücklich und er war stolz, dass Harry so ein mächtiger Mann war.

Als die andere Tür zufiel, atmete er tief durch. Er legte die Hand auf die Klinke und öffnete die Tür vor sich. Harry und Hermine drehten die Köpfe zu ihm und waren ein wenig erschrocken, dass er dort stand.

„Draco?", begann Hermine und wunderte sich über seinen gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Du hast alles gehört?", fragte Harry, sah aber schon in den Augen des Blonden, dass es so war.

„Wie konntest du das nur tun? Ist dir klar, wie schrecklich besorgt ich um dich war?", fragte Draco sie eindringlich. „War das irgendein riesiger Spaß für dich? Ha, ha, lasst Draco denken, dass ich im Sterben liege!", höhnte er.

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, so war es überhaupt nicht!"

Er wandte sein wütendes Gesicht zu Harry. „Und du! Du hast es zugelassen, dass sie dieser Blutsauger beinahe umgebracht hat. Was wäre gewesen, wenn es Sybilla gewesen wäre, die ihre Zähne in ihren Hals geschlagen und sie ausgesaugt hätte? Hast du auch diese Möglichkeit bedacht?"

„Wir haben diesen Teil sorgfältig geplant. Demetrius wusste, dass er derjenige sein würde…", begann Harry, ehe er unterbrochen wurde.

„Und Snape?", schäumte Draco. „Was ist mit ihm? Ist dir klar, wie fürchterlich es ist, Mordred in sich zu haben? Ist dir klar, wie sehr mich das mitnimmt?"

„Das war nicht geplant", rief Hermine schnell. „Wir haben niemals damit gerechnet, dass Snape irgendwelche Schwierigkeiten machen würden. Du hast Marlston wirklich gerettet!"

„Warum hast du das für ihn getan? Warum hast du für den Grafen alles riskiert?", fragte Draco so laut, dass er beinahe schrie. „Sag mir einfach warum!"

Hermine sah zu Harry und dann zurück zu Draco. „Wir haben es nicht für den Grafen getan, wenigstens nicht nur. Wir haben es für dich getan."

„Für mich?", rief Draco und lachte zynisch, ehe er die Augen verdrehte. „Wieso sollte das alles für mich gewesen sein?"

„Wir dachten…", begann sie zögernd, „wir dachten, dass du das Interesse an uns verloren hättest und daher so lange weg geblieben bist. Wir dachten, dass wir dich vielleicht langweilen. Und jetzt, da der Krieg vorüber ist… ist vielleicht… nicht genügend los, dass du dich unterhalten fühlst."

Draco starrte die beiden ungläubig an. „Also habt ihr dieses ganze Drama erfunden, weil ihr dachtet, dass ich mich langweilen würde?"

Harry trat neben Hermine, um ihre Verbundenheit auszudrücken. „Ich wusste, dass du es liebst, wann immer ich diese ‚Dunkler Lord Dinge' mache. Ich dachte, wenn Graf Baranovs Schwierigkeiten vor dir geklärt werden, du wieder Interesse bekommen würdest", gestand er.

Draco drehte ihnen den Rücken zu und fuhr mit der Hand durch sein Haar. Viele unterschiedliche und auch widersprüchliche Gefühle durchströmten ihn. Er war wütend, aber auch beschämt, dass sie so weit für ihn gegangen waren.

Hermine sah ängstlich zu Harry, als ihnen Draco den Rücken zuwandte und nestelte nervös mit den Fingern. Was ging ihm nur durch den Kopf? Sie konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen.

„Es… tut uns leid", flüsterte sie. „Bitte…"

Draco schloss die Augen. War ihnen denn nicht klar, wie sehr er sie liebte? Dachten sie wirklich, dass er für immer fort gegangen wäre?

„Wisst ihr", begann er, sah aber immer noch nicht in ihre Richtung, „Weasley loszuwerden war alles, das ihr hättet tun müssen und ich wäre nach Hause gekommen." Jetzt drehte er sich um und schaute sie an. „Das Ganze war einfach des Guten zuviel. Ich hatte niemals vor, euch für immer zu verlassen, das habe ich gar nicht in Betracht gezogen. Ihr beide seid mein Leben."

Harry und Hermine sahen sehr froh bei diesen Worten aus und lächelten, während sie auf Draco zugingen.

Doch dieser hob die Hand, um sie aufzuhalten. „Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht wütend auf euch bin. Es war grausam, mich glauben zu lassen, dass du dem Tode nahe wärst. Hättet ihr mir nicht den Plan mit den Baranovs sagen können?"

„Ich wollte, dass du die Leidenschaft, die Emotionen, die dabei mitspielten, fühlst", antwortete Harry.

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kapierst es immer noch nicht, oder?"

„Halt die Klappe", befahl Harry.

Erschrocken gehorchte der Blonde, doch nur einen Augenblick lang. „Was hast du gesagt?"

„Du hast mich genau verstanden", sagte Harry und trat auf ihn zu, während er die Haltung des Dunklen Lords annahm. Er hob die Hand und Draco riss die Augen auf, als er auch schon gegen die Wand hinter sich krachte. „Ich habe genug geredet. Wir holen uns zurück, was uns gehört. Und du… gehörst zu uns." Er presste sich gegen Dracos Körper und sein Atem streifte das Ohr des Blonden. „Dieser Körper gehört uns." Er legte seine Hand über den Schritt seines Lovers und spürte dabei, wie dieser die Luft einsog. „Dieser Schwanz… gehört uns." Er fuhr mit der Zunge über die Ohrmuschel. Als Draco voller Verlangen wimmerte, drückte er seine Lippen auf dessen Mundwinkel. „Diese Lippen gehören uns", hauchte Harry und presste seine auf Dracos Mund.

Der Blonde stöhnte, als der Kuss inniger und verzweifelter wurde. Seine gerade noch schlaffen Arme schlangen sich um Harry, griffen in das dunkle Haar und zogen ihn näher. Draco wollte ihn verschlingen und hätte am Liebsten jeden Millimeter von dessen Zunge in seinen Mund gesaugt. Ihre Erektionen rieben durch ihre Kleidung aneinander und Draco begann, sich rhythmisch gegen Harry zu bewegen.

Gott, wie er darauf stand! Er liebte es, wenn Harry stark, dominant und mächtig war. Ihre Küsse versetzten ihn in eine alles vergessende Glückseligkeit. Er sollte doch über irgendetwas zornig sein… oder? Was… was war es denn? Scheiß drauf.

Hermine räusperte sich hinter Harry und dieser unterbrach widerwillig den Kuss und schnaufte voller Lust. Beide sahen Hermine an, die völlig nackt inmitten des Zimmers stand. Ihr Kleid lag in einem Haufen zu ihren Füßen. „Ich hoffe, dass du vorhast, ihn zu teilen", sagte sie mit heiserer Stimme. „Es ist viel zu lange her, seit ich ihn tief in mir gespürt habe."

„Und es ist viel zu lange her, dass ich tief in ihm war", antwortete Harry und seine Augen brannten vor Begierde.

Dracos Puls pochte zur Antwort – genau wie ein Teil seiner Anatomie weiter unten. Er lehnte den Kopf gegen die Wand und antwortete heiser: „Ja, in dir und in mir… oh bitte, ja!"

Hermine kam näher, als Harry etwas Platz zwischen sich und dem Blonden machte. Draco leckte sich sofort über die Lippen während er ihren verlockenden Körper mit den Augen verschlang. Er legte eine Hand auf ihre Brust und spielte mit der vorstehenden Warze.

„Wir werden stets zusammen sein – für immer", raunte sie.

„Für immer", antwortete Draco mit hauchiger Stimme.

„Gib ihr, was sie will", befahl Harry, trat leicht zurück und drückte sie zusammen.

„Mmm", stöhnte Draco, seine Arme legten sich um ihre Taille und zogen ihre wundervollen Kurven an sich, während ihre Lippen die seinen trafen. Sein Griff lockerte sich kurz, als Harry hinter ihn trat, seine Roben und das Hemd auszog und beides achtlos wegwarf.

Er küsste Hermine innig, seine Hände fuhren zu ihrem Hintern hinunter und umfassten die festen Backen, um sie hart an seine Erektion zu pressen. Er spürte Harry hinter sich und wie starke Arme um seine Brust und dann zu seinen Bauchmuskeln fuhren, während der Dunkle Lord mit dem Mund seinen Nacken bearbeitete. Geschickte Finger erreichten schließlich seine Hose, öffneten sie mit Leichtigkeit und zogen dann den Rest seiner Kleidung von den Hüften und nach unten.

Jetzt konnte Draco Hermines heiße, weiche Haut direkt auf seiner fühlen und stöhnte begeistert auf. Hermine schnurrte antwortend und legte ein Bein um seines, um ihr feuchtes Inneres daran zu reiben.

Harrys Atmung beschleunigte sich, als seine Hände zu Dracos Glied fuhren und er die samtige Härte fühlte. „Lutsch ihn!", ordnete er heiser an.

Hermine unterbrach den Kuss und schaute auf Harrys Hand an Dracos Penis. Sie lächelte frech und ihre Zunge spitzte heraus, um über ihre Oberlippe zu lecken. „Mmm", antwortete sie. Sie legte ihre Hände auf Dracos Brust, glitt mit den Nägeln erotisierend über seinen sexy Oberkörper, um dann auf die Knie zu fallen.

Draco schloss die Augen und Harry musste ihn von hinten stützen, während er stöhnte. „Ja, Liebes, ja!" Seine Hüften stießen in ihre Richtung, als sie ihn in den Mund nahm und an ihm leckte, saugte und alles küsste, was sie bekommen konnte. Harrys Hand bewegte sich an der Basis seines Gliedes und kam ihr entgegen. Draco bewegte sich rhythmisch und sein Kopf fiel auf die Schulter seines Lovers, so überwältigend war das Gefühl.

„Gott!", stöhnte er auf. „Das ist unglaublich… lass mich kommen, Liebes…" Harrys Mund bewegte sich über seine Schulter und küsste, leckte und saugte daran. Draco wusste, dass er ein Mal davon tragen würde, doch das war ihm egal. Er war bei seinen Lovern. Sie wollten ihn und das war alles, was zählte.

Hermines Zunge fand den kleinen Schlitz. Sie spielte damit und schmeckte seine salzige Erregung. Mit den Fingernägeln strich sie über seine Waden, nahm ihn weiter tief auf und spürte, wie er sich anspannte. Ihr war klar, dass er kurz davor war. „Komm in meinem Mund", drängte sie ihn, als sie sich erinnerte, wie er es mochte, dass sie so redete.

„Ja!", rief Draco, sein Körper erzitterte und verspannte sich dann, als er kam. „Ahh… Gott!"

„Mmm…", brummte sie, während sie schluckte. Als sie auch den letzten Tropfen aufgenommen hatte, stand sie auf und küsste Harry über Dracos Schulter.

„Lecker", sagte der Dunkelhaarige und fuhr mit der Zunge über seine Lippen.

Hermine trat von den beiden zurück und grinste verschmitzt. Sie setzte sich auf das Sofa, das Harry sofort in ein Bett verwandelte – was sie überrascht und freudig aufquieken ließ. Sofort rückte sie zurück, während ihre Augen auf Draco verweilten. Sie legte sich auf ihre Hände, stellte die Knie auf und ließ die Beine etwas auseinander fallen.

Draco atmete noch schwer von seinem Orgasmus und beobachtete sie. Harrys Hand bedeckte immer noch seinen Penis und murmelte ein paar Worte, woraufhin er von einer Sekunde zur anderen wieder hart wurde. „Du bist noch nicht fertig", lachte ihm sein Lover ins Ohr.

Sie sahen zu, wie Hermines Hand über ihre nasse Klitoris fuhr, in ihre Öffnung glitt und ihr sensibles Organ streichelte. „Ich brauche dich", sagte sie und blickte Draco in die Augen.

„Geh zu ihr", drängte Harry, ließ den Blonden aber nicht los und folgte ihm zum Bett.

Draco brauchte niemanden mehr, der ihm sagte, was er in dieser Angelegenheit zu tun hatte. Er wusste genau, was er wollte – sich bis zum Anschlag in ihr zu versenken. Er wollte sich in Glückseligkeit verlieren und sie vögeln, als ob es kein Morgen gäbe.

Er erreichte das Bett und krabbelte sexy zu der Lücke zwischen ihren Beinen. Er tauchte mit dem Kopf nach unten und leckte einen langen Weg von ihrem Anus zu ihrem Kitzler, ehe er tief in sie züngelte und ihr wunderbares Angebot annahm. Hermine warf den Kopf zurück und ihr langes Haar breitete sich hinter ihr aus. „Draco!", rief sie und zuckte zusammen, da das Gefühl beinahe zu heftig war.

Harry war hinter dem Blonden und seine Finger langten nach seinen Hoden und dem Anus. Er beugte sich nach unten und glitt mit der Zunge über Dracos Loch, was den Blonden zum Stöhnen brachte. „Gott, Harry!" Dieser attackierte ihn mit noch mehr Vitalität seiner Zunge und plante, ihn in Kürze auf ganz andere Weise zu verwöhnen.

Als Draco spürte, dass sein Freund einen Einölzauber sprach, wusste er genau, was er wollte. „Ich möchte euch beide zur gleichen Zeit", knurrte er.

Hermine zog an seinem Haar und drängte ihn nach oben zu kommen. „Ja, ich brauche dich auch. Gib ihn mir und mach es mir hart." Sein Mund glitt über ihren Bauch bis zu ihren Brüsten und verweilte dort kurz, um sich an ihren wunderschönen Kugeln zu laben.

Dann schaute er ihr in die Augen, als er dorthin glitt, wohin er gehörte – nach Hause. „Ich liebe dich", sagte er. „Ich habe dich vermisst."

„Ich dich auch", erwiderte sie und ließ sich bereits in das Glück fallen, sich von seinem pochenden, heißen Glied innerlich dehnen zu lassen. Sie bewegte ein wenig ihre Hüften, um ihn noch mehr zu spüren.

Draco verstand den Hinweis und fing sich an zu bewegen und tiefe Stöße zu machen, während Harry mit seinen geölten Finger seinen Anus weitete. Hermine zog die Beine weiter zurück und Draco stieß härter und härter zu. Als er nahe am Orgasmus war, verlangsamte er das Tempo etwas, da er nicht vor ihr kommen wollte. „Harry", keuchte er, „steck endlich deinen sexy Schwanz in mich rein!"

„Es ist mir ein Vergnügen", grollte dieser und zog seine Finger aus Dracos vorbereiteter Öffnung heraus. Er hielt seinen Penis davor und verrieb ein paar erste Tröpfchen über dem Anus seines Freundes. „Ich werde dich richtig ran nehmen."

Dann beugte er sich weiter vor und fuhr mit der Zunge über Dracos Wirbelsäule, während er in den sexy Blonden glitt. „Scheiße", knurrte er, „so eng…"

Draco presste den Kiefer zusammen und sein Körper passte sich an das Gefühl zu füllen, während er selbst gedehnt wurde, an. Es war definitiv zu lange her. Als Harry sich zu bewegen anfing, drückte ihn der Schwung weiter in Hermine und alle drei begannen einen gemeinsamen Rhythmus aufzubauen.

„Oh ja!", rief Hermine, die sich unter ihm wand und ihre Nägel in Harrys Bizeps krallte, um ihn tiefer in den Blonden zu ziehen.

„Ahh…", stöhnte Draco. „Das ist so gut… so verdammt gut...!" Er drehte den Kopf nach hinten und seine Lippen suchten Harrys.

Hermine wimmerte entzückt, als sie die beiden küssen sah. Davon würde sie niemals genug bekommen, denn es war so heiß und reichte, um sie kommen zu lassen. Tatsächlich konnte sie, während sie zusah und von der Kraft der beiden vögelnden Männer über sich in die Matratze gedrückt wurde, schon das Kribbeln spüren, dass sich von den Beinen ausbreitete und bis zu ihren Brüsten hoch kam. „Oh ja… ja!", keuchte sie.

Draco und Harry unterbrachen ihren Kuss, um ihre Gesicht zu betrachten, während sie ihren Höhepunkt auslebte. Das war ihnen der liebste Anblick, wenn sie Sex hatten. Die Anspannung in ihrem Gesicht und dann… der Blick der völligen Befriedigung und Sättigung, das leichte Lächeln, das ihre Züge überzog – ein Bild des Glücks.

Draco zog sich aus ihr zurück, als sie sich beruhigt hatte und Harry fiel auf die Knie und zog ihn mit sich, da er ihre Verbindung nicht unterbrechen wollte. Draco wusste, dass er jetzt den Fick seines Lebens bekommen würde.

Hermine leckte faul über ihre Lippen und genoss das Schauspiel.

Harry drückte Draco auf Hände und Knie und stieß hart in ihn. Dieser keuchte und Schweiß tropfte ihm von der Stirn. „Ja, los, gib ihn mir!"

„Du wirst uns niemals mehr verlassen", sagte Harry und vögelte unnachgiebig in den sexy Hintern vor sich.

„Niemals", platzte Draco heraus, der fast nicht mehr reden konnte.

„Ah… uhng…", stöhnte er. Harry zog immer wieder an seinen Hüften und traf den Punkt tief in ihm. „Scheiße!", schrie Draco und erlebte seinen zweiten Orgasmus an diesem Morgen.

„Unser, alles unseres", knurrte Harry, ergoss sich in ihm und markierte so seinen Besitz in Draco. Er hielt sich an ihm fest und war bis zum Anschlag in ihm versenkt, während beide zitternd und stöhnend kamen.

Danach zog er sich zurück, fiel auf das Bett und zog Draco mit sich neben Hermine. Diese lächelte und drehte sich zu dem Blonden, um ihn in der Mitte zwischen ihnen zu halten. Er atmete noch heftig, als er sie leicht küsste und grinste sie antwortend an.

Das war die wahre Magie in ihren Leben – was sie zusammen teilten.

„Das war brillant", flüsterte er erschöpft.

„Harry, ich glaube unser kleines Prinzenbürschchen will hier bleiben", stellte sie fest.

Dracos Augen flogen auf. „Wie hast du mich genannt?"

Sie grinste ihn frech an. „So hat dich dein Vater genannt. Als du fort warst, hat er Harry erzählt, dass du herum läufst wie ein verzogenes Prinzenbürschchen und dabei denkst, dass du dir alles erlauben könntest, weil du mit Harry und mir zusammen bist."

„Dieser kriecherische Mistkerl. Wie konnte er es wagen, so über mich zu reden!", gab Draco zurück, war aber eigentlich nach dem großartigen Sex unfähig, sich richtig aufzuregen.

„Aber es stimmt", ärgerte ihn Harry weiter. „Du bist ein Prinzenbürschchen. Aber du bist UNSER Prinzenbürschchen."

Draco sah ihn an und tat so, als sei er beleidigt. „Fick dich, Harry."

„Jederzeit… Bürschchen."

Ende

* * *

So, das war es. Die Fortsetzung von ‚What a Witch needs' ist jetzt auch zu Ende erzählt. Ich hoffe, ihr hattet Spaß beim Lesen und die Geschichte konnte euch fesseln und neben aller Spannung auch immer eure Neugierde aufrechterhalten.

Petalsoft hat Ideen für eine weitere Fortsetzung, doch noch gibt es keine veröffentlichte Zeile davon. Wer weiß, eines Tages vielleicht…

Ich wünsche mir wie immer am Ende einer Übersetzung, dass ihr mir doch bitte ein abschließendes Review schreibt – auch wenn ihr vielleicht bisher nie Zeit oder Lust dazu hattet. Es tut nicht weh und ich schenke jedem, der möchte, einen Topf der ‚Creme der eintausend Zungen' - oder wollt ihr lieber einmal das Lustschloss auf Marlston besuchen? Sucht es euch aus *gg*!

Vielleicht lesen wir uns wieder, wenn ‚An Army of Snapes' innerhalb der nächsten zwei Wochen online geht – oder im nächsten Jahr, wenn ich die Erlaubnis zur Übersetzung einer weiteren Harry/Draco Story bekommen habe. Angefragt habe ich schon lange, doch noch ist keine Antwort da.

Ich danke allen Lesern für ihr Interesse und allen Reviewern für ihre Treue und Mühe, mir bedeutet das sehr viel!


End file.
